Spring Fling
by TinkerbelleT
Summary: Geeky Gabriella Montez hates Basketball captain Troy Bolton, until a detention and a decision to change her life leaves her enjoying his kisses. Gabriella is sure they will only ever be a Spring Fling. What happens if their not?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here it is everyone, my first fanfic, so please be kind! I apologize to any dancers out there for my poor descriptions .Also you will probably realize I am English and may be having a little trouble with my Americanisms. This story is already complete but I'm just new to this uploading thing so please bear with me and let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy. Xx TinkT.**

Gabriella Montez clutched her books closer to her chest, put her head down and quickened her pace, the sneers of her classmates still ringing in her ears.

"Hey Speccy Montez!" shouted Troy Bolton "hey Geeky Gabi I'm talking to you" he yelled.

She felt tears prick her eyes, not tears of hurt or sadness, but of anger and frustration. Why couldn't she stand up to Troy Bolton and his basketball robots? Why? Because he was the most popular guy in school, cool, handsome, smart and good at sports, the basketball captain. From his shaggy blond hair and baby blue eyes, to his muscular chest and strong arms he was every girl's fantasy come to life. Every girl except for Gabriella. She hated him and his friends with a passion.

Opening her locker door with a sigh she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Still plain old Speccy Montez, with her oversize glasses and her long dark hair pulled into a severe pony tail. She was plain, nerdy and geeky. _But,_ she thought with a grimace, that didn't make her any less of a person than Troy, the basketball boy and his gang of airhead cheerleaders. She was relieved it was the week before vacation, at least next week she would have some respite from them.

"Hi Gabs" came a friendly voice from behind her. Shutting her locker door she turned around with a warm smile for her best friend Taylor.

"Hey Tay, am I glad to see you"

The pretty dark skinned girl frowned slightly "Let me guess Bolton and basketball robots?"

Gabriella nodded and watched as Troy and his team strolled past closely followed by several giggling cheerleaders.

"Why me Tay? What have I ever done to them?" she asked with a sigh.

"You exist on a higher plane to them, they're threatened by you."

"Me?" she shook her head "I don't think so"

"You're like sooo super intelligent" Taylor mimicked in her cheerleader voice and both the girls giggled.

Gabriella sighed again "But why does that give them the right to treat me the way they do?"

Taylor linked her arm with Gabriella's and looked her in the eye.

"You just need to stand up to them Gabs. They only do it cause you let them"

Gabriella shook her head so vigorously that her ponytails swished around her face "No thanks I like my head exactly where it is".

Together they took their seats in homeroom and waited for Ms Darbus to begin. Ms Darbus was the drama and dance teacher, she loved all people and things theatrical, she was very flamboyant often wearing bright mismatching colours and long flowing Kaftans'.

"Just a few notices before we begin. Those of you lucky enough to be of an artistic temperament will be interested to know that this year's musicale will be somewhat different-"

"-What not as bad?" Taylor muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

Gabriella swallowed a giggle as Ms Darbus droned on.

"-and so this year we want our artistes to concentrate as much on their choreography, as their music"

Gabriella's interest was suddenly piqued, she loved to dance, it was her escape. When she danced she felt beautiful, she was no longer plain old Speccy Montez with her ugly baggy clothes and oversize glasses.

Taylor looked over at her with an excited smile and nodded encouragingly

"No way", she mouthed back already reading her friend's mind.

"Ms Montez!" a stern voice interrupted "Something you wish to share with the class?"

Gabriella flushed bright red and hung her head "N- No Ms Darbus"

"Excellent. Then I will see you in detention this evening"

Gabriella wanted the ground to open up and swallow her.

"Way to go Darbus give that geek a detention" she heard Troy mutter from the back of the room with a chuckle

"Mr. Bolton you can join her! Anyone else?"

The class went deadly silent and remained that way until the bell went, to signal the start of period one.

"Oh Gabs I am so sorry" Taylor gushed as they entered the chemistry lab along the hall.

Gabriella shrugged "It's okay" she lied smoothly not wanting to upset her best friend.

But Gabriella knew it was not okay, spending detention with Troy Bolton was her worst nightmare and she had a feeling things were only going to get worse.

And she was right. Troy was majorly pissed that he was missing practice to go to detention because of Speccy Montez. If it had been because of a cheerleader or one of the guys, that would be a different story, but because of Speccy Montez. The basketball robots were furious that he would miss practice and the cheerleaders were annoyed they wouldn't get to watch Troy take his shirt off on the basketball court. Gabriella took the brunt of their combined anger. In chemistry someone stole her book, leaving her unable to hand in her homework, resulting in a lunch time detention. In Math the cheerleaders put gum on her chair and in her hair. And when she finally got a lunch after detention, one of the basketball robots "accidentally" spilt chocolate milk down her white sweater. By fifth period Gabriella was close to tears and took refuge in the library to complete some homework and gather her courage for Darbus' detention.

As she walked into the dance studio where detention was held she felt sick with nerves. What would Troy's reaction be? Surely with Darbus watching he wouldn't be able to do anything? Stepping through the door she heard music playing and found Ms Darbus deep in conversation with a petite brown haired girl wearing a cap and dainty glasses. Gabriella recognized her as Kelsi Neilson president of the music club.

"Um Ms Darbus" she interrupted speaking quietly.

"Ah Ms Montez _you_ at least are on time, unlike our leading man shall we say. Mr. Bolton has not yet arrived for detention and I think I may have to track him down" she said and swept from the room in a wall of lilac silk.

"Hi" she said shyly" You're Kelsi Neilson right?"

The girl nodded and smiled "And you're Gabriella Montez"

It was a statement not a question.

"What's that you're listening to?" Gabriella asked

"It's the music from the opening number of the musicale. Ms Darbus and I are trying out some choreography before the auditions"

Gabriella listened to the music and felt her foot start to tap in time "It's great, what is it?"

Kelsi blushed "I wrote it. D'ya really like it?"

Gabriella nodded and began to sway slightly in time with the music

"Do you dance?" asked Kelsi

"Me?" squeaked Gabriella "N-NO!"

"Well you should, you have pretty good rhythm" she paused and looked at Gabriella appraisingly "Could you maybe help me run through some of the moves, so I can see what they look like?"

"I don't know . . .I'd look silly, I'm not a dancer"

"You'd be great Gabriella, I know you would . . . Please I wouldn't ask but I really need your help"

Gabriella looked at the pleading expression on her face and knew she wouldn't be able to say No, she'd never been able to say no. She sighed "Okay show me".

Kelsi stopped the music and stood next to Gabriella in front of the mirrored wall.

"So its 1, 2, 3, kick, step, hip, back, 2, 3, 4, hip, hip, hip. Cubana, Cubana, basic salsa round for three" Kelsi said as she demonstrated the moves. Gabriella followed her, nervously darting looks at Kelsi in the mirror to check she was doing it right.

"That's great Gabriella; you're really good at this . . . Ready to try with the music?"

She nodded and Kelsi took her place before counting her in and together they began to move in time to the music. For Gabriella it was like flying. She didn't even have to think about the moves it was all instinctual as she moved in time.

"Gabriella that was amazing, you are so talented" Kelsi said when they were finished and Gabi shrugged.

"Not really I just like to dance"

"You totally have to try out for the show, you'd be wonderful"

Gabriella shook her head "No I couldn't really, I'm not very good and to get up in front of all those people . . ." she trailed off with a shrug.

"Not very good? Gabriella you really have something special" Kelsi reassured her softly.

"Special? Her? Yeah Special needs maybe" a deep voice drawled from the doorway. Gabriella spun around to see Troy standing in the doorway his arms crossed lazily across his chest.

"That's not very nice" Kelsi said warily to the basketball captain.

He snorted "What is this dork dancers Ed?"

Gabriella's cheeks flamed had Troy seen her?

"H- How long have you been there?" she asked breathlessly almost angrily. Troy raised one perfect sandy brow "Just got here, why what'd I miss?"

"Nothing" she mumbled eyes on the floor.

"Ah Mr. Bolton" it was Ms Darbus "I see you've deigned to join us"

"Better late than never" he replied sarcastically.

"I don't know about that" Gabriella muttered under her breath.

"Hey Geek I heard that" Troy hissed as Ms Darbus continued to espouse the wonder of the theatre, unfortunately she overheard their exchange.

"Bolton! Montez! The pair of you have shown no respect what so ever for the arts, and so to teach you both some manners you will be joining Miss Neilson and I every evening after class to help prepare for the auditions"

Gabriella and Troy stared at her in open mouthed horror.

"A week" they said together and turned to each other.

"This is your fault geek" snapped Troy glaring down at her.

"My fault? You're the one who arrived late for detention!" she hissed angrily

Troy smirked "Well well, Speccy Montez has a temper" he jeered

"A Temper? A Temper?" Gabriella fumed pushing her glasses up her nose to glare at him. For a second they stared at each other in mutual hatred.

"Um excuse me?" it was Kelsi

"What?" they snapped turning to look at Kelsi.

"We can run through the couples routines now if you'd like?"

"Us?" Gabriella gulped, not wanting Troy to know that she could dance. She didn't need to give him any more reasons to bully her.

"Like?" Troy snapped "I am not dancing with her! Do you know what that would do to my rep if anyone found out I had been that close to Speccy Montez?". Troy shook his head and folded his arms across his chest.

"Bolton! Montez! You will do as Kelsi asks you otherwise it's another week of detentions for defiant behavior!" Ms Darbus ordered as she once more swept from the room.

"Christ's sake! I. Do. Not. Dance. With. Dorks, "he spoke slowly pronouncing every word, as though he was talking to a pair of four year olds.

"We have to" Gabriella sighed already resigned to her fate "I have too much homework to do to spend another week in your company Troy"

"Hey I wasn't offering Geek"

Gabriella was filled with the sudden urge to run closely followed by the sudden urge to be sick. She was going to have to dance with the coolest guy in school, the coolest guy who just so happened to be her worst nightmare.

Troy looked at Gabriella. He had never seen her look so down and so defeated. She hung her head and slouched her shoulders inside her over baggy sweater, she wouldn't look at him. Suddenly Troy felt a little bad and realized that neither of them really had a choice when it came to these detentions, maybe he had been a little hard on her.

"Fine" he snapped" But if this ever gets out then I'm denying everything"

Kelsi looked relieved and smiled nervously "Okay then . . . So Gabriella if you stand here and Troy you stand in front of her" she nodded "Gabriella you need to put your right hand on Troy's hip"

"Where?" she squeaked feeling a flush begin, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her.

"My hip Speccy . . . You should know where that is, you're a science geek remember?" he chuckled at the look of sheer horror on her face.

Gabriella lifted her hand towards Troy and was disgusted to see it was shaking as she placed it against his hip. She gulped; he was as solid as rock and this was the closet she had ever been to a guy's body in her life.

"Now Troy can you so the same with your left hand"

Troy snorted "If I can find it under all these layers".

Gabriella stiffened and knew he was referring to her size. She wasn't fat by any means but she was blessed with curves, lots of them, the sort of curves that could have caused her a lot of unwanted attention, which was why she covered them up. Her breath hitched in her throat and she jumped slightly as she felt him place his hand against her hip.

"Um Guys? You gotta get a bit closer" Kelsi indicated to the large gap between them, there was almost room for a whole other couple.

They took a reluctant step forward and then two more when Kelsi glared at them. Gabriella ended up so close to Troy she could smell his cologne and almost feel his breath on her face. She felt dizzy for a second and closed her eyes.

"Ok, so now extend your arms and join hands," she instructed, watching them closely.

Gabriella's eyes popped open as felt Troy's large hand take hold of hers. It was warm and pretty soft but she could feel the slight calluses on his palm and fingers from years spent playing with a basketball.

Gabriella's mouth went dry as looked at Troy up close; he really was the most gorgeous guy in school she thought with a frown.

"So Gabriella you go back on your left foot for a count of two and Troy you come forward with your right…So back for two then forward for two" she demonstrated next to them adding a wiggle of her hips.

"Ow! Jesus Montez!" Troy snapped as she stepped on his toes

"S- sorry" she stammered bright red, refusing to look at him but at her feet as they shuffled awkwardly back and forth.

Troy hid a smile, it hadn't hurt when Gabriella stepped on his foot, her feet were that tiny, he barely felt the impact but he enjoyed seeing her flustered.

Kelsi looked at Gabriella wondering why she suddenly lost all sense of rhythm and musicality as she danced with Troy.

"It's just the basic salsa, ok Gabriella" she said trying to reassure her.

Gabriella managed to move backwards and forwards but she couldn't relax, she knew she was stiff and wooden and so very nervous because of Troy. She was annoyed to find that Troy was really good; he picked up the steps quickly and had an amazing sense of timing, probably something to do with him being so good at sports she reasoned. He smirked knowingly, as though he could read her thoughts and she grimaced at him.

Before she knew it detention was over and she was leaving the studio with her stuff.

"Guess dancing just isn't your thing geek, too bad they don't have a special ed class for that, because you really could do with it" Troy said to her, as they stepped into the parking lot, where Troy's latest fling was waiting for him.

All blond hair and boobs, Chanelle was a total airhead, admitted Troy to himself, as Gabriella walked by. But then he wasn't with her for her intellect. He smirked and pulled her closer for a hot, wet, kiss, his hands going up her shirt to play with her breasts.

"Hey Troyie" she pouted when he let her come up for air "What are you doing with Speccy Montez?"

"The geek landed us both in detention with Darbus for a week" he explained kissing her neck, biting her gently, hearing her moan.

"What a bitch!" she said breathily

"I know" he muttered before capturing her lips with his own and pushing her against the wall. There was no more talking after that.


	2. I was Hot!

Gabriella was running late for class, so late that as he hurried along the hall she wasn't watching where she was going until it was too late.

"Ompf" she hit a solid wall of chest and bounced off it, landing on her back, on the floor. Everyone around her began to laugh.

"God geek! Why don't you watch where you are going?" snarled Troy looking down at her surrounded by text books. Gabriella felt herself begin to well up and stammered "I'm s- sorry"

"You're so clumsy . . . just stay out of my way Speccy" he snarled and walked off. Gabriella felt so foolish, first detention and now this. She wasn't usually so clumsy but it seemed that Troy had that affect on her,

The day passed too quickly for Gabriella and whenever she saw Troy he took each opportunity to be mean to her. Once again Gabriella found herself heading for detention and once again she discovered that Troy was late.

"Hey Gabriella" smiled Kelsi as she walked in

"Hi Kelsi, how's it going?"

The smaller girl shrugged "Having a few problems actually" she looked around to make sure none was in earshot and whispered "Ms Darbus thinks that some of my moves are too sexy!"

"What do you think?"

"I like them, I think she's just worrying over nothing… anyway I need some help with the solo from the first act"

Gabriella nodded "No problem"

For the next fifteen minutes the girls ran through the steps which featured at lot of salsa, mambo and jive movements but with a modern twist. Gabriella had a ball but she was soon hot and beginning to sweat.

"I have some things you change into if you're too warm" Kelsi offered "I keep some spares around for rehearsals"

She opened her backpack and produced a soft pink t-shirt and grey pants. Gabriella looked at the clothing in her hands and knew she was right, but was reluctant to change.

"You'll be more comfortable Gabriella"

She nodded "I know you're right but it's just . . ."

"Troy" Kelsi finished softly "Gabriella you can't live your life around Troy Bolton, do what's right for you, and never mind what he says to you"

"He's just so mean and he doesn't need any excuse to pick on me"

"Gabi go and get changed" Kelsi said firmly and gave her a little nudge.

.Looking down at the bundle of clothes in her arms, Gabriella made a decision and headed for the locker room, before quickly changing clothes. She was presently surprised to see how well the clothes fit, considering the difference in their sizes. The t shirt was a little too tight, a little too short and the trousers too short in the leg, meaning Gabriella had to push them down slightly, exposing her midriff.

"Gabi?" she heard Kelsi calling and with a deep breath headed back to the studio. Her heart was thudding with anticipation and she was a little disappointed to find that the studio was still empty apart from Kelsi. Feeling more courageous she took her place in front of the mirror. Kelsi stared at her

"Wow Gabriella where have you been hiding those?" she nodded at Gabriella's chest and both the girls giggled, the tension broken. Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror and thought she didn't look too bad, considering she was wearing someone else's clothes, but her hair was a mess from where she had dragged the too small t-shirt over her head.

Reaching up she removed the hair band and combed out her curls with her fingers, before bending over and tipping her head upside down to shake the curls about.

"Hello sexy" drawled a deep but teasing voice behind her, causing her to whip upright.

"Montez!" Troy gaped, his mouth hanging open, "what the hell happened to you?"

"I got hot" she snapped defensively tying her curls back in a messy bun.

You sure did, he thought to himself.

Troy had entered the room to be greeted with the sight of a near perfect hart shaped ass, pointing perkily in the air. Troy loved curves, hips, ass and breasts, he loved them all and from where he had stood this girl had plenty.

"Quit staring at me!" Gabi snapped, as Troy's blue eyes had traveled down the length of her body and then back again. The deep V of her t-shirt barely contained her more than ample cleavage and exposed the smooth flat skin of her midriff and cute bellybutton. Her grey sweat pants rode low on her hips emphasizing her tiny waist and long legs.

"Well you are hanging out allover" he snapped back annoyed at being caught checking her out. Gabriella cringed, flushed, more with anger than embarrassment.

"Let's just get this over with" she sniped bracing her hands on her hips and looking at him in the mirror.

"Ok" began Kelsi "let's just go back over yesterday's steps and then we can mix it up a little".

Gabriella moved into position but flinched when Troy's hand touched her bare hip and she felt a zing of electricity all the way down to her toes. She closed her eyes for a second; this could not be happening to her, she was not getting a buzz of being touched by Troy Bolton.

Troy clasped their hands and cursed silently, he could not be getting a buzz from touching Speccy Montez. He had to do something.

"See your lack of clothes doesn't make up for your klutziness" he said nastily as she stepped on his toes once again.

"Well if you would stop staring at me, then maybe I could concentrate"

"Am I putting you off geek?" he grinned at her and Gabriella stumbled completely missing her step.

She'd never felt the force of a Bolton smile when it was aimed at her and she found it packed a wallop.

"Okay then lets try something new" she paused and thought for a second "Troy can you stand behind Gabriella?"

Gabriella felt her heart rate speed up as Troy moved to stand behind her.

"Now put both hands on her hips and step back with your left foot. Gabi you do the same, step back together, step, change, back, together"

Gabriella's heart beat double time as she felt the warmth of Troy's hands grip her hips and they began to move together. Gabriella looked down keeping her eyes firmly on the floor desperately trying to concentrate and not make another silly mistake. Kelsi stepped away from them and watched for a few seconds with a critical eye

"Guys" she called out "Think you could step up the pace a little and Gabriella more hips"

Troy looked down for a second and nearly groaned, Montez wiggling her hips from side to side made her ass move in a very sexy way. Whoa! Sexy! Montez! In the same sentence? Troy shook his head to clear the images forming.

"Can we add a simple spin? ... Troy face Gabriella and use your left hand to her right, to spin her under your arm"

Troy watched as Kelsi demonstrated the step with Gabriella who completed the move so smoothly she made it look easy.

"And then we take it back to a basic salsa" Kelsi finished

Troy was surprised to see how well Gabriella danced with Kelsi; she didn't make mistakes or miss any steps. He listened as the girls tossed ideas back and forth, and then practiced the moves they had just discussed.

"Uh Hello!" Troy was unhappy. He was being ignored, something he hated, especially if he was being ignored by girls.

The pair turned and looked at him for a second, then carried on as though he hadn't said a word. He folded his arms across his chest and a frown marred his handsome features

"Montez! You are doing it all wrong" he said, simply to get a reaction out of her.

"What would you know about it Bolton?" she was quick to anger. Troy had been making her life miserable for years and now she was getting really pissed off at him. Kelsi and Tay had been right it was time to make a stand.

"Enough to say you don't know what you're doing"

Gabriella pushed her glasses further up her nose and braced her hands on he hips

"You try it then if you're really that smart" she invited waspishly

Troy nodded and reached for her hand, she jumped and tried to snatch it back

"No! Not with me!" Gabriella squeaked, she had been expecting him to dance with Kelsi.

"She'll need to see what it looks like" he nodded in Kelsi's direction whilst pulling her towards him.

Gabriella felt herself becoming flustered and as soon as the music began she a missed a beat, this time it was her own toes being stomped.

"Ow! Bolton!"

He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck "Not my fault if you can't keep time"

"You are such an as-"

"Ah Mr. Bolton! Ms Montez! Looks like things are coming along swimmingly . . . However your detention for this evening is over. You may leave" Ms Darbus interrupted mid argument, sweeping in one door and then out of another.

Kelsi watched with a small smile as Troy and Gabriella stalked off in opposite directions muttering under their breath, as they gathered their things and headed out the door. She could see the sparks flying between the two and an idea began to form in her head. Taking out her cell phone she tapped in a number

"Sharpay? It's Kelsi. We have a musicale emergency!"

The next day at lunch Gabriella sat with Taylor, sandwich in one hand, biology book in the other.

"And so the human must . . ."

Taylor was saying but Gabriella had zoned out, thinking about her next detention with Troy. She did not want to and probably would not admit it, but she found herself looking forward to detention. Gabriella had discovered that she rather enjoyed trying to put Troy in his place, although she wasn't quite ready to try it in public.

"Gabi! Hey Gabi! Earth to Gabriella? Hello?" Taylor was waving a French fry in her face, as she came back down to earth.

"Hmm what?"

Taylor cracked a sly smile "I know that expression. That's a boy face. Gabriella do you have a crush?"

She shook her head blushing crimson; at least she thought she didn't.

"Yes you do. Gabriella loves him, she wants to kiss him . . ." she sang "Who is he anyone I know?"

"Tay there's no one I promise"

Taylor wagged a fry at her friend "You can't hide it from me. I'll find out who he is"

Gabriella simply smiled and returned to eating her lunch.

The day passed quickly and as Gabriella changed for detention she found herself anticipating Troy's arrival. She felt almost excited she acknowledged, which was an interesting reaction to have to her worst enemy.

Expecting to find Kelsi all alone she practically bounced into the dance studio but stopped abruptly at the sight of two blond strangers.

"Oh my god you were right" whispered the boy.

"Gabriella this is Sharpay and Ryan Evens co-presidents of –"

"- the drama club. I know who they are" she said softly.

"Kelsi here thought it would be a good idea for us to take a look at the choreography, see how far she's got" Ryan explained with a reassuring smile.

Kelsi nodded and smiled nervously "Could you maybe show them what we've got so far?"

Gabriella nodded and waited for the music to begin.

Sharpay and Ryan watched in amazement as Gabriella danced across the floor.

"She's like half geek, half goddess" he muttered as she executed a series of complicated salsa steps.

"I know it's just" she paused searching for the right word "bizarre"

"But she's good, she's very good . . . We need her for our musicale Shar"

"Ryan you've got eyes, use 'em. She's got geek stamped all over her" Sharpay hissed, "she can't be a star if she looks like she's just be dragged from the 99c store."

Ryan grinned at his sister's horrified expression "she's a train wreck . . . but I can clear the wreckage"

Gabriella stopped dancing as the music faded and looked at the pair before her.

"Gabriella that was amazing, bravo . . . Brava!" Ryan complimented.

"Yeah, we want you for our show" Sharpay was jumping up and down on the spot.

Gabriella shook her head, that was not part of detention.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm not interested"

"Gabriella we need you for our show! You can dance almost as well as Ryan and me."

Gabriella rolled her eyes behind her glasses, Sharpay was known throughout the school for her big ego.

"I don't sing or act"

"That's ok, I'm sure we can find something for you!"

"Sorry no. It's not who I am"

Kelsi stepped forward "Guys can I talk to Gabriella alone for a minute?"

Ryan looked at his watch "Ok but don't be too long we have other talent to see".

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Together the brother and sister left the dance studio muttering excitedly.

"Not who you are? Gabriella you are you." Said Kelsi

"Kelsi look at me. I'm a nerd, a geek, a freaky genius girl-"she began bitterly.

"-and a target for jocks and cheerleaders" she said softly knowing the treatment Gabriella had been receiving.

"Well that too. But I, am, a geek-"

Kelsi butted in again "And an incredibly gifted dancer. . . You don't need to be one, the other, or even both Gabriella . . . You can be just you"

Gabriella laughed a little "This is high school Kelsi, everybody has to be some body"

"Exactly! Why not just be you? Why not show East High exactly who Gabriella Montez is?"

"I don't think I can Kelsi" she said softly "I'd get too much trouble. They make my life miserable already"

Kelsi smiled "But that's the beauty of it. If you take part in the musicale you wouldn't be miserable, we'd all be there . . . there for you"

Gabriella felt a surge of warmth toward the smaller girl and she began to smile. Maybe Kelsi was right.

"Okay . . . Maybe" she relented.

Kelsi clapped her hands and jumped on the spot "Yay Gabriella"

She snorted "I said maybe"

Sharpay and Ryan returned to find Kelsi talking a mile an minute to Gabriella

"- and we can practice at recess or lunch or after school or sometimes even during history class"

"So you in?" Ryan asked.

Gabriella nodded and took a deep breath "I think so."

"Thank God . . . Gabi we have some serious work to do" Sharpay said spinning her around with a look of distaste on her face

"Um sorry?" Gabriella asked blankly.

"Frankly Gabriella your image is all wrong, you're hanging with us now, so you have to be fabulous"

Gabriella frowned at the beautiful blonde "What's wrong with the way I look?"

Ryan looked her up and down "Not too much I can see" he said with a stage leer and Gabriella found herself smiling.

"Ryan! Sister, you have star quality but you have to let it be seen"

"But Sharpay in case you hadn't noticed I'm a geek!" Gabi pointed out.

Sharpay shook her head her blond hair bouncing "Not anymore you're not. . . You're Gabriella"

"What's up Sharpay" Troy greeted the girl as he strode into the room.

"Troy! You are so late" Kelsi said as Ms Darbus floated into the room, her kaftans swishing around her.

"Who's late Ms Neilson?" Ms Darbus asked studying the group.

"Er well, um, that is-"Kelsi floundered, she was a terrible liar

"Troy was late Ms Darbus . . . for his last three steps . . . They were so out of time" Gabriella improvised.

"Is that true Mr. Bolton?"

He smiled charmingly at Ms Darbus and nodded "If that's what Gabriella says Ms Darbus, it must be true"

Gabriella blinked and stared at Troy. He'd called her Gabriella, not Montez or Geek.

"Very well carryon!" and she left as quickly as she'd arrived.

Troy looked at Gabriella in surprise, he was sure she would have told on him, after all he had given her plenty of reason to.

"So what you guys doing here?" he asked Ryan and Sharpay

"They came to see how Kelsi is doing" Gabriella answered shooting the pair warning looks.

Ryan nodded "Yep that's right"

"Anyway it's too late to do any more work tonight Troy, you should go" Kelsi murmured and Troy had the feeling that they didn't want him around, so perversely he wanted to stay.

"That's ok I think I'll hang with you guys for a bit.

"You can't" Gabriella protested loudly "think of your rep".

Since when did Montez care about his reputation? Troy wondered.

"I think it can handle it but thanks for your concern Montez"

"There's really no point in hanging around Troy we're finished, aren't we Kelsi" said Sharpay pointedly and Kelsi nodded vigorously.

Gabriella picked up her back pack and headed for the door.

"Gabriella need a ride?" Ryan offered.

Montez and Evans? Troy wondered if there was something going on between them He'd always assumed Ryan was gay. Surely Sharpay would have enough sense to squash this relationship or whatever it was.

"Yeah Gabriella wait up, we'll give you a ride "Sharpay paused "well tootles Troy. Kelsi are you coming?"

She nodded "See you around Troy"

She followed the gang leaving Troy for the first time, in a long time, alone.


	3. Not anymore

Oops I forgot to say that I own nothing at all to do with HSM or its characters, except lots of day dreams and story ideas. Anyway hope you are enjoying it. TinkT.xx

After dropping Kelsi off at home the Evens drove to Gabriella's house and all headed upstairs to her room.

"Right first things first" Sharpay reached up and removed Gabriella's glasses "these have to go . . . tell me you have lenses"

"What? Wait! No I need those I can't see without them" she squinted at the pair.

"You have lenses right?"

Gabriella nodded tiredly "Yes Sharpay, I have lenses but I don't like to wear them at school"

"You hide behind your glasses Gabriella . . . if you're going to be in our musicale then you can't hide behind them anymore"

"Sharpay! Please give them back to me, I really can't see without them" she pleaded

Sharpay sighed and handed them back "Alright but you need to wear your lenses for rehearsals at least"

Gabriella replaced them with a grateful smile.

"Now take down your hair Rapunzel" Sharpay instructed and Gabriella complied, feeling like a prize winning poodle as Ryan and Sharpay pulled, prodded and poked at her hair.

"Hmm not too bad, we can work with this but your wardrobe has gotta go Gabriella" said Ryan looking at her clothes.

"Out with the old, in with the new. We are taking you to the mall this weekend and then we are holding a party at ours. Introduce East High to the new Gabriella Montez" Sharpay said excitedly already plotting in her head.

Gabriella felt helpless and looked at Ryan for help.

"It's best not to argue I've found" he said with cheeky grin.

Gabriella sighed and sat down in the nearest chair, her fate already decided for her.

Ryan and Sharpay were waiting for her at then end of the next day, by her locker.

"Did you remember your lenses?" Sharpay quizzed.

Gabriella nodded weakly wishing she had never started this.

"Well go on then, shoo, shoo" Sharpay made a motion towards the locker room with her hands

"Wait! Before you go" Ryan said "take down your hair"

Gabriella did as she was told and waited while Ryan fussed around her, pinning half of it back up.

"There you go perfect!" he complimented

"Ry you are a genius!" Sharpay squealed as Gabriella headed down the hall.

She stared at herself in the mirror somewhat shocked by what she saw. Even Taylor would not recognize her if she saw her now, she thought to herself with a little giggle. Although she still felt plain in comparison with Sharpay, she looked softer, less like a nerd and she felt more confident. She entered the dance studio with a spring in her step, ready to tackle whatever challenges Kelsi or Troy threw her way.

"Kelsi can we run through the-" she stopped dead in her tracks.

Troy was already in the studio and he was shirtless. Gabriella gaped at him, trying not to notice his muscular chest or the perspiration that clung to it. She was determined she wouldn't stare at the muscles in his arms or the sandy hair that peaked out from under them. Opening her mouth she attempted to speak but found nothing came out, he really was sexy, all sweaty, with his hair tousled and a cocky grin on his face, that faded as he saw her.

Troy couldn't help but stare at Gabriella as she came in. She looked so different, pretty and sexy, defiantly sexy. Gone were the thick jelly jar glasses, so he was able to see her big brown almond shaped eyes and her pert little nose. Her hair fell lose down her back and framed her face softly, little curls escaping all over. She looked beautiful and as sexy as hell.

"Montez?" his voice cracked as he stared at her.

"What are you doing here" she asked somewhat breathlessly determined to look anywhere but his chest.

"Basketball practice finished early, so I headed straight over" he continued to stare at her in shock.

"Oh" Gabriella was lost for words and an awkward silence descended over them.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck and shifted from foot to foot.

Gabriella the geek, Speccy Montez, was gorgeous. Heart stoppingly gorgeous and Troy wasn't sure what he wanted to do about it.

"Hey guys" Kelsi chirped as she strode into the room carrying a CD player but stopping dead at the sight of Gabriella and a half naked Troy, both looking very awkward.

"Gabi! Wow you look, um different" she stammered

She smiled slightly and blushed.

"So Troy, are you planning on putting some clothes on before we start?" Kelsi asked avoiding his naked chest.

Troy grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head "Sure but I thought I'd give you both a quick peek first" he smiled easily at Kelsi, becoming the confident, funny and flirty Troy Bolton, they had heard about.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at him.

"You know Montez; lots of girls would kill to see what you've just seen"

"Really? I'd have thought that by now most of them have" she said acidly.

"Jealous Montez?" he challenged with a smirk

"Of what? All those airheads you sleep with and then never bother to see again"

Troy frowned, sure he was a player but she made it sound like he was only ever after one thing.

"And just how many dates have you been on Montez? Let me think, I know, none" he said nastily annoyed at her judgment of his character.

Troy loved girls and they loved him. They knew the rules, Troy Bolton wanted fun, no strings, hot, quick sex, wherever, whenever.

"Well I'd rather be dateless the rest of my life than receive the Troy Bolton treatment" she sniped angry with him.

"Hey don't worry about it Montez I wasn't offering. Sorry but geeks aren't my thing"

"You are such an asshole" she shouted, furious that he would even think she was interested in him, furious she had to resort to his level of name calling.

"Sticks and stones Montez"

Kelsi watched the pair almost able to see the fireworks sparking around them.

"Um guys, we have work to do" Kelsi interrupted making a time out sign with her hands.

"She/He started it" they said in unison and Kelsi hid a smile.

She gave them their instructions and they moved into position. Gabriella gritted her teeth as Troy took her hand in his, determined this time not to make mistakes. The time had come for Gabriella to stand up for herself; she wasn't going to take any more crap from Bolton and his basketball robots.

Troy noticed the determined look on Gabriella's face, and found himself wondering about the changes she had gone through, in the past few days. She begun the week as Speccy Montez, wearing glasses, ugly baggy clothes and not daring to speak but now she was pretty and confident, willing and able to take Troy on at his own game and he found it something of a turn on. She was different from the other girls, she didn't fawn and simper over him, hell he wasn't sure she even liked him. She was a challenge and Troy loved a challenge. Maybe Ms Montez could be persuaded to change her mind about receiving the Troy Bolton treatment.

Gabriella deliberately ignored Troy as they danced; she didn't want to be distracted. And being close to him was distracting enough. She could feel the heat from his skin, smell his cologne, see the tiny scars on his forehead. And his eyes, oh boy his eyes. She'd heard lots about Troy Bolton's beautiful blues, but nothing had prepared her for the effects of them up close. A girl could drown in them she thought, so deep, so blue. They went over the same moves for a few minutes before they stopped and Kelsi began suggesting other things they could try. Gabriella concentrated hard and as usual went to push her glasses up her nose, but without them on, all she achieved was a poke in the eye. Troy laughed and Gabriella glared at him.

"Troy stand behind Gabriella . . . closer . . . closer. I want you to be able to touch her knees with your own"

Troy stepped closer and Gabriella closed her eyes, awareness flashing through her body like lightening.

"Where d'ya want my hands Montez" he whispered his voice husky, his breath tickling her ear

"How about on the end of your arms" she said sweetly and Troy snickered, his breath hot against her ear.

"Gabriella lift your arms up and cross them, Troy can you hold her opposite hands and move with a basic salsa then a spin" Kelsi instructed, it sounded simple.

It turned out to be far from simple, for as Troy span Gabriella, he winked at her. She became so flustered she tripped over her own feet and landed on the floor banging her head. Because Troy still had hold of her hands, she dragged him with her and together they landed in a heap.

Troy looked down at Gabriella with a disarming smile and their eyes met. Gabriella felt her heart thud and her stomach clench. She could feel every inch of Troy's body pressing down on her and she tingled all over. Their breathing became shallower as they stared at each other. Troy could count the little freckles on the bridge of her nose and feel her soft body beneath his. He could feel her heart racing and her breasts heaving against his chest with every breath she took.

"Klutz" he whispered but there was laughter in his eyes, no malice in his voice.

"Sorry" Gabriella replied softly mesmerized by his eyes, so deep, so blue, and so intense.

"Maybe we should move" he suggested with a smile and Gabriella nodded. She shuddered slightly as Troy leapt to his feet and cool air surged across her body driving away the warmth of his. He looked down at her before holding out a hand with a grin, she paused for a second wondering if she should take it, but only for a second before reaching out and pulling herself up.

"Gabi are you okay?" Kelsi was concerned that she's bumped her head.

Troy released her hand and she reached up gingerly touching the back of her head and wincing when she felt a lump.

"I think so but I'm going to have a lump tomorrow"

"Maybe we should leave it there for tonight guys, I'll explain to Ms Darbus" Kelsi suggested and Gabriella nodded feeling a little shaken up, although she wasn't certain if it was from the effects of the bump on the head or from being so near to Troy.

"Want a ride Montez?" Troy asked with a cheeky grin, realizing it would be the perfect opportunity to get her alone.

"Okay sure"

Troy was practically beaming; she'd be putty in his hands just like the others, the Bolton charm never failed. They grabbed their bags and started out for the parking lot in silence. Gabriella wondering if she was doing the right thing, she hated Troy, didn't she?

Suddenly a sickly sweet voice cried out "Troyie! Baby!" and a busty blond jiggled towards them.

"Chanelle babe" he welcomed her with a fake smile, as she threw herself into his arms and kissed him for all she was worth.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at their PDA.

"Who's your little friend baby?" she asked with a venomous smile at Gabriella.

"Hey Chanelle" Gabriella smiled at the look of amazement that crossed Chanelles face when she realized who she was.

"Geeky Gabi" Chanelle cried.

Gabriella shook her head "Not anymore" she said firmly.

Chanelle turned to Troy and wrapped her arms around his neck "I've missed you baby, I was thinking we could go back to mine and play for a while . . ." she let her voice trail off suggestively.

Troy looked from Gabriella to Chanelle and realized he had a choice to make . . .


	4. Don't call me Babe!

Yes I still own nothing except my day dreams! Apologies if the text is still too bunched together, I am experimenting with my spacings as I import the pages over. TinkT.xx

"Dude did you get a look at Speccy Montez? She's hot!" Chad Danforth said the next morning as he stood with Troy, by his locker.

Troy nodded "I Know"

"Wait a minute, you _know?" _ He asked

"I've seen her already"

Chad punched him lightly on the arm "And you didn't think to tell us . . . So you hit that yet?"

Troy shook his head "Not yet" as Gabriella walked past.

Troy found his eyes following her.

"Morning Montez" he called out to her.

"Bite me" she snapped and carried on walking, without even looking his way.

Chad laughed out loud "Not ever by the sounds of it"

Troy furious at being ignored in public, raised an eyebrow and said "Wanna bet?"

Chad grinned "Hundred bucks says you can't tap that by the Spring Fling"

Troy slapped Chad's palm and grinned "Watch me. Like candy from a baby"

Gabriella was seething as she walked down the hall ignoring the stares, whispers and pointed fingers that followed her. How dare Troy Bolton ditch her to go screw some ditzy blond. She thought she maybe she got had him wrong but apparently not. Slamming her locker door shut, she heard an ear splitting shriek

"Gabriella look at you! You're so hot!" It was Taylor.

"Hi Tay" she smiled

"What happened?"

Gabriella linked arms with her best friend "I'll fill you in on the way to homeroom"

As they walked Gabriella told her all about detention and dancing and how much she detested Troy.

"Sounds to me like you should be thanking Sharpay and Ryan. I just can't get over the change in you"

"I'm still me Tay, just better" she smiled and the pair giggled as Ms Darbus came into the room. The class groaned as Ms Darbus once again reminded them of the up and coming musicale auditions

"Who wants to audition for a stupid musical" Chad sneered under his breath. Troy smiled awkwardly thinking about his last detention with Gabriella, the way she'd moved and smiled. He knew how well her body fit against his, how good she felt next to him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts of the image of Gabriella dancing for him, only him, with nobody around to interrupt and he knew he had to get her alone. After all no girl could resist the Bolton charm and he wanted to win that bet.

As Ms Darbus dismissed the class Troy attempted to catch Gabriella's eye, but she purposefully ignored him wanting to teach him a lesson. Whispers followed Gabriella everywhere that day and suddenly people (well mainly guys) who'd never spoken to her wanted to get to know her better.

"See Gabriella you're hot property" said Taylor as they sat together at lunch, ignoring all the stares and chatter.

Gabriella shrugged but allowed herself a little grin.

"Uh oh, Lunkhead Basket ball man alert" Taylor muttered with a false smile as Troy and Chad headed in their direction.

"Ladies" said Chad with a charming smile as he sat himself next to Taylor and Troy followed suit sitting next to Gabriella

"What did we do wrong to deserve such attention" Gabriella said sweetly to Troy who laughed as though she were joking.

"So cynical Gabriella, for one so young" Chad sighed pretending she had wounded him.

Gabriella refused to look at Troy instead asking "What do you want Bolton?"

Troy shrugged with a smile "Who says we want anything other than the pleasure of your company"

Taylor groaned aloud and rolled her eyes "Too much cheese Troy"

He winked at Taylor "Ya think?"

"People are staring at us Bolton" Gabriella pointed out as she looked around her. The whole cafeteria was watching avidly, waiting to see what would happen; after all it was unheard of Jocks sitting with Nerds, however pretty they may be.

Troy nodded calmly "Happens all the time babe"

Gabriella stared at him wondering if he was actually serious "My name is Gabriella, not babe" she gritted out with a glare in his direction.

Chad smirked at Troy with a " I told you so", look on his face.

"All my girls like to be called babe" he said smoothly not in the least undeterred by her frosty attitude.

"That's probably so you don't have to try and remember all their names" she hissed and Chad burst out laughing holding his sides.

"Montez, I'm trying to be nice here and do you a favor, you'll be cool by association" he said silkily with his most charming smile, the one he usually reserved for getting caught with another girl or getting out of detention.

Gabriella returned it with a sickly sweet one of her own

"If you really wanna do me a favor you can" she paused suggestively and Troy felt his gut clench, he was winning , he had her right where he wanted her . . . suddenly her face changed and she said" stay the hell away from me!"

Troy felt a flash of anger and stood up

" You know for a geek Gabriella, you really are a bitch!"

He stormed off, closely followed by Chad.

"Well that went well" Taylor said looking at Gabriella closely.

She shrugged pretending not to care, closing her eyes against the tears that threatened to engulf her.

"It's him isn't it . . . Your crush is Troy Bolton, lunkhead basketball man"

Gabriella nodded not able to meet Taylor's eyes as she slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Oh Gabi, he's not worth it remember? We hate Bolton and his basketball robots" she paused and pulled a face "especially that Danforth he thinks he's gods gift to women"

Gabriella looked down at her plate and chased her Mac and cheese around it, with a long sigh.

"I know you're right Tay but when they're trying to be nice, it's just hard to remember"

"Gabs with your new look, you'll be able to have any guy you want" she promised her best friend.

"So why do only want the one I hate?"

Taylor gave her a sympathetic smile, understanding more than Gabriella knew.

By the end of school the word was out Gabriella Montez was available. In the space of two afternoon periods she'd gotten numbers from five guys who wanted to take her out. She felt a little giddy by the time she reached the dance studio for her detention, the whole day had passed without any bullying or name calling, well except for Troy, but that didn't really count she told herself. As she arrived in the studio she was greeted by Ms Darbus but there was no sign of Kelsi or Troy.

"Ah as punctual as ever Ms Montez"

"Unlike Troy" she replied not caring if she got him into trouble, it would serve him right for calling her a bitch.

"I'm afraid Mr. Bolton will no longer be joining us" she made a face and then continued

"Coach Bolton has decided he needs him for practice, and he cannot possibly manage without him, so Principal Matsui agreed he can serve his detention in the gym"

Gabriella felt as though the sunshine had disappeared from her day, although she did not want another run in with Troy she had been looking forward to seeing him and putting him in his place.

"We'll get through somehow" she joked to show she didn't care

"I feel it's only fair to offer you the same pardon Ms Montez, should you wish to take it" Ms Darbus said.

Gabriella shook her head with an embarrassed smile.

"No thanks Ms Darbus, I'm kinda enjoying myself"

"Well in that case Ms Montez I shall see you at the auditions" and she left the room with a regal sweep just as Kelsi came in.

The girls chatted for a while and then decided that rather than dancing Gabriella would attempt some of the songs from the Musicale. Gabriella was pleasantly surprised to discover she had a good voice and enjoyed singing as much as dancing. Kelsi's songs were really very good and the pair spent an enjoyable hour trying out different styles to see which suited Gabriella before saying their goodbyes.

As Gabriella walked across the parking lot she heard a deep voice call her name and her heart began to race.

"Hey! Montez!" it was Troy walking towards her, carrying a basketball under his arm. He wore his uniform and a loose tracksuit top in the school colors of red and white.

"What do you want now Bolton?"

"To give you a ride" he replied with a trademark Troy wink.

"In you're dreams Bolton" she scowled ignoring his teasing smile and continued to walk.

"Just what is your problem Montez" he sighed following her.

Gabriella was livid he even had to ask, after the way he had treated her all this time.

"Gee let me think . . . um could it be you Bolton?"

Troy looked puzzled "Me?"

"Yes _you_ Bolton. The way you've called me names for years, hidden and stolen my homework, ignored me or like just last night, when you ditched me, so you could go screw your girlfriend"

Troy stopped walking and grabbed her arm, this he could understand, she was jealous he thought, threatened by Chanelle.

"Montez, she's not my girlfriend" he said smiling reassuringly, as though that made everything all right.

"Urgh!" she snatched her arm away "That's even worse Bolton; you ditch me for someone who's not even your girlfriend"

"So?" Troy couldn't see the problem.

Gabriella groaned exasperated "Just what do you want from me?"

Troy grinned and Gabriella felt the force of that grin all the way down to her toes.

"I thought that we could, you know, could go parking up at the point" he said in his most seductive voice that would have Gabriella shivers, were she not hopping mad by now.

"Not if you were he last guy on earth Bolton, now leave me alone!" she hissed angrily.

Troy looked at her slightly shocked; nobody had ever turned him down before.

"Fine. Just don't expect me to offer again" he snapped, angry and slightly embarrassed by her rejection.

Gabriella walked away "Don't worry I wont".


	5. Bro's Not Ho's

If you are reading this, please review and let me know what you think, this is the first time I have ever shared any of my writing and I would love to know what people think. Also in a few chapters time, the story kind of changes direction and the musicale auditions are not mentioned much but stick with it, there are better things to come. Thanks for reading and reviewing. TinkT.xx

Gabriella seethed all the way home, she'd stupidly thought Troy better than that, but then she never had been a good judge of character. Offering to take her parking which was boy speak for making out, and then expecting her to say yes, simply because he's asked. What made her even angrier was the fact he'd made it sound as though he was doing her a favor, a once in a lifetime offer never to be repeated. Making out with the great Troy Bolton was the last thing she would ever do . . .

As Gabriella approached her locker the next morning she heard a long wolf whistle.

"Gabriella you look hot" smiled a tall, blond haired boy.

Gabriella smiled into a pair of friendly green eyes.

"Er, thanks, erm-"she paused embarrassed she didn't know his name.

"It's Cody, Cody Delaney" he informed her with an easy smile leaning against her locker door.

"Oh yeah, you're on the er-"she paused again, wracking her brains

"Captain of the football team, but please don't hold it against me"

Gabriella laughed, looking up into his handsome face and from the corner of her eye she saw Troy approaching with a scowl. Deciding to teach him a lesson, she smiled up at Cody, in what she hoped was a flirtatious manner and touched his arm lightly.

"Don't worry I won't"

Cody grinned "So, you sit behind me in English, maybe I could meet you after homeroom and walk with you "

Gabriella very aware of Troy staring at them, nodded, and gave him a grin

"Sure, I'd like that"

Cody smiled back and turned to walk away "See ya".

Gabriella was thrilled, Cody Delaney was handsome, cool and popular, just the sort of guy she needed to take her mind of Troy Bolton.

Troy had watched their exchange from across the hall with a frown, convinced it was all for his benefit to make him jealous. The entire school knew about the rivalry between the football and basketball teams and the animosity between Cody and Troy. Gabriella wasn't stupid; she was trying to get his attention by making him jealous he decided, _well_ thought Troy _two can play that_ _game_. Cody, Troy knew, was only after one thing and if Gabriella was as smart as she seemed, she'd know it to. Troy was determined he was going to win the bet and he wasn't going to let Delaney get in his way.

Gabriella spent most of the day trying to ignore Troy and his effect on her .Without even saying anything to her, she was aware of him. In all her classes she knew where he sat, she knew when he spoke, and she felt as though she knew when he breathed. Cody was a pleasant distraction and although Gabriella didn't feel any attraction to him she was willing to try and spend time with him. At lunch he asked her to go with him to Sharpay's party and Gabriella had agreed. By fifth period gym the whole senior year seemed to know that she had date with Cody and they all wanted to talk about it, the guys especially.

"So Bolton, guess I'll get what you didn't" Cody crowed as they changed for gym.

"Really? I doubt it" Troy replied "Montez is smarter than that"

Cody laughed "Once they have a little something to drink, a little something to help them relax, doesn't matter how smart they think they are, they all want it in the end"

"That's real slick Delaney. I don't have to get a girl drunk or off her face on roofies to get her to do what I want"

Cody shrugged "You have your methods I have mine, but wait didn't Speccy Montez already turn you down?"

Some of the football team snickered and Troy felt his anger building "_She_ will _come_ to _me_. I don't go to her, besides she'll have heard that old saying. Now how does it go" he paused "Oh yeah, football players do it with oddly shaped balls"

Delaney stepped towards Troy, with his fist raised ready to strike, when a voice shouted out

"Bolton, Delaney enough!" it was Coach Shreber watching the pair closely, aware like most of the teachers of the problems between the two.

"You'll just end up with my sloppy seconds Bolton" he smirked and walked away.

As Troy and Chad entered the gym, he was still thinking about Gabi and what Cody had said about giving her something to relax. Sure Troy was not averse to encouraging his dates to have the odd beer to loosen up, but roofies were something else. Should he tell Gabi what Cody was planning?

"Dude what is with you" Chad asked staring at his best friend as they passed the ball back and forth.

"Its Montez, I think I should-"

"Bolton you're acting like you like this chick or somethin'"

Troy shook his head, was he? Did he like her? "Nah dude it's for this bet. I don't want my chances spoiling if he drugs her and hits that. I am gonna win and Cody fuckin Delaney, is not standing in my way"

"She wouldn't believe you, anyway it's her problem, bro's not ho's remember" Chad said with a laugh

Troy joined in although it sounded strangely false "Bro's not Ho's"

Gabriella tried not to think about Troy during their gym period, but her eyes were drawn to him as he completed his laps with Chad and the other guys. He was so good-looking it ought to be illegal, she thought with a sigh as she hit the volleyball with all her might, pretending it was his arrogant face.

"Earth to Gabi" Taylor said with a smile "You're drooling"

Gabi blinked at looked at her friend who was laughing

"So what are you gonna wear to Sharpay's party Gabs?"

Gabriella shrugged" Sharpay and Ryan are taking me to the mall, you wanna come?"

Taylor nodded "Uh huh, otherwise you'll come home with something covered in rhinestones and glitter knowing those two"

"I really don't know what to get" she confessed biting her lip" I've never really gone to a party like this one"

"Well, you want something pretty and flirty, but not too slutty, nothing a cheerleader would wear" Taylor suggested "Something that says to Cody, I probably won't but I might" she winked.

Gabriella blushed "You think Troy will be there?"

Taylor rolled her eyes "Forget about Lunkhead Basketball man, think about Cody, Mmm what a dish"

"Taylor!" Gabriella hit her friend lightly "he's my date"

"A girl can dream can't she?" she said with a sigh "so much better looking than that Danforth thing"

Gabriella looked at Taylor closely "Who mentioned Chad . . . Taylor Mckessie!"

"What" she asked innocently

"You are as bad as me "

"What? No way! I can't stand that Danforth, he's a jerk" Taylor cried

Gabriella smiled at her friend and said teasingly "Me think the lady doth protest too much"

Taylor looked sheepish "Am I that obvious?"

"Only to me cos I know you so well. So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, not a damn thing"

"What? Taylor why not?"

Taylor looked sad for a second.

"I'm not blind Gabriella. To Chad we're both still geeks, he wouldn't even be talking to me if it wasn't for Troy trying to get into your good books. No, I shall have to be content to worship from afar . . . can you imagine his reaction if he knew? He'd think that was like the biggest joke ever and my life would be a misery. . . After all we all know how popular we are" she said with a bitter little laugh.

Troy watched as Gabriella and Taylor laughed together, she was so beautiful when she laughed, her face lit up and she looked full of life. He knew he wanted her but told himself it was for the bet, that the only difference between her and the girls he normally screwed was the challenge. He didn't like to lose and he was determined he wouldn't. Troy Bolton always got what he wanted.

Gabriella didn't attend detention that afternoon, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay and Ryan decided they needed extra preparation for tomorrow's party. They wanted to run through hairstyle choices, make up lessons, and even what she was going to say. Gabriella found it all a bit trying and just wanted to be left in peace to order a pizza and study.

"Study?" cried Ryan "Its Friday night, that's like a crime"

"Pizza" yelled Sharpay horrified "Gabriella this is a date weekend, we don't eat Carbs"

Gabriella rolled her eyes "Well I do, so please can we hurry this up"

Taylor looked her best friend up and down "Gabs this is important, it's your first major social event in high school and you need to be prepared"

She shook her head "It's not like its prom"

"Well Missy unless you get this right you won't be going to prom" Sharpay warned wagging her finger "so what will you do if he wants to kiss you?"

"Sharpay!" she squeaked flushed and embarrassed to be talking like this, especially in front of Ryan.

"Relax Gabs I've heard it all" he reassured her looking faintly bored.

"So what will you do?"

"I don't know let him?" she asked hoping it was the right answer. Sharpay nodded.

"But not too much Gabi and definitely go no further than first base"

Gabriella nodded as though she understood, although she had absolutely no idea what first base was.

"And don't drink too much" Ryan put in helpfully

"I don't drink at all" she muttered, suddenly thinking that maybe this wasn't a good idea. Taylor noticed the worried look on her face and smiled

"Don't worry Gabi, you'll have a ball"

She smiled weakly "I hope so"


	6. Always from a Book

Please be aware that the following chapters deal with some sensitive issues such as rape, but don't worry nothing really bad happens it's just alluded to. As usual I own nothing except my little day dreams, oh and Cody Delaney but I'm not proud of that.

TinkT.xx

If the pre party preparation talk was bad, then the pre party shopping was worse. Gabriella either felt naked or like a pageant queen covered in glitter and sparkles, when she tried on the outfits chosen for her by Sharpay. She still wasn't used to showing her amazing figure off and wanted to hide her curves away in baggy tops and skirts. Sharpay and Ryan insisted she have something with a bit of pizzazz and color. But it was Taylor who finally came to the rescue and found the perfect dress for her. Slightly vintage looking, it was a white cotton, tea length prom style dress, with a lace overlay and a cerise ribbon around the middle, tied with a little bow. It looked pretty and demure and made Gabriella feel like a princess.

"Oh wow Gabi that looks so pretty" Taylor gushed as she stepped out of the dressing room wearing it.

"D'ya like it?" she asked grinning from ear to ear, swishing the material about.

"Like it? I love it!" she exclaimed jumping up and down

"Sharpay?" she asked looking at the drama queen.

"For you it's perfect, although it could use a little something" she murmured, one perfectly manicured nail toying with her lip as she thought hard.

"Leave it to me" Ryan smiled; he had the perfect accessory in mind.

The group spent the reminder of the morning shopping for accessories for their outfits, shoes, purses, and jewellery. Ryan insisted Gabriella wear none, what he had in mind would work in place of jewelry.

By mid afternoon Sharpay and Ryan retreated, to check how the staff was coping with the preparations for their party. That was one of the benefits of your parents being rich and often being out of town, you could throw parties every once in a while and not have to do anything except turn up and look good. Kelsi had also gone home to start getting ready leaving Taylor and Gabriella alone with their own preparations. Gabriella found herself wondering again if Troy would be there, and more importantly who would he be with, Chanelle again?

"Are you nervous Gabi?" Taylor asked as they applied face packs.

"I suppose so, I've never been to a party with a guy before and Cody seems nice" she said hesitantly

"And what about Lunkhead basket ball man?"

"What about him?" Gabriella said with a lightheartedness she didn't feel.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if Troy the basketball boy, tries to entice you out of Cody's arms, you know how those two hate each other"

Gabriella sighed, she'd forgotten that they didn't get along "I don't think he'll waste his time on me, he'll probably be too occupied screwing cheerleaders" she finished bitterly.

"I don't know Gabi; I think he could surprise you"

"The only thing that Troy Bolton could do to surprise me is join a monastery or take a vow of celibacy" she laughed out loud at the image of Troy in her head.

The next few hours passed quickly, as they girls showered, did their hair, makeup and then finally dressed. Taylor wore a red floaty dress with little red sandals and a red hair band in her hair. Gabriella wore her new dress and tied her curls back loosely in a bun at the nape of her neck and to finish her look, a pretty pink orchid sent by Ryan to wear behind one ear. On her feet she wore white ballet pumps and carried a little white purse.

"Gabs you look so pretty" Taylor exclaimed as the doorbell rang. Gabriella's heart pounded with nerves as she headed down the stairs to greet Cody.

"Looking Good Gabs" he smiled and took her hand pulling her out to his car. Calling "bye Mom" over her shoulder, she motioned for Taylor to follow them.

"You don't mind if we give Taylor a ride do you Cody" she asked as they climbed into his truck.

For a second his smiled faltered but remembering that Gabriella was more than likely a sure thing, he decided to be magnanimous and said

"No problem, now I get to take two gorgeous girls to the party instead of one"

Taylor and Gabriella giggled and exchanged looks.

The party was in full swing by the time the trio arrived and whilst Cody went to get them drinks Taylor and Gabriella decided to mingle. The house was packed full of seniors dancing, drinking and generally having a good time. Sharpay and Ryan were nowhere to be seen but Gabi soon spotted Kelsi and gave her a wave as she danced with some of the music club kids.

"Here we are. A Soda for Taylor and an OJ for Gabi" he handed the girls their drinks and popped the top off a Bud.

Gabi took a long drink to hide her nerves and looked at Cody "Is this OJ okay?" she giggled at the inadvertent rhyme "I mean it tastes funny"

"I think so, maybe its cause it's not chilled enough" Cody suggested with a smile as Gabi nodded and took another long drink.

Taylor looked at the pair and said "Well I'm off to find Sharpay and Ryan. Have fun you guys"

Gabi waved her off and turned to Cody "How about we go sit by the pool and talk" he suggested. Gabi smiled; there was nothing scary about talking, that she could do. Cody put an arm around her waist and she stiffened for a second forcing herself to relax, it wasn't as nice as being touched by Troy but then he wasn't Troy, he was better.

Cody and Gabriella headed outside to the pool, where they sat together on a sun lounger. Gabriella felt a little crowded by how close Cody sat but guessed since they were in public place it would be ok. They talked about school and how they were doing in class, what they wanted to do after high school, what they wanted to achieve. Cody was funny, listened to her when she spoke and he didn't call her babe once. As time wore on she didn't pay attention to how many OJs she had until she started to feel a little giddy.

"C'mon Gabi lets dance" Cody suggested and pulled her to her feet. She swayed a little and looked up at him with a giggle

"Oops! I'm so clumsy. Troy's always telling me I'm a klutz"

Cody grimaced at the mention of Troy but said nothing instead pulling her close to him and grinding his hips against hers. Gabriella felt lightheaded as she danced close to Cody, grinding with him, her arms around his neck as she looked into his eyes, she felt as free as a bird and laughed out loud enjoying herself.

Troy had watched them surreptitiously all evening wanting to keep an eye on Cody. He couldn't believe how beautiful Gabi looked when she'd arrived, dressed in virginal white with a flower behind her ear. Troy had watched as they'd talked and laughed and how Cody kept bringing Gabriella drinks. If he didn't know better he'd have said that she was drunk, Cody was spiking her OJ, probably with vodka since Troy knew it was tasteless and odourless. As he watched them grinding together, he felt a surge of jealously so strong that he wanted to rip Cody's face off. Gabriella was dancing far too suggestively to suggest she was sober; she would never have behaved like that in the cold light of day. Cody stood behind her and she bent at the waist moving her hips from side to side, with his hand on her neck holding her their as they danced. Troy felt himself getting slightly turned on watching her dance and part of him, a very male part of him, wished he were dancing with her.

"Cody" Gabi gasped suddenly feeling a little ill "I need to go sit down, somewhere quiet. I don't feel too good"

Cody nodded and took her hand, leading her back inside the house and up the nearest set of stairs. Troy followed unseen by the pair, as they made their way along the hall at the stop of the stairs to a guest bedroom. Gabriella was swaying and unsteady on her feet, she was drunk, Cody had got her drunk.

"In here babe" Cody said and opening a door and pulling her inside. Gabriella followed him and sat down on the bed.

"Cody I don't feel so good, I'm sleepy" she yawned her limbs all floppy and she moved them experimentally with a giggle, enjoying the feeling.

Cody sat next to her on the bed and put an arm around her shoulders, stroking the bare skin of her neck and then her cheek. Gabriella turned to look at him; and their eyes met, this was it, her first kiss. Suddenly his lips descended on hers and instead of them being soft and gentle, they were hard and brutal as they meshed against hers.

"Cody! What are you doing? Stop!" she said against his mouth but he ignored her and held her tighter. She attempted to push him away but wasn't strong enough.

"C'mon Gabi you know you want it, you've been giving me the look all evening" he muttered running his hands down her shoulders and onto her breasts, squeezing them painfully as he pushed her down onto the bed.

"Cody! NO! I don't want this! Get off me!" she cried tears dripping down her face, realizing that he wasn't intending to stop. Her first kiss was about to turn into a rape she thought, as he thrust his hands under her dress to get to her panties. Gabriella began to struggle all the more but he was just too strong.

"Sure you do babe, you're just like all-", whatever he was about to say lost as he was suddenly torn from above her and thrown across the room.

"Bolton" he snarled and jumped to his feet trying to throw a punch at Troy, who ducked but managed to punch Cody in the stomach sending him crashing back to the floor.

"Delaney get your ass out of here now! Before I send for the cops and if I ever see you within breathing distance of Gabriella again, I will kill you" Troy growled his face a picture of fury.

"Bolton you won't get nowhere with that bitch, save your energy" he laughed as he walked out of the door and slammed it behind him.

Troy turned to Gabriella who was huddled on the bed sobbing, her knees drawn up to her chest, her face against her knees. She looked broken and Troy felt his heart ache for her.

"Gabriella" he said softly coming to stand before her "Are you ok?"

Gabriella lifted her head and tried to focus on Troy stood before her "Troy? You saved me, from Cody . . . he was trying to r-", she trailed off and began to sob anew.

Troy hunkered down in front of her and touched her hair "Hey you're safe now, he's gone" he soothed stroking her silken locks. He grimaced when he noticed the flower she'd been wearing crushed on the floor in front of the bed, a metaphor for Gabriella herself.

"I was so scared Troy . . . Thank you" she said in a rush, jumping to her feet and throwing herself into his arms. Troy caught her and held her close murmuring soothing words into her hair; it was agony and ecstasy to finally hold her like this. She trembled in his arms as she cried and there was nothing he could do, but hold her and whisper words of comfort.

Gabriella cried for all she was worth, holding onto Troy's shirt front. It was wonderful to be held by him, to be able to take comfort from him and know she was safe. Even though she still felt somewhat unsteady, her experience with Cody had sobered her up enough to understand what was going on. As her sobs abated she pulled away slightly and looked up into Troy's face

"I'm so sorry about your shirt Troy" she said softly looking down at the brown shirt, now wrinkled and wet.

He smiled gently "Don't worry bout it . . . Hey you feeling a little better now?"

She nodded shyly knowing she must look a mess, her make was running, her hair was a mess and her clothes all crumpled

"I'm sorry about spoiling your evening" she whispered staring up at him, feeling all her energy drain from her body, she felt tired so tired.

"That's ok I didn't come with anyone special" he paused and looked down at her "You know this wasn't your fault don't you?"

Gabriella shook her head mutely "if I hadn't danced like that with him, if I hadn't wanted him to kiss me . . . he was supposed to be my first kiss" she finished sadly.

"Gabriella, this was Cody's fault, nobody else. You can dance however you want to, and kiss as many guys as you want. No still means No"

"I guess you're right but I feel like I invited him to do it"

Troy frowned "How d'ya mean?"

Gabriella bit her lip nervously and couldn't believe that she was having _this _conversation with _this_ person, it must be the alcohol, she reasoned.

"Well I wanted him to kiss me, to hold me, to do some of the things I've only ever read about in books. If it wasn't for me wanting that" she stopped looking down at the floor.

Troy smiled and slowly reached out a hand to touch her cheek, typical Gabriella, always out of a book.

"Your first kiss shouldn't be about something you read in a book, it should be about wanting to kiss someone so bad that you can taste it, you can taste them" he said softly looking down into her eyes. Gabriella unconsciously parted her lips and licked them. Troy groaned softly and she jumped at the sound.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Troy shook his head remembering who she was and why he was here with her. She'd just been attacked and he wanted to kiss her, slick real slick Bolton, he said to himself.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter" he said with a reassuring smile.

Gabriella felt frustrated, she was sure he'd been about to kiss her then something had stopped him, he'd probably remembered she was a geek.

"Listen I'll go and find Taylor for you. Stay here and lock this door until I come back okay?"

Gabriella nodded feeling disappointed he was leaving her and sat herself on the bed.

Troy headed back to the party and spotted Sharpay dancing with Zeke, they both looked a little worse for wear as they grinded together in time to the music.

"Hey Guys you seen Taylor?" he asked them above the noise.

Sharpay shook her head but Zeke answered "I think I saw her in the kitchen talking with Chad"

Troy raised a brow in surprise, Taylor and Chad talking? To each other? They despised each other, didn't they?

True to Zekes word he found them in the kitchen but they weren't exactly talking, they were caught in the middle of a very passionate kiss. Troy stared for a second at the sight of his best friend wrapped around Taylor and then cleared his throat.

"Um hum" he said loudly

Chad pulled away from Taylor reluctantly and said "Dude!"

"Sorry guys, but I need to speak to Taylor" he gave them an apologetic smile and rubbed the back of his neck self consciously.

"Your timing is really off Bolton" Taylor muttered "What is it?"

"Its Montez, she needs you"

"What have you done to her Bolton? Where is she?" she demanded letting go of Chad

"Follow me, she's upstairs in one of the guest rooms"

"What's she doing up there, I swear Bolton if you've taken advantage of her" she threatened him following him out of the kitchen, closely followed by Chad.

"Not me. Delaney" he said with a look at Chad who paled slightly remembering their conversation in the locker room.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Troy knocked softly on one of the doors.

"Montez, it's me. Let us in" he said loudly to be heard over the music coming from downstairs.

Gabriella stood up when she heard Troy's voice feeling safer than she had in the past few minutes. Although she knew the door was locked, she was still terrified that Cody would come back. Unlocking the door she opened it and gave the trio a wobbly smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Oh Gabi" Taylor gasped taking in the sight of her best friend and holding out her arms to her. Gabi allowed herself to be hugged fighting the tears that threatened to overwhelm her.

She met Troy's eyes over Taylor's shoulders and mouthed "Thank you".

He smiled in response "We'll give you guys some privacy"

Gabi shook her head and pulled away from Taylor "No! Please don't, what if he comes back"

"He won't Montez he's not stupid" Troy tried to calm her.

Gabriella noticed she was back to being Montez again and sighed "Please stay I'd feel better if you and Chad were around" Gabriella blinked. She never thought she'd say those words in a sentence.

Troy nodded "For a little while, C'mon Chad" he said and they crossed the guest room to the patio doors and opened them taking at seat outside while the girls talked.

"Tay I was so scared" she hiccupped "I think I'm a little drunk"

Taylor looked at her friend "But you were just drinking OJ . . . I bet that shit spiked your drink!"

"That would explain it. Tay he kissed me and he wouldn't stop, he touched he me Tay!" she began to cry again at the memory

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry" she hugged her again "He didn't ra-"

Gabi shook her head "Troy stopped him"

"Troy?" Taylor repeated dumbly "What was he doing up here"

Gabriella shrugged wiping at tears that wouldn't stop coming "I don't know, all I know is one minute Cody was on top of me the next he was flat on his back. Troy saved me Taylor"

"Thank the lord for Troy Bolton" she chirped hoping the guys couldn't hear. Then she pulled a face "Did I just say that?"

Gabriella laughed through her tears but began to yawn.

"We should get you home Gabriella, do you wanna go get checked out at the ER first?"

"NO! I couldn't face going through that again. I just wanna go home put on my pyjamas and crawl into bed"

"Ok sweetie I'll call us a cab"

Out on the balcony Troy and Chad talked, trying not listen to the conversation going on inside the room.

"So you and Taylor huh?" he asked as they lent over the balcony watching people in the pool below.

Chad shook his head unable to believe it himself "Dude, one minute we were screaming at each other the next she was all over me. She's a hottie" he smirked.

"Anyway never mind that, what happened with Cody and Montez?"

Troy scowled and made a fist "That bastard was going to rape her, I followed him and found him on top of her, hands up her dress"

"Dude! I hope you beat the ever living crap outta him" Chad exclaimed, chicks were fair game if they wanted to be, but to force someone was not cool.

"I gave him a few"

"So where's this leave you and the gorgeous geek?"

Troy shrugged

"There's no way you can hit that now . . . although if she thinks of you as a protector maybe you can use that to your advantage" Chad grinned, the cogs turning in his brain.

"Whatever man" Troy said wishing Chad would shut up about the stupid bet, he wanted to check on Gabriella.

"Guys?" Taylor's voice came drifting outside. The pair turned and went inside.

Gabriella sat trembling on the bed, her whole body shaking. Troy looked at her and then Taylor.

"I think it's the shock" Taylor told them putting an arm around her friend.

"I'm gonna call a cab and take Gabi home" she told them

Troy shook his head "No need I'll give you a ride, Taylor you can stay with Chad"

Taylor looked at Gabi, wanting to stay but not wanting to leave her best friend.

"Its up to you Gabs"

Gabi could see how much she wanted to stay "I'll go with Troy, you two stay and have a good time"

Taylor tried not to smile "Are you sure?"

Gabi nodded, she know how much her friend liked Chad and didn't want her to waste an opportunity to go for it "I'm sure".

Taylor turned to look at Troy "I can trust you with her can't I?"

Troy nodded "Yes Mckessie, I will take her straight home, I promise"

Taylor stood up and pulled her friend into a fierce hug "Any trouble and he'll have me to answer to "she said into her friend's ear.

"Good luck" Gabriella whispered back.

Chad and Taylor left the room, leaving them alone

Troy looked at Gabriella who was shaking badly now, he could actually see the tremors running through her body. He watched as she fought back tears and wrung her hands together

"Gabi?" he asked and she looked at him. She was Gabi again "You ready to go?"

She bit her lip and nodded "I think so".

Troy smiled and opened the door. The hallway was deserted, so they started down the stairs, Troy behind Gabriella, all the time keeping an eye open for Cody. Downstairs the party was still in full swing, nobody even noticed a very wreaked looking Gabriella and a tense Troy. Out of the corner of her eye Gabriella spotted Cody and froze. He had his arms wrapped around a blond busty girl, Chanelle, and was kissing her passionately as she writhed on his lap.

Gabriella felt sick, she wanted to be sick to think that he had touched her and kissed her.

"You ok?" Troy asked following her line of sight. He too was repulsed to see Cody and Chanelle making out. Troy made a mental note never to touch that girl again, sure she was a good lay but now she was tainted by Cody.

Gabi nodded as tears threatened to fall and they headed out of the front door together.


	7. Its Biology Right?

A BIG THANK YOU to all the people who reviewed what I've done for far, it really meant a lot that people are enjoying it as it's the very first time I've ever . As I've already said the story is complete but I am planning on editing it as I upload. Hope you enjoy what happens next, I know I did. TinkT.xx

Gabriella climbed into Troy's car and shivered as the cold night air attacked her body, she shook so bad her teeth chattered. She couldn't believe what had just happened; she thought Cody was nice guy. Troy noticed how badly she trembled and reached for the buttons on his shirt.

Gabriella seeing what he was doing felt a flare of panic, had jumped out of the frying pan into the fire?

"Wh- What are you doing?" she asked shakily as he continued to unbutton his shirt.

"You're cold Gabi and you're already a little shocked. You need to warm up. Here take this, put it on" he said and handed her the brown shirt.

"Oh thanks" she murmured and slipped it over her shoulders. It was soft and warm and smelt of Troy. It was also far too big and Troy smiled at her, she looked lost in it. They rode home in companionable silence as Gabi drifted in and out of sleep.

To Troy she had never looked more beautiful even with her makeup smudged and her hair a mess. He told himself he should forget about her, forget about the bet, and go on with his life of Basketball and sleeping with cheerleaders. But he knew he wasn't going to be able to, he wanted her and he meant to have her, whatever it took. He felt like a jerk, she had been through an ordeal and here he was planning the best way to keep her in his life.

"Gabi" he touched her shoulder as they pulled up in front of her house. Gabi jumped awake with a cry

"Don't touch me" she gasped for breath for a second before she realized where she was and who she was with

"Its okay Gabi, its just me Troy" he said softly turning to face her.

"I know, I'm sorry you just scared me there for a second" she chewed her lip nervously and looked at her house in darkness.

"Will your mom be waiting up for you?"

She shook her head "She's probably still out, after all it is Saturday night" she said bitterly

"Are you gonna be okay?" he looked at her, blue eyes meeting brown in the darkness.

She shrugged staring at him, mesmerized by the look on his face and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Oh Gabi, babe, don't" he said and traced the path of the tear down her cheek with his thumb. Gabi was too lost in the sensation of being touched to object to being called babe and she leaned into his hand her eyes closing.

"I just keep thinking about it you know . . . My first kiss and that happened, it was my fault, it must have been" she spoke slowly, eyes still closed as Troy stroked his thumb across her cheek and down onto her lips, silencing them.

"It wasn't your fault Gabi and that wasn't a kiss. It was a punishment . . . so it doesn't count" as he spoke he stoked his thumb across her lips making her heart race, head pound and lips tingle. She opened her eyes and looked deep into his beautiful blues

"It doesn't?" she whispered, her tongue touching his thumb as she spoke. Troy felt his gut clench and his blood surge at the touch of her tongue, he was so turned on but it felt so wrong to want her after all that had happened. He shook his head, his hair falling across his eyes. Gabriella lifted a hand to brush it away but froze.

"Its okay" he said softly and she brushed his hair away from his face. Her fingers grazed the skin of his forehead.

Troy desperately wanted to kiss her but didn't want to scare her; he tensed and tried to think of something, anything to distract him. Gabriella looked at his mouth and felt a tide of longing so strong that she didn't want to fight it. She wanted him to kiss her but sensed he was holding back, she'd never have believed she'd be alone with Troy Bolton and she hadn't been kissed.

"Troy? Would you, I mean could you . . ." she paused searching for the right words to ask for what she wanted.

Troy searched her eyes for a long moment understanding what she wanted, then gave her a long slow smile that did nothing to calm her heart rate or her trembling.

"Are you sure Gabi?" he husked his voice deep.

"Yes" she sighed as she watched Troy's face coming closer to her own and she felt his breath against her lips, as her eyes closed and their mouths finally joined. Troy's lips were smooth, soft and different from Cody's, as he gently brushed them over her trembling mouth again and again. Fireworks exploded behind her eyes as she relaxed and her mouth parted on a sigh as she felt Troy's tongue glide over her bottom lip and then back again. Gabriella slanted her head to give him better access to her mouth, she wanted more, needed more, but still he continued the tender stroking of his mouth across hers making no move to deepen the kiss. She squirmed in her seat trying to press herself closer to Troy as she wound her arms around his neck, her fingers in his hair.

Troy hardened the instant their mouths met but he fought to remain in control of himself, not wanting to scare Gabriella. As experienced as he was Troy knew exactly which buttons to push to get a response, but he had never felt like this before, not wanting to rush to take his time. Anticipation was a thing he'd never considered but suddenly he saw its appeal. He could feel the effect he had on Gabriella as she attempted to get closer to him and made soft sighs in the back of her throat. Slowly he released her mouth and bit by bit pulled away from her ever so slightly, to see her face. Her eyes were still closed and her cheeks flushed, she looked thoroughly kissed and Troy couldn't help but allow himself a grin.

"Hey "he began his voice cracking "You okay in there?"

Gabriella smiled and slowly opened her eyes, she was embarrassed and she nodded.

"I better go in" she whispered with a nervous grin

"Yeah I suppose so" he said rubbing the back of his neck

"Thank you Troy, I mean for rescuing me and for the er-"

"No problem Gabriella . . . Hey you wanna hang out with me tomorrow? We could drive to the beach, take a walk, grab some lunch?" he asked suddenly on the spur of the moment.

Gabriella beamed "Yeah, I'd like that a lot"

Troy nodded "Ok then, I'll pick you up around ten"

"Okay" she stared at him again willing him to kiss her, but he didn't.

"Night Bolton"

"G'night Montez" he said softly as she climbed out of the car. He watched her until he was sure she was safe before heading off home with a smile.

Gabriella found it difficult to sleep that night, with so much stuff running through her head. Firstly what happened with Cody terrified her; there was so much she didn't know about guys and then there was Troy, being nice and kissing her. He was so different to the jerk he was at school, he was sweet and kind and tender and as sexy she thought with a smile. She still had butterflies in her stomach from when he'd kissed her, she'd wanted more, wanted to feel passion but he held back. Was he just teasing her? Playing with her emotions as some sort of joke? Or was he just a generally good guy who'd asked her to go to the beach with him tomorrow? Gabriella didn't know but she guessed she'd find out soon enough.

The next morning Gabi was up earlier than usual for a weekend and took her time getting ready. After jumping in the shower she put on her new white bikini and studied herself in the mirror. She frowned as she touched the top of her breast and saw the ugly blue black bruise that had formed where Cody had pinched her. Maybe the bikini was too revealing and she would be asking for trouble again, did she really want Troy to see the marks on her body that spelt out her shame? Gabriella threw on a black cami top and a pair of cropped jeans before tying half her hair back in the way Ryan had taught her. Grabbing a matching purse she went downstairs to wait for Troy, her stomach churning, her heart racing. At only a few minutes past ten she heard the doorbell go and headed out the door to find Troy waiting for her by his car.

"Hi" she said somewhat breathlessly as she stood before him.

"Hi yourself Montez" he smiled back and held open the car door for her. Feeling a little disheartened he's called her Montez and not Gabi she forced herself to smile back and got in the car.

"How did you sleep?" he asked as they drove along

"Better than I expected but I woke up with a major headache"

"That'll be the vodka, nasty stuff given me some killers hangovers before now" Troy explained

Gabriella studied him as he drove; he wore a pale blue t-shirt, long black and yellow plaid shorts and trainers. She could see the tanned skin of his forearms covered with a sprinkling of hair and watched the muscles underneath his skin as he changed gear.

"Hey are you okay Montez?"

Troy noticed she'd been staring at his arm fascinated, maybe she was feeling unwell.

Gabriella blushed "I'm fine really. " she took a deep breath "Troy I really wanted to say thanks again for last night, you know saving me, bring me home and er well bringing me home"

He smiled at her, noting she was unwilling to bring up their kiss. He had a feeling this would happen and that's why he'd called her Montez to put things back on an even keel, so she wouldn't feel as though he was going to jump on her.

"It's okay Montez, I'm just pleased I was there to help" he said sincerely and as Gabriella searched his face she realized he was telling the truth.

"You're so different" she said softly.

Troy turned to look at her "Huh?"

"From school, you're like an entirely different person"

Troy shrugged his arm out of the car window "People see what they want to see . . . I have a rep remember "he chuckled

"Oh I remember Bolton" she paused "So where are you taking me?"

"I figured the main stretches of coast will be hella busy today so I thought we could go a little further out . . . My mom and dad used to take me to this great little cove should be pretty deserted" he looked her in the eye "If that's okay with you?"

"That's okay with me" she said softly and watched as he fiddled with the Cd changer in the car. Music filled the space and for a while they were silent, lost in their own thoughts.

Gabriella couldn't believe she was here with Troy the basketball boy, and they were getting on. He was a cool guy, smart and very funny she found as he did impressions of teachers. When they arrived at the cove Gabriella couldn't believe her eyes. There in front of her was white sandy beach surrounded by craggy cliffs, at one of the beach there appeared to be a little cave or grotto. As she looked out to sea she could make out people in the distance on boats but were too far out to notice them, as Troy had said it was pretty much deserted. Gabriella felt a little twinge of apprehension but remembered that she trusted Troy and climbed from the car.

"Need any help?" she asked as he rummaged around in the trunk

"No I'm good" he said picking up the large knapsack that contained all the essentials for a day at the beach.

After locking the car Troy lead Gabriella to a steep path down which lead down to the cove. Gabriella looked down nervously, she wasn't too good with heights and the path was steep and winding.

"Don't worry Montez I won't let you fall" he said and set of down the path. Gabriella followed gingerly bracing her weight against the slope of the bank and bit by it she reached the bottom. Unfortunately she didn't see the hole until it was too late, one moment she was walking steadily down, the next she was flat on her back looking up at the sky.

"Oops"

Troy loomed over her casting a shadow over her eyes "You ok?"

"Oh yes, just dandy" she snapped feeling like a fool for falling over in his company again.

He held out his hand with a smirk "C'mon Klutz"

Gabriella reached out and he pulled her to her feet. Their eyes met and she smiled at him feeling the familiar tingle where there hands had been joined.

Gabriella waited with bated breath, surely he would kiss her now, there was no one around and he was Troy Bolton. His hand reached up and touched her cheek, she closed her eyes and pursed her lips ready,

"You've got dirt on your cheek" he said and rubbed it away.

Gabriella's eyes popped open and she flushed with embarrassment "Thanks"

Troy grinned and carried on walking, after a few seconds Gabriella started after him. She didn't understand him, he'd kissed her last night, asked her to come with him today, but now he didn't seem the least bit interested in her. This was not the Troy Bolton she'd heard about from all the girls he'd been with.

Troy was aware of exactly what he was doing and just how she was feeling. He didn't want her to see him as Troy Bolton, East Highs resident sex maniac; he wanted her to see just Troy. He wanted her to come to him, so he didn't have to chase. That if anything happened between them it would be her choice, she couldn't say he'd tricked her or seduced her. As he'd discovered the night before, there was something to be said for anticipation. And to be honest Troy was enjoying the experience of going slowly and just being friends with Gabriella. He liked her, more than he was willing to admit to himself or others. She was smart and pretty but also feisty and wasn't afraid to tell him off, she had a beautiful smile and loved to laugh. Troy just couldn't believe she'd hidden those things about herself for so long.

The talked as they walked along the beach trying to find the perfect place to set down, Troy found out that Gabriella loved to dance and Gabriella learned that Troy enjoyed singing. They found a spot with a little shade just near the grotto and Troy spread out two large blankets before dropping the knapsack onto the sand. Gabriella sat down and watched dry mouthed as Troy stripped off his T-shirt and shoes leaving him in just his shorts. He was gorgeous, perfect, with a tautly muscled chest and a six pack that Gabriella ached to run her hands over. His skin looked tanned and smooth with no hair except for under and along his arms. She gulped realizing she was staring

"Montez are you coming in the water?" he asked trying no to get turned on at the way she stared at him.

She nodded dumbly, feeling her face flame and stood up to remove her jeans and top. Feeling suddenly shy she turned her back on Troy, not wanting him to see the bruises on her chest.

Troy watched from under his lids as Gabriella took off her clothes, leaving her stood uncertainly in a tiny white bikini, her back to him. His heart pounded as he looked at her, she was beautiful so beautiful. He allowed his eyes to travel up the length of her long slim legs, over her perfect hart shaped ass, her tiny waist and her narrow back. Troy could see she was self conscious from the way she stood; her shoulders hunched, her toes biting into the sand.

"Turn-Turn around Gabriella" he said his voice hoarse

Slowly, so slowly that Troy could count every heartbeat she turned to face him. Oh wow, her body was even more amazing from the front. Her stomach flat and toned and her breasts, he stopped

"Gabi?"

She couldn't bring herself to look at him, her eyes stayed firmly on the ground as she realized he'd seen the bruises

"Gabi . . . Look at me." He waited until she complied. Intense blue eyes met scared brown.

"Is that what he did?" he asked softly and she nodded tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get there earlier" he apologized wanting to take away the pain from her eyes. She shrugged "It's not your fault Troy you saved me"

"Are you ok with this Gabi, I mean _really_ ok with this?" he emphasized.

She smiled up at him, wanting to be with him "Yeah, I'm really ok with this".

He offered her his hand and smiled "Then let's go swimming".

Gabriella clutched it in her own and allowed herself to be dragged along into the ocean.

They spent the rest of the morning playing in the surf, swimming and diving, pulling each other under and at lunch ate a picnic that Troy had prepared himself. Gabriella hadn't felt this good in ages she thought as she flopped down on the blanket letting the suns rays dry her skin. She felt totally relaxed and at ease with Troy. She smiled as he sat down beside her taking his weight on his arms as he lent back.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Gabi nodded squinting because of the sun as she looked at him

"Troy can I ask you something?"

He shrugged "Sure"

Gabriella took a deep breath and asked "Why'd you kiss me last night?"

"I thought you needed it." he said simply. Gabriella felt a prickle of anger

"What d; ya mean you thought I needed it?"

"After what had happened I wanted to give you a good memory to replace the bad" he said softly, quietly.

Gabriella was angry "Thanks a lot Troy" she said sarcastically sitting up with a huff.

"Montez what's wrong?" he sighed "I thought you enjoyed it"

"You didn't need to do me any favors Bolton" she snapped pushing her hair from her eyes

"Montez you wanted it as much as me" he pointed out.

"You make me sound like s charity case Bolton, is that what I am? Do a geek a favor week?" she asked bitterly

Troy tried to focus on her face but it was difficult with her chest heaving in anger.

"What's the problem?" he snapped

"The problem is I thought you wanted to kiss me, not just do it to earn some do good charity ,Boy Scout badge" she cried getting to her feet.

"That's not the only reason I did it. I did it because I wanted to" he yelled rising to stand beside her.

Gabriella looked at him "So why haven't you done it again?"

Troy ran a hand through his hair and then rubbed the back of his neck

"I'm trying to give you space Gabi, after what happened I thought the last thing you would want is me kissing you"

Gabi looked at his face and saw the truth. Reaching up she touched her lips to his and pressed close to him. She stepped back as quickly as she'd kissed him.

"Gabi you don't have to" he began but she silenced him with a finger over his lips.

"Please listen to me Troy. . . These last 24 hours have been wonderful, spending time with you, kissing you. . . I know all about your rep and the fact you're with a different girl each week but right now I don't care about that. Right now you're with me. I want to have some fun while it lasts, if next week we go back to school and you never speak to me again at least I'll have some time"

Gabriella looked into his eyes with a sad smile "Show me what I've been missing out on all this time Troy"

Troy felt his heart stop "Are you saying you want to sc-"

"NO! Not that but we could kiss some more, you know if you wanted to" she said suddenly becoming shy again.

Troy looked down at Gabriella and realized it must have taken a lot of courage to offer herself the way she had, even knowing his reputation, she still wanted to make out with him. He felt slightly humbled that she would put so much trust in him and still expect him just to walk away. It took all of his will power not to throw her down in the sand and give her what she was asking for but it wouldn't be right.

"Gabriella lets just see what happens hmm?" he said stroking the side of her face and she flinched feeling rejected

"No its okay, I'm sorry to have asked" she mumbled, suddenly mortified.

"Fuck it Gabi, I'm trying to do the right thing here"

"Its ok Troy you don't have to lie, if you don't want me then its fine" she turned angrily, as though to walk away. Troy caught her arm and yanked her to him.

"I didn't say I didn't want you" he gritted out and pulled her close to his body.

Gabriella's breath caught in her throat as his mouth closed over hers and she felt the soft pressure of his lips. His tongue touched her lips, teasing them with little licks and tastes and she sighed in the back of her throat as she held herself still desperate not to lose contact with his mouth.

"Gabi" he said against her lips "Babe you can kiss me back"

Gabi nodded and titled her head, sighing his name. Troy's tongue touched hers in her mouth and she felt a jolt all the way through her body as they kissed, slowly, deeply. Gabriella placed her hands against the heat of his chest and felt his heart beat beneath her palms and she drew in little panting breaths as their tongues touched once more. Troy wrapped his arms around her tiny wais and pulled her closer to his body, so close she could feel the effect she had on him. She flushed red hot all over, it was the first time she had come into contact with a boner and it gave her a sense of power, as she pressed herself even closer making Troy groan into her mouth.

He pulled away with a curse and turned away from her, Gabriella touched her lips in surprise struggling to catch her breath not sure what had just happened.

"I'm sorry Montez" she was back to being Montez

"Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?"

Troy shook his head, bent over, willing his body to behave "I just need a moment here"

Gabriella was puzzled "Are you in pain?"

Troy chuckled "You could say that yeah".

Troy was hard, harder than he'd ever been and for the first time in a long time it looked as though there would be no release for him, at least not with Gabriella.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled

"Hey no need to apologize, its biology right?" he smiled at the flustered expression on Gabriella's face as she realized what his problem was.

"C'mon Montez lets get you home".

Gabriella was sad, her time with Troy was over she mused as they packed up their things and headed back to their car. She was quiet on the journey home, remembering the way she felt when they kissed, how her heart raced and her body tingled. She wasn't ready to give that up, it was addictive.

"Well Troy thanks I guess I'll see you around" Gabriella whispered as they arrived at her house.

Troy shook his head and Gabriella felt her heart begin t break "No . . . I'll see you tomorrow night. Wanna catch a movie?"

Gabriella felt a grin split her face "Sure".

"C'mere" he said in the sexiest whisper she had ever heard and she leaned towards him.

Troy kissed her softly and instinctively she opened her mouth to him, their tongues touching. But after only a second he pulled away

"G'night Gabi"

"G'night Troy" and she climbed from the car, waving as she walked up the path.

Troy couldn't believe how well his plan was going; she was putty in his hands he mused as he drove home. Cos it was all part of a plan to have her and win the bet right? He asked himself and was a little shocked when he realized that maybe it wasn't. She was a geek and for the last four years he'd teased her, called her names and generally been a dick towards her. But now he felt ashamed, she was so vibrant, so full of life and energy and he felt sick to his stomach when he thought about hurting her. She had offered herself to him for the week, for fun, for whatever he wanted and as much as he knew it was wrong he wanted her. He wanted what she was offering and he was going to take it.

The first thing Gabriella did when she reached her room was call Taylor to catch up on her news. Gabriella was thrilled to find that she wasn't in, according to her mom she was out on a date with Chad. She knew how much she liked Chad and he wasn't a bad guy really, just a little immature, a bit like Troy. Gabriella was a little disappointed that she didn't get to speak to her best friend; she had so much to tell her about Troy and the way she felt. She wanted to tell her about her decision to have a Spring Fling with Troy, she anted to ask her advice, ask her how far she should take things with Troy and more importantly find out what first base was. For a second she thought about calling and asking Sharpay but she would want too many details and could not keep a secret to save her life. It was one thing to agree to have a fling with Troy but it was quite anther to announce it to the whole school, after all they were from different worlds. She was a geek and he was a jock with a rep. Making a vow to call Taylor first thing in the morning she took a long bath before climbing into bed and dreaming of Troy.

The telephone jolted Gabriella from some very sweet dreams and she reached for it blindly

"Hello" she croaked into the receiver, still half asleep

"Gabriella why aren't you up, it's the first day of vacation" Taylor squealed down the line.

Gabriella grabbed her glasses from her nightstand and squinted at the clock

"Oh Taylor, I was so tired"

"Never mind all that. How are you feeling?"

Gabriella knew she was referring to the incident with Cody.

"Wonderful" she sighed thinking of Troy.

"Wonderful? Gabriella does this have anything to do with a certain Lunkhead Basketball man?"

Gabriella giggled down the phone "Uhhuh"

"Details! I need details! I'll be there in fifteen"

Gabriella grinned as the line went dead. She had just enough time to jump in the shower and throw on some clothes before Taylor came charging up the stairs to her room.

"Well?" Taylor demanded settling herself on the bed next to Gabriella.

Gabriella laughed again in the impatience in her tone.

"Well . . . Oh alright he kissed me, twice and we went to the beach yesterday" she rushed out

Taylor hit her friends arm "How could you not tell me this, Gabi!"

She smiled "You can talk, a date with Chad?"

Taylor squealed bouncing on the bed "I Know, he's hot right"

Gabriella rolled her eyes "So . . ." she trailed off

"So he's taking me to the movies tonight" Taylor beamed

"Tay that's great Troy's asked me to go too. We could-"

"Double Date" the girls said together and then laughed loudly.

As the giggles subsided Taylor looked at friend seriously "Gabi have you thought this through? I mean really thought this through? I mean Troy Bolton is the biggest player at East High remember"

"It's ok Tay, I know what I'm doing . . . Being a nerd for so long has taught me one thing, that I want to live for now. . . I know all about Troy and his reputation but he's different with me Tay. . . And anyway I'm not going to do anything silly like fall for him; I just want the experience, to a live a little and have fun. I don't want to graduate still a nerd; I want to graduate as Gabriella"

Taylor didn't look convinced "Well if that's what you want, a lost week with Troy Bolton, then I'm here for you . . . just be careful okay and promise me you won't sleep with him"

"Taylor!" Gabriella squeaked hitting her "of course I wouldn't, I still have a brain you know"

"Even if you do look more like a cheerleader than a nerd" Taylor laughed.

Across town the guys were having a similar conversation at Chad's house as they threw hoops.

"So you and the gorgeous geek are going out tonight?"

Troy nodded and dribbled the ball down the court "Sure, you and that Mckessie chick gonna join us?"

"Dude won't that cramp your style if you planning on doing her?"

"Hey I know what I'm doing, she's not like the other girls I do, she's smart she's not gonna fall the usual stuff like heavy make out sessions"

Troy felt guilty just talking about Gabriella that way but if that's what Chad wanted to hear, you gotta give them what they want.

"What is the plan dude? Remember you only have till the spring fling, and it's only four weeks away"

Troy smiled "A full on Troy Bolton charm offensive"

Chad laughed and caught the ball as Troy bounced it his way "You wanna see that new horror flick? You know how scared chicks get of horror movies?"

Troy shook his head "I got a better idea . . . That new high school spoof with all the sex scenes in? Get her in the mood"

"Dude you are good"

Troy snickered "That's what they tell me"

Troy didn't want to admit to Chad the real reason he wanted to see the movie, he wanted to see Gabriella laugh again and she had admitted to him she loved spoofs. The fact that it was all about sex in high school and would get Gabriella thinking about it was a bonus.

"You picking Mckessie up?"

Chad nodded "Planning on going for a drive after the movie if you know what I mean"

Troy grinned and looked at him for a second "You like this one huh?"

Chad almost blushed and shrugged "She's not bad . . . Can't decide if she wants to kiss me or kill me"

"You taking her to the spring fling?"

"Suppose so, you're taking the gorgeous geek?"

"You know me" he said evasively, that was exactly the point, nobody knew the real Troy. Gabriella had begun to see him but she was the only one.

"Unless she comes up with the goods before then, her ass will be history" Chad laughed.

Troy wondered why it didn't bother Chad that he was planning on screwing then dumping his girlfriend's best friend. If he was so into Taylor it would cause problems when he had to let Gabriella go, it could be awkward, maybe he shouldn't encourage Chad as much, he thought after Chad left to get ready for his date with Taylor. Troy honestly didn't know what he was doing with Gabriella, all he knew was the enjoyed being with her and could relax and just be himself. The whole sex thing really wasn't an issue for him anymore but he couldn't deny there was something appealing about having a virgin and Gabriella was most defiantly a virgin. The two sides of Troy were involved in a battle and Gabriella was the prize, but who would win "Rep Troy" or "Real Troy"?


	8. I still know the signs

Next Chapter coming up. Hope you're loving it as much as me. Please review and let me know what you think ( be nice?). As usual I own nothing. Ta very much. TinkTxx.

Gabriella stood in front of the full length mirror and studied her reflection with an overly critical eye. She was so nervous about going to the movies with Troy, even though Taylor would be with her. Was it a date? She wondered, he never said it was, but then again, he'd never said it wasn't. Looking at the grey vest she wore, she debated about adding a cardigan, so she wouldn't feel as exposed but then remembered that Troy had seen her in a bikini anyway and you couldn't get much more exposed than that. Slipping on her grey ballet pumps she grabbed a purse and waited for the doorbell to go.

Troy parked up outside Gabriella's house and pulled out his cell phone, he sent Chad a message telling him that they would meet at the theatre. Feeling strangely nervous he strode up to the door and rang the bell, after only a few seconds Gabriella answered. She grinned when she saw him.

"Hi Troy" she said softly

Troy looked at her with a smile of his own; she looked so pretty with her hair loose and curling around her face.

"Hey Gabi, you ready?"

She stepped out of the doorway and onto the porch and together they walked to the waiting car. On the way to the theatre they talked about what they planned to do with their time away from school, neither was surprised to discover the others plan. Gabriella said she wanted to get a head start on some homework and Troy planned on playing as much basketball as possible. They discussed the movie they were seeing and Troy told Gabriella that Taylor and Chad would be meeting them inside.

After Troy paid for their tickets, they spotted Chad and Taylor in a doorway kissing. They looked at each other and Troy rolled his eyes at Gabriella as they laughed.

"It's the hormones you know" he whispered in her ear and then winked at her.

She giggled and nodded.

"Guys! You um wanna break it up?" Troy called over to them and they jumped apart guilty, Taylor flushing a furious red to match her top.

They couples made their way into the theatre and sat down, Troy was not surprised when Chad lead Taylor to the back row. Troy paused for a moment and looked at Gabriella.

"Wanna join them?" he smirked and was shocked when she nodded and followed them along the row. As they took their seats the trailers were just beginning, but Gabriella couldn't concentrate. She wondered about her decision to sit on the back row with Troy. Was it the right one? Did it make her as bad as all those cheerleaders because she wanted to make out with him in the back row of the movies?

As Troy attempted to watch the trailers his mind began to wonder and he thought about Gabriella's willingness to sit with him on the back row, she was a smart girl, she knew what it was often used for. Slanting a glance along the row he noticed that most of the couples, including Chad and Taylor, were taking advantage of the rows reputation. He sighed realizing that neither Chad nor Taylor was going to see much of the movie. For the first time in a long time Troy felt nervous, he wasn't sure what to do about Gabriella, would she expect him to make a move on her? Did she even want him to? He knew that she must like him because of her willingness to kiss him but what did she want from him? She claimed it was just a spring thing but Troy wasn't sure he believed her. She didn't seem the type to indulge in casual relationships.

Within minutes of the movie beginning, Gabriella was laughing out loud along with the rest of the theatre and forgot to be nervous around Troy. She looked at him occasionally, to see him focusing on the screen and wished he would focus on her. He had a gorgeous smile; she thought as she watched him laugh, and as though he sensed her scrutiny he turned his head towards her and their eyes met for a long second. Electricity crackled in the air between them. They stared at each other, until the moment was broken by a scream from on screen, followed by loud chuckles from Chad, who had managed to remove his mouth from Taylor's, long enough to watch some of the movie.

Troy turned his attention back to the action on screen, then smiled to himself, and stretching out his right arm he faked a yawn, resting his arm along the back of Gabriella's seat. His hand came to rest on her shoulder. She turned her head again and smiled back.

"Cheesy Troy, very Cheesy" she whispered.

Troy shrugged and tugged Gabriella closer to him, so her head rested on his shoulder. Her heart raced as she snuggled closer to him and felt his hand draw circles on her arm, shoulder, neck and cheek. They stayed like that for a long while, Gabriella finding it hard to concentrate on the movie because of the feelings Troy stirred up inside of her, as he stroked her arm lightly. She felt hot and shivery and funny inside.

Troy stroked Gabriella's arm enjoying the softness of her skin, feeling the Goosebumps that popped up along her flesh under his touch. She was totally absorbed in the movie until the couple on screen began a heavy make out session, stripping off their clothes as they went. Gabriella gulped trying not to think how much fun it would be to make out with Troy, but also quite embarrassed as it was a pretty explicit scene. As the couple on screen began to pant and moan Gabriella swallowed and shifted in her seat slightly. Seeing the hero peeling off the heroine's bra and kissing her neck and breasts made Gabriella flush bright red and lean away from Troy slightly. She felt funny inside her tummy, almost like butterflies but not.

Troy looked at her, concerned "You ok?"

She nodded trying to smile and not look embarrassed, as the couple on screen began to have some very noisy sex. Looking away from the screen she found Chad and Taylor locking lips again and smiled to herself, doubting they had even seen three quarters of the movie.

By the end of the film Gabriella was glad to get out of the theatre, watching all those sexy scenes had made her tense and somewhat turned on, she supposed. She felt like throwing herself at Troy and begging him to kiss her. She wanted to kiss him but didn't really have the first clue where to start. Her education was sadly lacking in that department and Troy was right books just didn't cut it. She promised herself as the two couples said goodnight, that if she had the chance to spend some more time with Troy she would take what she wanted, even if that was a kiss.

Troy was confused as they left the theatre, he had been sure that Gabriella liked him and had enjoyed their kisses but as soon as things heated up in the movie he had felt her tense up. She had actually moved away from him and left Troy wondering if he had misread her and she didn't like him as much as he'd hoped. _Hoped? _Where did that come from? He was still just in this for the bet right? He asked himself getting into the car. Maybe she just wasn't interested; maybe watching the movie brought back unpleasant memories of Delaney. After all Troy realized she had been through a lot.

The pair rode home in silence, this time an awkward one. Troy wondered if he had scared Gabriella off and Gabriella wondered why Troy hadn't tried to kiss her again. Maybe he didn't like her after all, maybe she was still geeky Gabi even without the glasses and with the nice clothes.

"Thanks for the movie Bolton" she said as they pulled up in the car at her house noticing it was again, in darkness.

He tilted his head and rubbed the back of his neck "My pleasure Montez"

Suddenly they were back to last names and the little bit of closeness between them had gone, a wall in its place.

"Well maybe I'll see you around, at school" she said quietly, almost sadly putting her hand on the door handle to open it.

He nodded "Sure, see you at school" he said softly.

There was a barrier between them, they couldn't see it, couldn't touch it but they could feel it, it was there.

She tried to smile and failed, her eyes filling with tears, this was it, he didn't want to see her anymore "Night" she muttered and fled up the drive way.

Leaving behind a very confused Troy. She was the one who hadn't wanted to take things further between them; she showed him that at the movies. So was did she look so sad and sound so upset? Resting his head on the steering wheel he debated what to do, should he drive off or should he go up to the house? Did she want to be with him or not? Troy thought he knew girls but this one really had him in edge, he didn't know where he stood and he didn't like the feeling. He liked to be the one in control. Troy wanted to take back control. He noticed a light go on at the side off the house and he climbed from the car, before heading up the drive and around to the back of the house.

Inside Gabriella lay on her bed, crying silent tears of rejection. Troy hadn't asked to see her again; he didn't want to know her anymore. By Monday she would be back to being Speccy Montez and although she had promised Taylor it would just be for fun, she didn't realize, how much it would hurt when the fun was over. It wasn't fair, she cried to herself, she had only just begun to see how much she liked Troy and now she wouldn't be able to spend time with him again.

Troy stood at the base of a large tree, in the back yard of Gabriella's house and noticed it grew level with her bedroom balcony. He assumed it was Gabriella's room since the rest of the house was in darkness and a light had appeared. Taking hold of the nearest branch he began to climb, hoping to hell he was doing the right thing. It took a few minutes to get to the top and climb over the railings onto the balcony, and Troy had to admit he was a little winded, the climb was harder than it looked. He bent double trying to catch his breath for a second and then wondered what the hell he was going to do next.

Gabriella froze as she heard a noise outside and began to panic. She was all alone, her mom was at work. Slipping from the bed she turned down her lamp and grabbed a hockey stick she kept under her desk. Creeping towards the door she heard footsteps on her balcony and knew they were coming closer. Putting out a shaky hand she grabbed the doorknob . . .

Troy caught his breath and walked to the balcony doors, he put a hand on the doorknob . . . suddenly it was yanked away from him and fell into the darkened room hearing Gabriella scream.

"Gabriella! it's me" he shouted seconds, before a hockey stick came within inches of his head.

Gabriella froze recognizing the voice "Troy? What are you doing up here? Creeping about in the dark?" she stood looking down on him still holding the hockey stick.

"I came to see if you are okay, you seemed a little upset when you left" he said softly almost warily.

"Oh"

Troy sat up "Your not gonna brain me with that thing are ya?" he indicated to the stick.

Gabriella set it down "Sorry, I thought you were a robber"

"You should have called 911, not tried to attack him" Troy reasoned.

Gabriella turned her back on him and sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh "I suppose you're right but I didn't think, I just panicked"

Troy rose to his feet and ambled over to her "Can I sit down?" he looked at the bed.

"Sure" she mumbled and moved over giving him plenty of space, after all Troy was a tall guy. She scooted up to the opposite end and rested against the head board, her knees drawn up, a little freaked out that Troy Bolton was in her bedroom and they were alone in the house.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck and Gabriella began to recognize this as a sign that he was nervous or uncomfortable and she felt herself relax a little. He was feeling things just like her.

"So are you ok?" he asked her "you seemed upset. . . What's wrong?"

Gabriella looked at him "I'm just being silly, blame it on those hormones we talked about"

He shook his head "It's more than that . . . You can tell me you know"

She sighed "Its just I thought you liked me, thought you liked kissing me, but even in theatre on the back row, you didn't try to kiss me"

"You seemed uncomfortable with the movie and you pulled away from me. I know when girl's not interested Gabriella. Admittedly it doesn't happen very often but I still know the signs" he said with a chuckle.

"I was embarrassed Troy, seeing those people doing that" she rushed out.

He laughed again "That? Oh you mean screwing?"

She nodded rolling her eyes "Yes the screwing. I just felt a little silly is all"

"Why?"

"Well I've never done any off that stuff and I've never been in the back row of a movie theatre with a guy, especially a hot guy like you"

"That's cool." Troy was relieved; he understood how she felt. "I get it. So we're friends right?" he asked

"Sure friends" she said sounding a little disappointed, he smirked.

"Friends that hang out and maybe make out a time or two" he qualified.

Gabriella looked at Troy with a smile and their eyes met for a long moment.

"You're too far away" she said softly and patted the bed next to her looking shy.

Troy smiled and moved closer to her but not too close, he didn't want to get himself into a situation he couldn't stop and he had the feeling being that close to Gabriella on a bed could be dangerous.

He leant forward and kissed her softly, sweetly, his lips moving against hers, one hand brushing her cheek, the other holding hers, in his, on the bed. She pressed closer to him feeling her head spin from the sensations his mouth produced and her breathing deepened. Troy groaned as she bit his bottom lip, and then soothed it better with her tongue. He wanted nothing more than to lie down with her on the bed but knew they would be heading for trouble. He pulled his mouth away from hers with a gasp, his breathing shallow

"Brie'" his voice was hoarse "I have to go, we have to stop"

She pouted and leaned closer "Just one more please?"

"We can't Brie its-"he was cut off as she kissed him, her tongue slipping into his open mouth to massage his. She pulled him closer and tangled her hands into his hair, loving the feel it in her fingers as she kissed him deeply, their tongues dueling. Gabriella sighed into his mouth as his hand trailed up her arm and cupped her face. She loved the way he tasted, so hot and wet, he made her insides feel funny and she knew she wanted more from him, more than a girl should after only two dates and three kisses.

Troy moaned as Gabriella kissed him, it had been a long time since he'd felt this turned on this quickly. Something about her innocence affected him and he wanted to touch her, wanted her to touch him. He was hard again and he knew there was nothing he would be able to do about it yet, but if he gave her time things could change. He liked her, she turned him on in a big way but it was about something more than that and he didn't want to rush her. Suddenly the bet was the last thing on his mind; he just wanted to spend time with her.

He pulled away from Gabriella and took a few moments to settle his body and breathing.

"I really gotta go" he said looking in her eyes "But come over tomorrow, we can study"

"Study?" she repeated dumbly unable to believe her ears. Had Troy Bolton Lunk head basket ball man just offered to study with her?

He nodded with a wicked grin and headed back out onto the balcony "Phys Ed and maybe a little biology. We can go over those hormones we talked about" he called out and then winked.


	9. A Little Experimenting

My last chapter for today, had a hard day at work and my bed is calling. For those that don't already know I own nothing to do with HSM except the DVDs and soundtrack. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it makes this all worthwhile, so thank you, thank you, thank you. Ps I'm English and don't really get all that first and second base stuff, so I have taken an educated guess in later chapters, sorry if I've got it wrong. TinkT.xx

The next morning Gabriella met up with Taylor at the mall, to discuss their dates from the night before. Gabriella also wanted something new to wear when she went over to Troy's house.

Taylor told Gabriella all about going parking with Chad and how much she liked him.

"For a jerk, he's actually a pretty nice guy and so talented" she sighed

Gabriella looked at her in confusion "Talented?"

"The guy sure can kiss Gabi" she giggled "and his hands . . . oh boy!"

"Taylor!" Gabriella exclaimed smacking her friend before giggling too.

When the laughter stopped Gabriella looked at her friend shyly "Taylor can I ask you something personal?"

Taylor shrugged "Sure Gabs, what is it?"

"Its about you and Chad" she paused looking for the right words "How are things going with the, er, you know, making out "she whispered.

Taylor laughed out loud at the mortified expression on Gabriella's face.

"Fine thanks"

Gabriella shook her head "No what I mean is-"

"I know what you mean, its okay we're having fun"

"How much fun?"

Taylor rolled her eyes "Just the normal first base stuff and maybe second base if he's lucky"

Gabriella dropped her voice "What is first base and how do you get them to find it?"

Taylor laughed aloud again thinking she was joking and then realized she wasn't.

"Gabi is everything ok? I mean I thought with you and Troy hanging out, you'd know all this stuff by now"  
Gabriella shook her head "He doesn't seem to want to "

Taylor pulled a face "Troy doesn't want to? We are talking about the same Troy Bolton, the stud of East High?"

"He's only kissed me three times and he seems to be holding himself back, away from me"

"Away from you? Maybe he has something to hide, if you know what I mean" she giggled and laughed louder when Gabi looked even more confused.

"Gabriella for a smart girl you sure can be dumb! You remember biology class right? And what happens when a guy likes a girl?"

Gabi nodded and Taylor continued "Well maybe that's what he's hiding from you"

She shook her head "I don't think I could have that effect on him Tay"

"Gabi all you would have to do is breathe near him to have that effect . . . so imagine what would happen if you were kissing him and getting all snuggly"

Gabriella flushed bright red, could that really be why Troy was avoiding getting close to her?

"But how can I tell if that's what it is?"

"Well does he pull up right up close to him? Like Chad does with me" she sighed and Gabi shook her head.

"Look Gabs the only way you're gonna find out is to do a little experimenting. Tease him a little, flirt a little"

"How?"

"Sit on his lap, hold his hand, get into a tickle fight, get him to carry you, dumb shit like that" she laughed "But most of all when you're alone let your hands do the walking"

Gab blushed but nodded, thinking how useful it would be if they taught these sort of things in class, although she doubted most of the students would get any work done if their were practical sessions involved.

Gabriella was embarrassed she had to ask for advice on how to seduce a guy, but Troy Bolton really was out of her league and she hadn't the first clue what to do with him. She had an idea but that was all.

The girls shopped a while longer and then said goodbye, promising to call each other later in the evening. Gabriella went home and changed her clothes ready to go round to Troy's place. She chose a pair of cropped white linen trousers and a red and white smock top matched with white ballet pumps. Deciding to leave her hair down she pulled a brush through her tangled curls and clipped a few strands away from her face, giving her a soft look. And just in case Troy was serious about studying she threw a copy of Pride and Prejudice and a biology text book into her bag

As she rounded the corner to Troy's house she could hear giggles and shrieks of laughter coming from the back yard. Intrigued she crept silently around the side of the house and followed the noise. She was surprised to find Troy playing horsy with a tiny girl of about three or four.

"Faster horsy, faster!" she commanded with a giggle, holding Troy tightly around the back as he charged about the yard making horse noises.

Gabriella tried to hold in a giggle and failed miserably, laughing aloud. Troy stopped dead in his tracks realizing he had been spotted and tightened his hold on the little girl on his back.

"Hey Troy" Gabriella managed to say through her laughter, as the little girl peered over his shoulder at her.

"Um hi Gabriella" he was obviously embarrassed at being caught horsing around.

"Who's your friend?"

Troy set the little girl down and she immediately stood behind him, peeking at Gabriella around his legs,

"Gabriella this is my cousin Emilie . . . Ems you wanna come and say hello to my friend Gabi?" he directed his question to the little girl.

She shook her head, staring at Gabi with wide green eyes, so Gabriella knelt down at Troy's feet and smiled at the little girl.

"Hello Emilie . . . Is Troy being a good horsy?" she asked very softly and quietly so as not to scare her.

Emilie nodded shyly and Gabriella smiled.

"How about we all go inside and get an ice cream?" Troy suggested looking down at Gabriella on her knees before him and trying to shake the images in his head.

He took Emilie's hand and lead her back inside the house, Gabriella followed behind nervously. What if his father saw, and then what would he say? How was he going to explain her presence?

Troy sat Emilie at the table and dished up a bowl of ice cream whilst Gabriella sat and chatted with the little girl, who she soon had laughing and chatting. She told Gabriella that she was three years old and when she got to be a big girl she was going to marry Troy because he was her prince and she was a princess and that's what princesses do, they marry princes. Gabriella smirked at Troy as he rolled his eyes and ruffled Emilie's curls.

"I'm sorry about this Gabriella" he said "My Mom was supposed to be watching her today but got called into work, so I said I would take her for a while. You don't mind do you?"

"No she's adorable Troy and very smart for her age, did you know she can county to nearly thirty?"

Troy laughed "Trust you to spot another geek. Do you have like, radar?"

"She's not a geek she's just smart, there's a difference you know"

He nodded "I know . . . Ems how about a trip to the playground?" he asked suddenly.

"Yay" she said jumping up and down "The playground"

They spent the afternoon in the playground with Emilie, pushing her on the swings, helping her down the slide and pushing her on the roundabout. Troy pushed Gabriella on the swings as Emilie watched laughing and clapping. Gabriella and Emilie chased Troy before pushing him onto the ground and tickling him, Emilie sitting on his chest to pin him in place. They had so much fun that when it came time to take Emilie home she wanted to stay with Troy and Gabriella. Troy promised that he would bring Gabriella to see her again soon. Gabriella couldn't help wondering if that meant she would be around for a while.

"Woo am I beat!" Troy exclaimed collapsing on his sofa after Emilie left.

"She's quite a little dynamo" Gabriella agreed standing awkwardly next to him, unsure if she should sit next to him. He made the decision for her and grabbed her hand pulling her down onto his lap.

"Hey" he said softly as blue eyes met brown.

"Hey" she replied looking at his mouth seconds before it covered hers.

It wasn't a gentle kiss like she was used to from Troy, it was hard and deep and hot and wet. His tongue found hers and meshed with it inside her mouth, as he ran his hands up and down her back. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck attempting to get as close as possible to him. She heard a moan and realized it came from her. His mouth was driving her crazy, making her head spin and her body tremble as it moved away from hers and he kissed a path along her cheek and behind her ear. She gasped as he nibbled on her ear lobe and she felt out of control, not recognizing the feelings coursing through her body as he licked and kissed her neck.

Troy could feel her panting in his arms as placed hot, wet, open mouthed kisses to the skin on her neck. He groaned as she shifted in his lap, trying to get closer to him, making him instantly hard. He could feel his heartbeat as a separate surge of blood roaring in his ears. Kissing his way down her neck onto the exposed skin above her chest he attempted to control his body, needing to relieve the tension coursing through it, by moving his hips against hers.

Gabriella was in heaven, the feel of Troy under her, moving against her made her ache in places she had never ached before. She could fell tension building inside her body and knew she had to find a way to release the coil of pressure inside her or she'd go mad. As Troy took her mouth again Gabriella shifted position so she knelt over him, her knees either side of his hips as she settled herself back into his lap. She felt a surge of triumph when he groaned against her lips, at the contact of their bodies and she smiled, moving slightly again, hearing him pant, his hands tangling in her hair and holding her closer to his mouth.

Her head span and she saw fireworks as Troy continued kissing her and she felt him hard between her legs. She moved again and again, enjoying the delicious friction that built between them, enjoying the noises Troy made as she slowly tried to drive him wild. She wanted to make him feel half of what she felt. Her pulse raced, she couldn't catch her breath and her head swam, all because Troy was kissing her the way she wanted to be kissed.

Troy moved his hands onto her shoulders and along her arms and back up again. He stroked his way along her collar bone and she shivered, wanting him to touch her inside her shirt, to ease the ache that built over her heart. She arched her back slightly trying to tell him what she wanted, without saying the words, hoping he'd understand what she needed. Suddenly Gabriella heard a voice from the other room,

"Hey Troy, champ? You in yet?" it was his father.

Gabriella tore her mouth from Troy's and jumped to her feet so fast she stumbled falling backwards onto the floor. Troy looked down at her, she looked thoroughly kissed, her face was flushed, her hair was untidy and her breath came in heavy pants. He didn't look much different he supposed and he cursed under his breath as his father came into the room.

"Troy there you –"he broke off his eyes widening comically as he took in Gabriella on the floor.

Gabriella wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. Troy stood up and rubbed the back of his neck blushing.

"Dad this is –"

"Gabriella Montez" she said dazedly as she got to her feet.

"I know who you are. So are you two?" Coach Bolton trailed off, his implication clear.

"No!" they both said together, and then looked at each other.

"We're just friends Dad" Troy explained "Gabriella came over to study but we had to take Emilie to the park so . . ."

Coach Bolton nodded hiding a smile, studying was a new one for Troy.

"Well I guess I had better be going my mom will be waiting for me. It was nice to see you again Coach Bolton" she said politely wanting to escape as quickly as possible.

"I'll walk you home" Troy offered and the pair rushed from the room, leaving a chuckling Coach Bolton. Troy had never brought another girl home, especially not to "study", perhaps this one was going to be around for a while, and after all she wasn't his usual type.

"OhmyGod! I am so embarrassed! I am so sorry Troy" she muttered as they walked home.

Troy laughed "Don't worry about it, I'm not."

Gabriella groaned "But he almost caught us making out on his couch!"

"Gabi its okay I promise, he'll be cool. He probably knows what we were up to anyway"

"Oh no! Troy don't say that I'll never be able to look him in the face again"

Troy looked at her and couldn't help smiling, she looked soo cute when she was nervous and flustered as she was now. He reached out and took her hand pulling her to a stop.

"Gabi, its fine I promise you" he said looking deep into her eyes and she felt herself go weak at the knees and smile back

"Okay" she said softly and expected him to drop her hand; instead he pulled her closer to his side and carried on walking.

"Troy! Somebody could see us" she said trying to pull her hand away.

"So? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" he joked

"NO! But you have your rep remember?" she said softly

He shrugged but said nothing, leaving Gabriella more than a little confused. He had been quick to point out to his father that there was nothing between them but then so had she. Now he was saying he didn't care about his reputation. Did that mean he thought there was something between them?

"Wonder if you're rep could take hearing about Troy the horse" she giggled deciding not to dwell on it for now.

"You wouldn't dare Montez" he said "I know things about you too"

Gabi face him and they stopped walking "Like what Bolton?"

He reached his free hand up to cup her cheek and stroke it down her neck "I know that if I kiss you just here" he touched a spot on her neck " you moan my name" he finished his voice suddenly husky.

She shivered and felt the tension return to her body "Troy" she whispered as their mouths met and there was no more talking for a long while.

"_I believe in dreamin', shooting for the stars, baby to be number one, you have to raise the bar"_ Sharpay Evens sang as she drove along the street on her way back from dance class.

Suddenly she spotted a pair of familiar figures on the side walk and slowed down; to make sure she wasn't imaging what she was seeing. There on the other side of the road locked in a passionate kiss was Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. And- thought Sharpay- judging by the way they kissed it wasn't the first time it had happened.

"Well, well, well. Gabriella and Troy" she muttered to herself, speeding the little pink car back up, eager to share what she'd seen with Ryan and Kelsi.

After making plans to hang with Chad and Taylor the next day, Troy and Gabriella said goodnight. But not before Troy had given her another bone melting, make your knees go weak kiss. Gabriella was so happy spending time with Troy and was thrilled that he wanted to spend time with her too even it was just to make out. She'd never experienced anything like the way Troy made her feel and was going to lap it all for as long as it lasted. Deep down she knew she was falling for him, how could she not? He was handsome, smart, and funny and kind, not at all like the person he pretended to be at school in front of the other kids and his teammates. Gabriella liked her Troy Bolton but what worried her was the fact she was beginning to like him too much. How would she cope when he reverted to Lunkhead Basket Ball Man and they were back at school?


	10. I know where I stand

Here we go, next chapter. I'm sorry if the last one was a bit all over the place but it was nearly midnight as I edited and uploaded it. Thanks again for reviewing; I'm over the moon that people enjoy this as much as me. TinkTxx

Taylor and Gabriella sat on a bench in the Bolton's yard, watching as Chad and Troy played a little one on one. They were supposed to be refereeing but the sight if the boys shirtless had driven any sensible thoughts from their minds and the girls were content just to drool. Troy really was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen, Gabriella mused, as she watched him take a shot. All the muscles in his back and arms bunched as he jumped and threw the ball. Gabriella wondered not for the first time what it would feel like to touch those muscles and made a mental note to try next time they were alone together. She shivered slightly, just thinking about touching him, she felt like she was balancing on a knife edge and at any moment could fall off into Troy's arms.

"Take five?" Chad suggested as they stopped play both out of breath from the exertion. Troy nodded and picked up his shirt before tucking into his waistband. Gabriella's eyes were drawn to his shorts which rode so low she could see his hipbones and a light smattering of hair just below his navel.

She stood up as he approached her and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, casually as though he did it every day. Gabriella forgot to be shocked and giggled

"Eww you're all sweaty!"

"You love it though right?" he joked and watched as she rolled her eyes pretending to pull away from him and wipe her shoulder where he had touched her. They tussled for a second before Troy laughed and picked her up intending to blow raspberries against her neck but as their eyes met, they held and they stared at each other, lost.

Chad and Taylor watched them fascinated at the changes in their friends. Taylor had never seen Gabriella so happy or so relaxed with a guy; she smiled the entire time and didn't seem to mind him touching her. Chad for his part was surprised how silly Troy acted around Gabriella, how relaxed he seemed, not putting on his usual bravado or front.

"Is it me or do they seem really . . ." Taylor murmured

"Friendly" Chad supplied with a nod

The pair watched as Troy kissed Gabriella lightly on the lips with a big smacking noise and she laughed wriggling in his arms to be put down.

"Troy!" she whined "Put me down I'm too heavy"

"I've held baskets that weigh more than you, so quit grumbling" he said and tossed her over his shoulder. Gabriella screamed as she carried her around the yard and over to the pool, threatening to drop her in.

"You're the one that's needs a bath Bolton" she laughingly protested

"I wouldn't say that Montez if I were you" he made as though to drop her in the pool and she screamed again, forgetting that both her and Troy had an audience in Taylor and Chad.

"Please let me down Troy" she giggled as he span around on the spot with her still over his shoulder

"Only if you say that Troy Bolton is the best looking boy at East High and the best basketball player in the state"

"No! I can't feed your already oversized ego" she laughed clutching his shoulders as he pretended to drop her.

"Say it Montez or you're going for a swim!"

"Troy Bolton is the best looking boy at East High and the best basketball player in the state . . . with the biggest ego" she finished as he set her down on the ground.

"Why you little" he turned to grab her and she ran from him, around the pool and back to the basketball court, where Taylor and Chad stood enjoying the entertainment. Because Troy was Troy, he soon caught Gabriella and grabbed her around the waist, spinning her around as they fell in a heap onto the ground.

Gabriella straddled Troy and looked down at him laughing

"I've got you now!" she giggled "You're mine to command!"

She leaned forward and put her hands to his chest, feeling his heart pound under her hands.

"Be gentle with me" he whispered with a dirty grin.

"Troy!" Gabriella slapped his chest and he winced.

"Ow! That hurt!"

Gabriella pouted "Oh poor Troy"

"You should kiss it better" he suggested with a leer.

"Oh poor baby" she said softly leaning down and placing a soft kiss over his heart.

Troy nearly groaned as his body reacted instantly to having Gabriella kissing his chest and he hardened. Looking up at her he was struck by how beautiful she looked, he couldn't believe that she hidden herself away for so long. She had a natural beauty about her, from her almond shaped eyes and pert little nose, to her freckles and full mouth. He watched as her chest heaved from running and he itched to run his fingers under her shirt and along the edge of her bra.

"Gabriella" he said hoarsely, his eyes darkening with desire and he reached up to touch her cheek, stroking it softly, needing to touch her.

She leant over him again, her hands framing his face and her dark hair falling around them like a curtain as she kissed him sweetly. Their tongues moved against each other and she sighed into his mouth.

"HEY GUYS!" Chad shouted from across the yard "Let's keep this PG13 please!"

Gabriella lifted her mouth from Troy's blushing furiously, they had forgotten all about Chad and Taylor and she scrambled to her feet as though she had been burnt. Troy cursed Chad silently for his interruption but cursed himself more for being so carried away in public, Gabriella deserved better. She wasn't like Chanelle and other girls he'd been with, who considered making out in public to be an extra class which they must all pass and did so frequently. Troy didn't want to feel it but she was special, special to him. He frowned not liking the direction his thoughts were going in and got up from the ground.

"Chad you ready for an ass whooping?" Troy asked picking up the ball again

"Why? You gonna set Gabriella on me?" he joked and Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey I fight my own battles Danforth" he grinned and threw the ball at Chad, winding him.

"Ompf" he muttered

"Damn right" Troy laughed.

As the couples sat around Troy's kitchen Gabriella heard her cell phone ring, looking at Taylor she wondered who would be calling, very few people had her number.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella, its Sharpay. How are you?"

"I'm fine Sharpay, how are you" she asked, exchanging puzzled looks with Taylor.

"Busy, busy, busy. You know me. Anyway Gabriella I'm just calling you to invite you to a little party I'm having tomorrow night at mine, nothing big, just a few movies, some nibbles . . . I thought since it' nearly the end of vacation I'd have a few people over. You can bring Taylor of course"

Gabriella floundered for a minute not sure what to say "I'm not sure if I can Sharpay, I, er may have plans"

"Now Gabriella I'm sure whatever you're doing can't be as important as all that, I'm only inviting the coolest people, it'll be a good chance for people to see the real you" Sharpay insisted

"Er I don't-"Gabriella tried again, not wanting to waste time at Sharpay's when she could be hanging with Troy.

"So I can count you and Taylor in . . . I'm trying to get hold of Troy and the basketball team, I'm sure they'll be up for it"

"Troy? Troy Bolton?" Gabriella stammered meeting his eyes across the room. Troy listened wondering what the drama queen was going to say.

"Troy Bolton . . .I thought it would be good for you two to get to know each other Gabriella, I'm sure you two would be hot together" Sharpay said with a silent laugh, remembering how hot they had looked when she saw them kissing.

"Sharpay, Troy Bolton and I have nothing in common, why would I be interested in him?" she looked at Troy, apologizing with her eyes, willing him to understand.

"Well Gabriella if you come to mine tomorrow, you might just find you like him"

Gabriella closed her eyes and knew she wouldn't be able to win "Ok Sharpay, we'll be there at seven"

"We?" asked Sharpay

"Taylor and I . . . Anyway Sharpay I have to go. See you tomorrow"

"K, bye Gabs"

Gabriella closed her phone and an awkward silence filled the kitchen. Troy was furious that she'd pretended not to be interested in him. Why was she denying there was something between them? He knew Sharpay was a gossip but to flatly deny she was even interested in him, really pissed Troy off.

Chad noticing the atmosphere looked at Taylor who suddenly said

"Troy where's your bathroom?"

"I'll show you" blurted Chad and the pair rushed from the room.

Gabriella looked at Troy and could see that he was angry but she didn't know why. She hadn't wanted Sharpay to know there was something between them, because if Sharpay knew then the whole school would know by the time they returned to school. Gabriella wanted to keep their time together private, after all this was only a spring fling.

Troy was furious. He'd never had a girl deny an interest in him before. Crushing on Troy Bolton was something girls bragged about not denied. He felt like Gabriella had rejected him and he didn't like the feeling one little bit. He'd thought things were going well between them, he hadn't planned on it but he thought they'd stay together when they returned to school. Gabriella it seemed had other ideas.

"Troy I-"she began quietly

"Save it Gabriella, you've made you're feelings clear. That's cool, I know where I stand and that's as far away from you as possible right?" he snapped his eyes turning an ice blue she'd never seen before.

"No Troy, it's not like that. You know what Shar's like"

Troy shook his head "It's exactly like that Gabriella"

Troy was angrier than Gabriella had first thought.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't say you're sorry. . ." he looked at her "Do you know how many girls would love to be in your position?" he asked her.

Troy knew he was acting like a jerk but she had really upset him. He felt rejected and this made him act cocky, arrogant.

Gabriella felt the sting of his words and she knew the Troy she'd spent time with these last few days had gone, for the time being.

She realized that she had hurt him and it shocked her, she hadn't thought she'd be able to hurt him.

"Look Troy, I'm sorry, I thought I was doing the right thing"

"Save it Montez"

Gabriella looked at the floor and felt a little panicky, this was it, she wouldn't be spending anymore time with Troy. She felt tears gather in her eyes

"Troy I think I'd better go" she said softly.

He nodded "Yeah I think you'd better"

Gabriella walked to the door "Bye Troy"

He didn't respond.


	11. Casting Couch

Sorry about the technical error, I was so tired last night I don't know what happened! Here is Chapter 11. I have uploaded the new chapter ten- I Know where I stand. Thanx for pointing it out, you know who you are. xxxxxx

Gabriella left Troy's house unable to believe what had happened between them. She'd thought she was doing the right thing, trying to protect Troy, protect his rep, she thought with a bitter little laugh as tears leaked from her eyes. Instead she'd made him mad and probably lost him, he'd become the arrogant Troy she hated from school, the Troy that had bullied her and made her life a misery for the last few years. Gabriella knew that when she returned to school she would be in trouble with Troy and the rest of the basketball robots.

She was a block away from home when her cell rang, it was Taylor.

"Gabi, where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Tay really, I'm nearly home" she reassured her.

"Troy told us what happened, boy he sure is pissed at you"

Gabriella felt awful "I know and I tried to say that I'm sorry but he woldn't listen to me"

"So what you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to go home and eat a whole gallon of ice cream and try to forget all about Troy Bolton" she said softly, as she rounded the corner to her house.

"Gabi maybe you should try and talk to him. . .He won't be able to stay mad at you"

"I don't know Taylor, I think I really annoyed him, you know what he can be like . . . I think I'll give him some time to cool off"

Taylor sighed down the phone, worried about her friend "Well tell me you're at least going to Sharpay's tomorrow"

"I don't know if I can face him Tay"

"Gabriella you can't hide a way from him, yeah you had a fight but that doesn't mean you're done with him"

"Look Tay, I'll let you know. I gotta go Tay" she said and hung up the phone.

"Well?" asked Chad looking at Taylor, concern on his face.

Taylor shook her head "I'm not sure, she sounded really upset but I don't think she wants to make up with him, I think she's scared"

Taylor was worried about her friend, she had just seemed to be relaxing with Troy and now Taylor was worried she would become introverted again.

Chad smiled at the pretty girl and touched her face "Well then it's up to us to get them on track again"

Taylor was touched that he would do that for Gabriella and leaned into him.

"Give me a kiss handsome" she said brushing her mouth over his, feeling his smile against her mouth. The kissed for long moments, arms wrapped around each other, until Troy barged into kitchen and they sprung apart looking guilty.

Troy would have smiled, if he hadn't felt so angry with Gabriella. What she'd said to Sharpay really pissed him off, it wasn't just that she said she wouldn't be interested in him, it was a denial of everything that had happened between them. He'd thought they were getting on well and although she didn't realize it, Troy was considering making things more permanent between them. She made him feel different like he could be anybody around her, and not just the cool popular guy from school, who always had to be seen with the right people at the right places. He couldn't think of any girls he knew that would happily spend hours at the park with a three year old playing,. He also couldn't think of any other girls, that would challenge him the way Gabriella did, she was a novelty for him but one he found he liked.

He told himself he was just angry with her but he wasn't, he was hurt too and he felt rejected, which wasn't a feeling he was used to.

"So dude, you planning on calling Gabriella?" Chad asked

Troy shook his head "Nope, she knows where I am if she wants me, Troy Bolton doesn't go to them, they come to him"

Taylor rolled her eyes at Troy, unable to believe that he said that about Gabriella, he sounded like such a jerk. She could see he was back to being Lunkhead basketball man and there would be no getting through to him.

"Return of Neanderthal man" she muttered under her breath and Troy just looked at her.

Chad elbowed her in the ribs with warning look.

"You have a problem Mckessie?" he asked her

"Well actually I do, you're acting like a big jerk. Gabriella was doing what she thought was best" Taylor snapped at him.

"Well she got it wrong then didn't she" he replied angrily and then turned to look at Chad.

"You better get her outta here; I'm not in the mood for any more nerds"

Chad looked helplessly at his best friend and would be girlfriend unsure what to do. Did he call Troy out for calling Taylor a nerd? Or did he let it go; it was something Chad himself would have said once over, before he hooked up with Taylor. He looked between their angry faces, Taylor was right Troy was acting like a jerk.

"That's unfair Troy" he said to Troy and turned to Taylor "c'mon lets leave him to it"

With a final glare at Troy, Taylor followed Chad out of the door.

Troy was alone, he had some thinking to do.

The next day Gabriella and Taylor hung out with Kelsi, an idea of Taylor's to take Gabi's mind off Troy. It wasn't working; Taylor could see by the way Gabriella acted. She tried to be chirpy and upbeat, but her laughs were too loud and her smiles too wide, her expressive brown eyes so sad.

Gabriella was really missing Troy and felt so bad that she had upset him, but she didn't know how to make it right. All she'd done was what she thought Troy would want but she realized she should have asked him. In the time they had spent together, neither had mentioned what would happen after the vacation. Gabriella assumed it was only a spring fling but maybe she had it wrong. Could it be possible that Troy would want more from her? She knew she had to speak to him and find out, she just couldn't leave it like this.


	12. Just hanging out

For those who don't know I own nothing. Enjoy all; I tried to make this a little naughty without being nasty, I hope it worked. Let me know what you think and if I should have them do it again. Sorry if it's a little short and naff but it's a filler for the next chapter. TinkT.xxx

Sharpay stood before Troy and Gabriella with a smile, jumping up and down on the spot.

"I knew it, I knew it" she giggled "You two are so hot together! See how right I was Gabriella"

Gabriella opened and closed her mouth several times, at a loss for words. What did she do now? Act like it had never happened? Pretend it was the first time it had happened? She looked to Troy to rescue her and he simply smiled, enjoying her obvious discomfort. A thought suddenly occurred to him as he looked at the glee on Sharpay's face.

"Sharpay, did you set this up?"

Sharpay tried to look innocent but failed miserably "I'm sorry guys but I had to make you see how good you could be together"

She didn't mention the fact she had already seen them.

Troy looked at the worried expression on Gabriella's face and decided to put her out of her misery. He slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side.

"You were right Shar" he said but with a gentle smile for Gabriella, who beamed under his scrutiny and relaxed against him.

"Well my work here is done" she said with a little curtsey and disappeared down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Troy, I didn't mean to make you angry" she said quietly.

Troy looked into her eyes "I know you didn't 'Brie" he replied "I just got so mad when I thought you were hiding us"

"Is there an us?"

Troy leant forward and kissed her softly, sweetly, making her heart race.

"What do you think?" he asked against her mouth and he felt, rather than saw her smile.

"Shouldn't we get back to the party, won't they be missing us?"

This time Troy smiled and as he captured her lips with his, he pulled her back into the darkness of the cupboard, closing the door after them.

Gabriella sighed as Troy kissed his way around her throat, his hands stroking up and down her back. He needed to touch her bare skin, to feel her softness against him, carefully so as not to scare her, he slipped his hands under the back of her t-shirt. Gabriella moaned as she felt his hands stroking up her spine and wanted to touch him too. Slowly she moved her hands from around his neck and slid them down his back, burrowing under his clothes. Tracing the skin above his belt with her fingers she heard him groan her name, as his mouth returned hers. Matching her touch for touch, Troy slid his fingers around her body and he skimmed the soft skin of her stomach, above her trousers, before moving up to stroke the delicate lace on the underside of her bra.

She jumped with a squeak into his mouth. Troy pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, his breathing deep and heavy.

"It's ok Gabriella, we can stop" he whispered

Gabriella shook her head "I just got a shock, that's all. I like it when you touch me"

Her husky admission made the blood flow heavily to his hardness and he sought her mouth with his own, hands delving under her shirt. Gabriella shuddered as she felt his light touch against her bra. Troy could feel the rapid beat of her heart as he cupped her fullness through her bra, causing her nipples to harden. He slid his other hand down her back and palmed her bottom, pulling her against his hardness which throbbed in response. She drew in a quick startled breath as she felt the effect she was having on him.

Troy ran this thumb over her sensitive nipple and Gabriella moaned at the acute sensations that flooded her body. She felt light headed, out of control, needing more from Troy, understanding how people could get carried away. Finally the need for oxygen became too much and she pulled away from him, panting. Troy looked at her, his eyes heavy with desire but knew they could go no further tonight.

"We should go back Gabriella" he said planting a soft kiss against her forehead, and she nodded knowing he was right. If they stayed there, she couldn't be sure things wouldn't go further; she knew Troy wasn't like Cody, he would never force her but she may not be able to say no. Troy took her hand and opened the door onto the landing. Together they made their way downstairs.

Taylor found Chad in the kitchen talking with Zeke and Sharpay.

"Any you guys seen Gabi?" she asked

Sharpay giggled "I think I saw her with Troy"  
Chad and Taylor exchanged puzzled looks "My lips are sealed" said Sharpay "Unlike Troy and Gabriella's"

"What about Troy and Gabriella?" asked Troy as they walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

Zeke stared, Chad grinned and Taylor looked at Troy.

"Took you long enough" she said to Troy, who had the decency to look sheepish.

"Yeah Taylor, I'm sorry I called you a nerd" he said rubbing the back of his neck, uncomfortable.

"Well that's okay, I'm sorry I called you a big jerk"

Gabriella giggled at the thought of Troy and Taylor arguing.

"So are you two together?" Sharpay asked

"We're hanging out" Troy confirmed, giving her hand a little squeeze.

Gabriella felt her heart sink a little; he still made them sound as though they were just friends, although he obviously wasn't bothered about their friends knowing. The group left the kitchen and made themselves comfortable in the living room, to watch the movies. Chad and Taylor snuggled up on one of the many sofas, Zeke and Sharpay took the other and Troy and Gabriella sat on the floor. Troy leant against the sofa and Gabriella sat between his legs, her back against his chest, his arms resting comfortably around her middle. As the movie played Troy fiddled absentmindedly with the hem on Gabriella's t-shirt, stroked her arms or played with her fingers, Gabriella rested her head against his chest, feeling his heart under her cheek. She couldn't believe how aware she was of him, her senses tingling, from his smell, or the touch of his chin on top of her head. She couldn't wait to be alone with him again, desperate to feel out of control. Troy was happier than he had been for a long time and although they were taking things slowly he was satisfied. When he'd flirted with Sharpay and agreed to meet her, it was just to try and forget about Gabriella, his heart wasn't really in it. He'd been so glad when Gabriella had turned up in that linen cupboard and he had the chance to clear the air between them, now all he had to do was figure out what was going to happen when they got back to school.

Troy and Gabriella spent the rest of the vacation together, but there were no more hot and heavy sessions between them. Gabriella wondered if it was because they would soon be going back to school and he was trying to break it to her gently. But when she really thought about it didn't seem right, he was just the same person with her, and all that was missing was the make out sessions. They talked about everything under the sun, except their future. Gabriella decided she was defiantly going to audition for the musicale and tried to persuade Troy to join her but he refused.

On their last night together they went to the movies and for some dinner. Gabriella couldn't relax; she didn't know what was going to happen between them. Troy noticed she was withdrawn and seemed to be pulling away from him. He wondered if maybe she was having second thoughts about them and decided not to press the issue. They sat in the car, in front of Gabi's house in tense silence.

"So" Troy began "back to school tomorrow, bummer"

Gabi nodded "I'm not looking forward to it"

"Will I maybe see you about?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to push her into anything she didn't want.

"Sure" she replied think he was just being friendly rather than making a definite date.

He smiled before kissing her briefly on the lips and Gabi closed her eyes committing it to memory.

"Bye Gabriella"

"Goodbye Troy" she said softly and climbed out of the door, tears pooling in her eyes.


	13. Harlowe

I've had a few comments about ch12 saying it's confusing or doesn't seem to fit with the other chapters and having read it back I have to agree. Its very sloppy work and my only excuse was I wanted to hurry the story along a little and I did that, but very badly. So sorry people. Just to keep everyone on the same page to so speak, Sharpay set up Troy and Gabriella by getting them together in the linen closet, she only flirted with Troy to get him there. They then spent the last few days of vacation hanging out together but with no mention of what would happen when they returned to school. .. . If I get chance I may go back and re write it. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and I hope this chapter is better. I own nothing except a big grin, because people are enjoying my story. TinkTxxxx

Gabriella awoke late the next morning, after a restless night tossing and turning. As she showered and dressed she was filled with a sense of dread about the coming day. She didn't know how she was going to cope seeing Troy and not being able to touch or kiss him. Would he even speak to her? Would he be worried about his rep again? Gabriella, although changed over the previous weeks, was still a geek and Troy was still Mr. Popular. Their worlds just weren't supposed to mix.

Walking through the doors of East High she felt sick with nerves and remembered the last time she'd felt this bad was on her first day of high school. Praying that Troy would not be around she made her way straight to her locker and found Taylor waiting for her.

"So how are you feeling?" she asked. Gabriella had called her in tears, the night before.

Gabriella shrugged "I don't know . . . I don't know what to do, should I talk to him? Should I ignore him . . . I'm just so confused" she whined leaning her forehead against her locker door with a big sigh.

"Well, you'd better get unconfused, cos here he comes"

Gabriella looked up to see Troy strolling towards her, closely followed by Chad and Zeke. Her eyes ate him up, thinking how wonderful he looked, how gorgeous he was. He came to stop in front of her and smiled into her eyes

"Morning Gabriella, glad to be back?"

"Sure, what about you?" she asked studying his face, trying to figure out how he felt, what he was thinking.

"Thrilled" he replied sarcastically as Chad pushed past him to share a kiss with Taylor. Zeke stood in the background pulling faces and making gagging noises.

"So I was thinking, if it's okay with you guys, maybe Chad and I could join you for lunch?" he asked looking hopeful.

Gabriella felt her heart soar, he wanted to be seen in public with her, maybe last night wasn't the end, maybe this was more than just a spring fling.

Gabriella nodded "I'd like that" she said softly with a shy smile.

Troy grinned with relief and reached out as though to touch her face but at the last moment dropped his hand and then rubbed the back of his neck as he realized what he was about to do.

"Ok then, that's a date . . . Anyway I have to go speak to Jason before homeroom, so I'll see you later K?"

She nodded, smiling brightly, as Troy grabbed Chad by the collar and removed him from Taylor's embrace, before setting of down the hall.

When Troy had arrived at school that morning, he knew the first thing he wanted to do was to speak to Gabriella. He hadn't been happy about the way they had left things the night before and knew he had to do something about it. He'd spent most of the night planning what he wanted to say but when he had finally stood face to face with Gabriella all that had come out was an awkward invitation to have lunch together. She'd looked tired and emotional he thought when he first saw her, she looked as though she hadn't had much sleep either. Troy still wasn't sure what was going to happen between them but he knew he wanted to forget all about that stupid bet with Chad. He made a mental note to speak with Chad about it, and tell him that the bet was off. Gabriella deserved more from him than that, and he couldn't believe he'd thought of it in the first place. At the time he was pissed at Gabriella for rejecting him and had wanted to get his revenge, but now all he wanted was Gabriella.

After catching up with Jason, Troy and the rest of the team made their way to homeroom. Gabriella was already sat with Taylor and as Troy passed he winked at her, loving the way she blushed and smiled at him. He took his seat at the back and prepared to listen to Ms Darbus when his attention was drawn to the front of the room. There stood framed in the doorway was a tall statuesque blond, dressed in a short denim skirt and halter top. She was hot and from the way she looked around the room, she knew it. The class became silent for a second before Jason let go with a long wolf whistle and Ms Darbus motioned her forward.

"Settle down, settle down. Now class this is Harlowe Maloney, she's transferred to us from Florida, Ms Maloney you can take a seat at the back there"

Jason patted his knee "Hey baby, I got a seat for you here"

The class laughed and Harlowe looked at him coldly "If I throw a stick, will you fetch it?" she said with mock sweetness, causing uproar.

She chose a seat parallel to Troy's and looked at him with a sexy smile.

"Hey" she breathed, leaning forward to display her ample cleavage.

Troy smiled back "Um hi".

"I'm Harlowe, you are?"

"Troy, Troy Bolton" he said looking around the room, to find most of the class watching them with avid interest.

"Well Troy, I think today is your lucky day" she purred with a sexy grin.

"It is?" he asked politely, ignoring her obvious attempts at flirting with him.

"Uh huh. You get to show me around after homeroom"

"Oh" he remarked, prevented from saying anymore as Ms Darbus began to speak.

Gabriella tried to not stare as the sexy blond paraded herself in front of Troy. She didn't like her, she could see right away she was going to be trouble. The problem was Gabriella didn't have any right to Troy, and she couldn't get mad because Troy had done nothing except talk to the girl. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach, Harlowe was Troy's type; would he stay true to form and hook up with her? Gabriella didn't know but she was sure she wasn't going to waste her time getting involved with all that drama.

"Girl, you need to watch her" Taylor motioned to Harlowe's retreating form as she wiggled down the corridor after Troy "she has vamp written all over her"

Gabriella wrinkled her nose "What Troy does is none of my business Tay, and if he wants to go there, that's up to him"

Taylor put her hands on her hips "You gotta fight for your man"

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at the militant expression on Taylor's face "Tay, he's not my man remember"

"He's as good as, Gabi don't you just roll over and let her get her mitts on him" she warned as they made their way to biology.

Gabriella merely rolled her eyes.

Troy felt like swearing, he couldn't get rid of Harlowe, he sat with him in all his classes that morning and seemed obsessed with showing him her boobs. The other guys thought it was great and couldn't understand why Troy was so reluctant to take what she was offering; only Chad and Zeke knew what had happened with Gabriella. Troy felt unusually uncomfortable around Harlowe, wondering what Gabriella would be thinking. Normally he would have jumped at the chance to hook up with Harlowe but since spending time with Gabriella he had changed.

In Math Troy took a seat at the front of the room, next to Gabriella, determined to talk with her. Unfortunately he didn't get the chance because the teacher sprung a pop quiz on them and the lesson had to be completed in silence. He tried again as the class began to file out from the back of the room,

"Hey Gabi I-"he began only to have his lap suddenly full of Harlowe.

"Oops, I'm so sorry Troy, I'm such a klutz, I'm always tripping over myself" she giggled wiggling on his knee for effect.

Gabriella stared at her in disbelief, she really was going all out to get Troy, and it was so obvious it was pathetic.

"No problem" he smiled, determined not to be rude.

Gabriella feeling tears threaten, jumped to her feet and rushed from the room.

Troy cursed and looked at the blonde on his knee "Harlowe I have to go, could you, maybe get up?"

She giggled "Shame, it's so comfy" she wiggled again, before slowly rising to her feet. As soon as he was able he went after Gabriella.

After checking the cafeteria and the library, Troy realized he didn't know where else to look and went to Taylor.

He found her sat with Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan and Kelsi.

"Hey Taylor, have you seen Gabriella?"

She shook her head "Have you tried the library?"

"Yup"

"How about the rooftop garden?"

"Huh?"

Taylor looked at him as though he were an idiot, "The rooftop garden, you know science club"

Troy hadn't realized there was such a thing and looked blank for a second. Taylor sighed

"Up the stairs past media, turn right and then up again"

He gave her a grateful smile and hurried away.

Troy found Gabriella holding a watering can and humming softly to herself, unaware of his presence. He watched her for a moment with a goofy smile, she was so pretty, so different from the obviousness of Harlowe.

"Hey Gabriella, we had a lunch date remember?" he said softly.

Gabriella jumped and spun around, sloshing water down herself.

"Troy! What are you doing here?"

He walked towards her and took the can from her trembling hands "I wanted to speak to you about us"

She titled her head and looked at him, unsure what was coming next "What about us?"

"Well what happens next? What do you want to happen next?"

She shrugged, not daring to look at him "What do you want?"

He took her hands in his and tugged her towards him, before gently resting his forehead against hers and placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"I think we should carry on as we were"

Gabriella felt her heart take flight and she beamed in disbelief "Really? You still want to see me?"

He nodded and kissed the tip of her nose "I still want to see you"

She frowned for a second "But what about Harlowe?"

"What about Harlowe?"

"Well she's sexy and friendly and –"she stopped as Troy kissed her quickly.

"I don't want Harlowe, I want you" he said against her mouth.

"Troy, can I ask you one favor though?"

He nodded looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I don't want you to tell anyone else about us"

Troy felt a surge of anger "What? Why?"

"Don't be mad please Troy, it's just, this thing between us is going to take some getting used to for me . . .I want to get my head around it before the whole school knows and we become public property"

Troy could understand what she wanted "Ok but just for a little while, I don't want any other guys getting ideas about you" he said punctuating each word with a kiss.

She smiled up at him, thrilled that he was acting a little possessive.

"So you wanna stay up here? I'm hungry" he said looking over at the bench.

"Troy, you didn't bring any lunch" Gabriella pointed out.

He pulled her tight against him leant down "Who mentioned food?" he said as he captured her mouth, in a passionate kiss that made her head swim and her knees shake…


	14. What she doesn't know, can't hurt her

Here we are folks, this may not be as good as I intended as I have just lost the entire chapter and am having to do it again from notes and memory! I am not a happy bunny. Thanks for all my reviews, they mean a lot. I hope you enjoy and don't get too angry with me. TinkT.xx

The next few days passed in a wonderful haze of romantic notes and secret kisses. Although their close friends knew about them, the rest of the student body did not. They were too busy discussing this week's hot gossip, that Chad Danforth and Taylor Mckessie were now an item. Some students were vaguely aware that Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez now shared the same circle of friends. More important than Chad and Taylor was the fact that Troy was still single and with the Spring Fling coming up, Harlowe and lots of other girls were flirting manically.

For Gabriella this was the hardest part, watching the guy she liked more with each passing day, flirt with other girls; upset her more than she would admit. When Troy was in public he was the same old flirty, cocky, Troy but when he was with Gabriella, he was her Troy, the real Troy. And she had to admit that seeing Troy in secret was exciting, stealing kisses, grabbing a few moments in the morning or at lunch and passing secret notes in corridors, all gave her a thrill. For Troy, the idea of keeping them a secret and flirting with other girls so nobody became suspicious, made him uncomfortable but because it was what Gabriella wanted, he was willing to go along with it. He just wanted her to be happy and comfortable with him.

They spent their time after school hanging out with friends, where they could just relax and be themselves. Sometimes they watched movies at Chad's, sometimes they played ball at Troy's but they were never alone. As a result they had still only shared a few kisses, which left Gabriella feeling more than a little frustrated. Troy's kisses were like a drug and she was an addict.

On Thursday evening Gabriella and Taylor had to study for their science project, so Troy, Chad and the rest of the wildcats went bowling. The alley was full of East High students all eager for the weekend and shortly after arriving Troy spotted Harlowe with some cheerleaders. She strolled over to him, wiggling her hips as she walked.

"Hey Troy" she simpered and sat on his knee, her favorite place to be.

Troy stiffened feeling awkward and knowing she was trouble.

"Hey Harlowe, how are you?"

She pouted and leaned forward, flashing him her cleavage.

"I'm lonely Troy; do you know I've been at East High for a week and nobody has asked me on a date yet. A girl has needs"

"I'm sure there are plenty of guys who'd love to take you out on a date" he said avoiding looking at her prominently displayed breasts.

"What about you Troy, would you take me?" she asked in blatant invitation, which Troy ignored as he replied

"I don't know, we don't know each other very well"

Harlowe giggled and walked her fingers down his chest to his belt " Well that's what dates are for silly," she dropped her voice suggestively and stroked one perfectly manicured nail along his belt buckle "to get to know each other"

"We'll see babe" he said evasively removing her hand. She took it in hers and leant forward.

"Don't wait too long stud" she said breathily and suddenly kissed him passionately on the lips, holding his hand against her chest.

Troy, aware of the cheerleaders chattering in the background, knew he was in big trouble and he pulled his mouth away.

"Sorry" she grinned and rose from his knee, before walking away.

"Dude! What were you thinking of?" Chad asked as he came and sat down next to him, holding two pairs of shoes.

"That wasn't my fault . . . she kissed me" he pointed out.

"Didn't look to me like you were fighting her off"

Troy groaned "Christ, you think I should tell Gabriella?"

Chad shook his head so vehemently that his afro bounced "No way man! She's a chick and they don't understand. You're better off saying nothing"

"But what if Harlowe does?"

"She won't say anything, if she did, she would have to admit that she kissed you because you wouldn't kiss her"

Troy rubbed a hand over his eyes and sighed

"This is a bad idea Chad"

"What? You and Gabriella?"

"No, keeping this from her"

"Troy, dude, if you tell her, you'll be history, seriously man, don't tell her. What she doesn't know won't hurt her . . . now are you bowling or are we gonna sit here and listen to you bitch all night?"

The next morning Troy felt terrible, he hadn't been able to face calling Gabriella the night before as he usually did. He felt so guilty, even though he had not done anything, and whilst Troy may be a lot of things he wasn't a cheat.

Gabriella could tell something was wrong with Troy when they met that morning before homeroom. He seemed quiet and not as pleased to see her as she would have hoped.

"Are you okay Troy?" she asked looking up into his face.

"Yeah, why?"

Gabriella shrugged "You just seem a little quiet, a little distant maybe"

Troy looked away from her avoiding her eyes and she felt a sense of foreboding.

"You're not having second thoughts about us are you? Cos if you are you can tell me" she said softly, her heart heavy, praying he would not say yes.

"No of course not babe" he said.

Gabriella felt her heart sink a little, he'd called her babe, like she was one of those other girls he used to screw then leave.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure "he snapped and Gabriella could see the lie in his eyes and in the tension of his body.

"Ok, you don't have to snap at me"

He sighed deeply, sounding as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders "I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now"

He leant forward and kissed her just as the bell went to signal the start of homeroom, it was brief, perfunctory even.

Troy felt so bad, so guilty, Gabriella knew something was wrong and he couldn't go on lying to her, hurting her. While he felt like this he couldn't even enjoy kissing her which was something he had always enjoyed before, almost too much.

"Gabriella, I need to talk to you. Can you meet me at lunch on the rooftop garden?".

Gabriella felt as though her heart was going to break, this was it, he was finishing it.

"Sure Troy" she paused "You'd better go, you get any more tardys and Darbus will kill you . . . I'll wait here for a while, then follow along"

Troy nodded, the expression of sadness on her face killing him; he placed a kiss on her cheek and then was gone.

A lone tear escaped and slid down Gabriella's cheek, where only seconds before his lips had been.

As she entered homeroom, Gabriella spotted Harlowe and Troy flirting madly and wanted to cry. So that was reason he wanted to break up with her, to be with Harlowe, he was reverting to type and Harlowe was his type. Troy couldn't bear to see the look of sadness in Gabriella's eyes but he couldn't tell her that the only reason he flirted with Harlowe was so she wouldn't say anything about kissing him. He wanted to stay on her good side and anyway after lunch it wouldn't matter, as he was going to explain everything to Gabriella himself.

"Hey are you okay Gabi" Taylor asked as they changed for gym class.

Gabi shook her head "I think it's over with him" she whispered, not wanting to be overheard.

"What? No, don't be silly, what's happened?"

"Harlowe has happened. I knew it was too good to be true. He's been so distant today, won't look at me, won't even touch me" she muttered and Taylor frowned "maybe he's sick"

Gabriella shook her head "yeah of me".

"Want me to speak to Chad, see what's goin on?"

"No, he says he needs to talk to me and will I meet him at lunch. I know he's gonna break up with me" she said tears threatening again.

"Oh Gabriella, I'm sure that's not it" she said putting an arm around her friend.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do" she cried, as the tears fell and she sobbed in Taylor's arms.

In the gym Chad and Troy were having a similar conversation as they put the equipment out ready for class.

"So how's everything with you and Gab?"

"I can't do it Chad, I feel too bad. I can't even bring myself to look at her, I feel that guilty. I'm gonna have to do it, I'm gonna have to tell her" Troy said as the walked to the equipment store.

"Tell her? Troy are you crazy? She'll ditch you for sure" he said, as they walked inside.

Harlowe stopped by the door of the store room as she recognized Troy's voice and listened carefully. She'd been sent to grab some vests but this was more interesting

"I don't care Chad, I have to tell Gabriella everything" Troy was saying angrily.

"Everything? Including the bet?" Harlowe thought she recognized Chad's voice.

"Everything Chad" he confirmed.

Harlowe listened eagerly,

"So how are you going to put it, 'Oh hi Gabriella, Harlowe kissed me and oh by the way Chad and I had a bet to see if I could screw you before the spring fling and oh yeah that was the only reason I asked you out in the first place" Chad finished dramatically, as Harlowe's eyes bugged.

Troy and Gabriella Montez were an item, they were seeing each other? That couldn't be right, thought Harlowe, Gabriella was a geek and Troy was Mr. Popular. From what the cheerleaders had told her about Troy, vestal virgins were not his style, he liked sex, lots of sex and nerds didn't usually put out.

"I'm just going to explain and apologize, then hope she'll forgive me and forget about this stupid secrecy thing. That Harlowe is annoying the hell outta me, I wish he'd leave me the fuck alone" Troy was saying to Chad.

Harlowe felt a surge of anger towards Troy, how dare he speak about her like that? How dare he prefer Gabriella Montez over her? She was an ugly little geek. Furious, she opened her mouth to speak and alert them to her presence, when suddenly she had a better idea. What was it some famous person had once said? Revenge was a dish best served cold?

Harlowe smiled wickedly to herself as she set off towards the girl's locker room. She would teach Troy Bolton to mess her around.


	15. I wouldn't lie to you

Thanks so much for all the reviews, I'm so pleased people are enjoying the storey. There are probably only two chapters left, maybe three with clever editing. I'm not planning on a sequel for this but have another idea bouncing around in my head, so will start on that when I'm totally happy with this one. Sorry if this gets a little boring in places as some of it is filler. Anyway enjoy. TinkT.xx

When Harlowe returned o the locker room, most of the class had already entered the gym, Gabriella included. Deciding to wait until class was over to drop her bombshell, she took her place next to the other girls. Harlowe watched Troy and Gabriella all lesson, noticing the way they couldn't keep their eyes off each other, now she knew their secret it was obvious that something was going on between them. It was almost pathetic she thought, watching the longing looks and the way their eyes followed each other as they moved around the gym. Harlowe could see that Gabriella was unhappy though, it was written all over her face and Troy looked almost as upset as she did. Trouble in Paradise perhaps? Well if she had anything to do with it, there would be. Harlowe would have almost felt sorry for them, had she been less of a bitch.

Troy could see Harlowe watching him but she made no attempt to speak to him during the lesson, for which he was grateful, he hoped she had finally gotten the message. Gabriella looked terrible, he thought, he could see she had been crying and he felt another pang of guilt. Maybe he shouldn't tell her; after all it was bound to upset her more, why should he cause her more pain? Maybe Chad was right, what she didn't know, couldn't hurt her right? But deep down he knew that, he would have to tell her eventually, if he wanted them to have a proper relationship. There could be no secrets between them and as painful as it was, he had to take the risk of losing Gabriella to be able to be with her.

Gabriella watched Harlowe watching Troy and felt her heart sink lower at the looks she gave him. Something was definitely going on between them, they were both acting strangely. Troy looked stressed, guilty, and worried. He seemed to be going out of his way to avoid Harlowe but couldn't help watching her when he thought no one was looking. Harlowe was staring at Troy but making no attempt to talk with him. Maybe they were involved in a secret relationship too, she thought bitterly. She was grateful when coach dismissed the class to change for lunch and she headed to the girls bathroom with Taylor.

Harlowe watched them go and waited a minute or so before picking up her cell phone and following them. Holding it to her ear she walked into the bathroom and began a pretend conversation.

"I know, he's such a good kisser right?" she giggled down the silent phone, pretending not to notice Gabriella and Taylor washing their hands.

"I just couldn't believe that Troy Bolton would kiss me right there in the bowling alley in front of Chad and the others"

Gabriella felt her heart thud to a stop and she met Taylor's eyes in the mirror.

"Can you believe he's secretly seeing some geek, he told me he's only doing it for a bet with Chad. If he screws her before the spring fling then Chad has to give him $100"

Taylor and Gabriella stared in horror at Harlowe as she continued her conversation, seemingly unaware of the dumb struck girls.

"No he wouldn't tell me who she is, just some frigid little nerd. He's bored with her now and is gonna break it off with her, at lunch"

Gabriella's mind raced, all the pieces suddenly falling into place. She felt her heartbreak as tears flooded her eyes and she felt the need to be sick, as the meaning of Harlowe's words began to sink in.

"Anyway" Harlowe was saying fluffing her hair in the mirror "I gotta go, I'm going to see him after he's ditched her. Then he's taking me out tonight . . . Yeah I will, see you" she said hanging up her phone and turning with a look of surprise, to the girls who watched her.

"Um Hi Gabriella, Taylor, I hope I didn't disturb you, I'm just so excited, Troy is soo hot!" she laughed "Didn't Chad tell you what had happened last night?" she directed her question to Taylor.

Taylor shook her head, shock rendering her mute

"Oh wait, did Chad tell you about the bet, hey do you know who she is? Never mind she'll be history by lunch, hey Taylor maybe we can double date" Harlowe chirped brightly, ignoring the look of misery on Gabriella's face. This would teach Troy Bolton not to mess her around, when Gabriella found out all about his bet, he'd never even be able to tell her he wasn't going through with it or that the kiss was all Harlowe.

Gabriella was beginning to crack and felt the nausea rising in the back of her throat and the burn of tears in her eyes. Harlowe watched as Gabriella unraveled before her eyes and smiled.

"Well girls, I gotta go, see ya"

She walked away with a triumphant grin, all she had to do was sit back and watch the drama.

"Oh my God Taylor" she cried dropping to her knees, tears falling from her eyes, sobs wracking her body.

"Gabi, don't listen to her she's lying, she has to be" Taylor soothed wrapping an arm around her sobbing friend.

"I kn, I knew it. Oh God! He was just using me for a bet; he's as bad as Cody. I feel so humiliated" Gabriella stuttered.

"I'm sure it's not true Gabi, he wouldn't do that, Chad wouldn't do that" she protested, stroking her friend's hair.

But Gabriella could tell that Harlowe hadn't been lying, it was as plain as the surgically enhanced nose on her face. Gabriella had witnessed the interaction between the two and this explained Troy's guilty behavior.

"Yes they would, they both would" she sobbed trying to curl, herself into a ball.

"Gabriella you need to speak to him, sort this out, and give him the benefit of the doubt"

"Benefit of the doubt? Benefit of the doubt?" she repeated "I don't know what's worse, him kissing another girl or him using me for a quick lay"

"Speak to him" Taylor implored. She had to know if it was true, after all it affected her and Chad too. If there was a bet and Chad was involved then it would be over, Taylor would never be able to condone that behavior towards her best friend, especially by her boyfriend.

"I don't know if I can" she hiccupped.

Taylor cupped her face in her hands and made her look at her, the desolation she saw there made her wince.

"Gabriella, listen to me. You need to speak to Troy, don't let him do this to you. You're stronger than this"

Gabriella looked at the determination written in her face and realized she was right. Standing up she tried to dry her eyes and drew in several shuddering breaths, trying to calm down, but the pain in her heart was unbearable, it was an ache. She knew she had lost something, she felt adrift, lonely but she nodded and headed for the locker room to change.

As Taylor and Gabriella went to meet Troy, she worried about what she was going to say to him, what if she cried, what if he laughed at her? What if it was true? She didn't want him to see her breakdown, to see that he could hurt her. Of all the things she thought, the fact he may be innocent never crossed her mind. She felt sick and prayed she wouldn't throw up in front of him.

Troy looked down at his watch as he paced up and down, arguing with himself as to whether he was going to tell Gabriella the truth. His heart thudded, as he heard the staccato beat of footsteps on the stairs announce Gabriella's arrival. He went to the entrance to the roof with a welcoming smile on his face and stopped dead at the sight of her. She looked devastated and furious all at the same time, her face was pale and tear stained. She knew, he thought, she knew. That's why Taylor was with her.

Gabriella walked slowly towards him, tears building in the corners of her eyes, her pain clear for him to see.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry, let me explain bab-"

Thawck! Before she even realized what she was doing she slapped him across the face, leaving a vivid red mark on his cheek.

"You ass hole" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Troy was stunned, he'd never expected that reaction from his Gabriella, normally so meek and timid.

"How could you?" she demanded

"Gabriella, she kissed me, ask Chad, ask anybody" he protested trying to catch her hand and pull her to him.

"Oh really, well that's not the way she's telling it. Troy Bolton kissed me in the bowling alley" she mimicked pulling her hand away from him crying.

"I swear to Gabi, I didn't do anything, it was her. I wouldn't lie to you" he said, trying to make her believe him, terrified he was loosing her.

"Why should I believe you? Tell me Troy what sort of evidence did Chad want of my virginity? How much was it worth? Only a hundred fucking dollars, you must think I'm so cheap" she screamed at him, her face red.

Troy felt his heart stop, oh Christ she knew everything! He couldn't believe this was happening; everything was going so wrong, how did she know?

"Gabi, I'm sorry, it was a stupid thing to do, please you gotta believe me, it's not like that, I'm not like that, I was another person Gabriella"

"I can't believe I fell for all that bullshit Troy! How dare you do this to me? I hate you Troy, I hate you" she yelled spinning around and running for the exit, knowing she was going to breakdown completely.

Taylor looked at Troy with disgust "You can tell Chad I said, bye "she said and disappeared down the stairs after Gabriella.

Troy stood in silence for a second unable to believe what had just happened, he had hurt Gabriella unbearably and felt sick with himself. He rubbed his hands over his face, his mind racing, he didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't just let her go, he had to fight for her, beg her forgiveness, to make her see sense. It wasn't just about Harlowe anymore; it was about him, Troy and his stupid reputation. If he hadn't have been so arrogant in the first place to make that bet, he wouldn't be in this situation now. Gabriella wouldn't be hurt and Chad wouldn't have just got ditched. He closed his eyes and cursed loudly, feeling like everything was out of his control and he didn't know what to do to fix things.

Taylor caught up with Gabriella in the girl's bathroom, she was in a stall throwing up, still sobbing as though her heart would break.

"Gabi, it's me" she whispered through her own tears, tapping on the door. Taylor knew as soon as Troy had confirmed the bet, that her relationship with Chad was over. She couldn't go out with a guy who would be involved with hurting her best friend.

"Taylor, I want to go home" she sobbed from behind the door.

"I'll call Shar, we'll get a pass" Taylor said reaching into her pocket and producing her cell phone. She quickly sent her a message and with in five minutes the drama queen had come racing into the bathroom.

"Gabriella, Sharpay is here" Taylor said through the still closed door. She heard some muffled sobbing and the door as opened.

Sharpay gasped out loud, she didn't know exactly what was going on with Gabriella but was willing to bet that it was something to do with Troy and that sly bitch Harlowe. She heard the rumors like everyone else. Gabriella looked dreadful; her face was blotchy from crying, her nose and eyes red and bloodshot.

"Oh Gabriella what's happened" she asked softly and Gabriella began to cry once more.

Taylor wrapped an arm around her and said to Sharpay "That ass hole Bolton, he kissed Harlowe last night,"

"What a jerk, but I'm sure "she began, trying to defend him.

"I haven't finished yet, he made a bet with Chad, if he could sleep with Gabriella before Spring Fling, then he would get $100" Taylor said bitterly, hugging the sobbing girl close.

"Oh God, he really did that?" Sharpay was appalled "I'll kill him" she fumed.

"Can you take us home? We'll tell them she's sick"

Sharpay nodded "Of course, c'mon my cars in the front lot"

Gabriella was only vaguely aware of making her way to the office and getting a pass to leave, Taylor and Sharpay were also given permission to go with her, until her mother would be home. She felt devastated, like she would never be happy again, she couldn't believe he could be so cruel. Her heart felt as thought it was breaking in two and her throat was sore with sobbing.

"What am I goin to do" she wailed "It hurts, so much"

Sharpay nodded wisely "I'm sorry Gabi, all you can do is wait and cry and eat chocolate cake. I find its best just to wallow for a while" she advised as they drove.

It was only a short distance to Gabriella house and once there the girls helped her inside and tried to get her to eat and drink something. She refused, she felt too sick to eat, and all she could do was cry. Gabriella lay on the sofa, curled in a ball as she sobbed and sobbed; all Taylor and Sharpay could do was murmur words of comfort to their devastated friend.

Troy found Chad waiting for him by the basket ball court at the end of lunch. One look at Troy's face told Chad something was wrong, very wrong.

"Dude what's happened?"

"She knows, about the kiss, the bet, about everything" he said dully

"What?" Chad exclaimed "How the hell that happened?"

Troy shook his head feeling miserable "Christ only knows, but I have a message for you from Taylor"

Chad looked at him expectantly, hoping he wasn't going to say what he thought he was going to say.

"She says 'bye' "

Chad swore loudly and threw the ball he held across the court. "She knows too?"

"She was with Gabriella . . . What the hell am I gonna do Chad?"

"You're Troy Bolton, you can have who ever you want" he began

Troy shook his head again "Stop with the Bolton bullshit Chad, this is serious. I really like her man"

Chad shrugged "I know" he said quietly "what we gonna do Troy?"

"I honestly don't know"


	16. You hurt me

I can't believe it, I have over 100 reviews!!!!! YAY! Thanx to everyone whose reviewed and stuck with me from the start, it means such a lot to know people enjoy what I write. This chapter is supposed to be angsty but am not sure it turned out, let me know. TinkTxx

That night Gabriella cried till her head ached and her throat was raw, she couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, her confrontation with Troy replaying over and over in her head. She felt so used, so humiliated, it wasn't just the fact he'd kissed Harlowe that hurt, it was the thought that everything that had happened between them had been a lie. Every touch, every kiss had been designed to help him win a bet, to manipulate her. She hated him as much as she'd thought she'd liked him, hated him for hurting her, and hated him even more for hurting Taylor.

Taylor was devastated to find out that Chad had been involved in the bet, she refused to talk to him, screened all her calls, her heart broken too. She'd thought Chad was a decent guy, convinced he was sweet and kind, but he's turned out to be as big a jerk as all the others. She just couldn't believe that he would do something so mean for no reason other than fun, and she wondered if their relationship had been part of the plan to help Troy nail Gabriella. If their friends were dating and messing around, maybe Gabriella would be more likely to put out. When she thought back to the conversation she'd had with Gabriella bout making out with Troy, she felt sick. She'd encouraged Gabriella to take things further with him, told her how to do it and now she felt as though she had pushed her into his arms, how he and Chad must have laughed about that one. Taylor was angry and bitter, angry with herself for encouraging Gabriella and bitter because she felt so used, as though she had been an unwilling accomplice in their deception.

Whilst both Gabriella and Taylor, cried the night away, Chad and Troy talked for hours, trying to figure out how they'd been found out, and how in the hell they were going to fix things. Troy felt so bad about hurting Gabriella, the look in her eyes when she confronted him would haunt him for a long time to come. He saw the pain, the hurt, the look of betrayal and felt sick knowing he did that to her. All he'd wanted was to be with her and now he doubted that she would ever speak to him again, let alone touch him, or kiss him.

Saturday morning arrived bringing with it blue skies and bright sunshine. Gabriella looked out of the window and wondered how life could carry on as normal when she felt so devastated. Looking at the sky, she briefly wondered what Troy was doing right now, but it hurt too much to dwell on it, like a pain lancing through her heart. All around her people were going about their business; didn't they know what had happened? After dressing quickly she checked her cell phone and noticed she had ten missed calls from Troy and five messages, she deleted them all. She dialed Taylor's number and she only had to wait a few seconds before she answered

"Hey Gabriella" her voice sounded thick and snuffly as though she too had been crying.

"How are you, have you spoken to Chad yet?" she was concerned about her friend.

"No! And I don't intend to, I want to forget all about Chad Danforth" she said softly

"Are you sure Tay, maybe you should give him chance to explain?"

"Are you going to speak to Troy, let him explain?" she countered.

"No, there is nothing to say, he did what he did and for that he gets no second chances"

"You see, that's how I feel too. Listen Gab what we really need is to forget about those basket ball robots. . . How about we call Sharpay and Kelsi and hit the mall for a few hours, do some shopping, catch a movie maybe?"

To be honest Gabriella didn't feel like it but she knew if she stayed in the house she would just cry, at least if she was out in public she wouldn't have time to think.

"Sure, why not. I'll call them and meet you in an hour or so, okay?"

"Kay, see you soon"

An hour later the girls met in the mall, both Gabriella and Taylor looked tired and red eyed. They spent the morning shopping and Sharpay took the girls for lunch, her treat she insisted, ordering large slices of chocolate fudge cake for everyone. Gabriella struggled to eat hers, she still felt sick to her stomach, the thought of food making her want to vomit. She ended up pushing it around her plate whilst the others ate theirs. In the afternoon, they caught a movie; a thriller starring Hugh Jackman, Gabriella couldn't have faced a chick flick with their sickly sweet endings. As they sat in the darkened theatre, she couldn't help remembering the last time she'd been to the movies and silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Even the smell of the theatre, popcorn and hotdogs, made her think of Troy. It was like being in a prison she couldn't escape from, he was in her head and everything reminded her of him.

Troy answered his cell, later that afternoon, hoping it was Gabriella, disappointed to find it was Chad.

"So dude, what's the plan for today? You going to see Gabriella?"

"I don't know Chad; I think I'm going to give her time to calm down ... What about you?"

"I'm going over there after dinner tonight, I gotta see her man and explain"

"She seemed pretty hurt Chad"

"Dude, you're the one who kissed another chick! All I gotta apologize for is making that stupid freakin bet with you"

"Yeah thanks for that Chad. Do me a favor will you?"

"Sure"

"If you talk to Taylor, tell her about Harlowe, tell her it wasn't me. She'll probably tell Gabriella"

"I'll try but I don't think she'll wanna hear it,"

"Do it anyway . . . listen I'm gonna go help my Mom, so let me know what happens with Taylor" he asked

"Sure, later" he said, then rang off.

Troy closed his cell and went to find his Mom, he needed to do something, anything to take his mind of the way he was feeling.

After the movie the girls made their way home with promises to keep in touch. Gabriella went upstairs to her room and removed her now ever present lenses, with her eyes sore from crying, her glasses were much more comfortable. She looked at herself in the mirror with a grimace; none of this would be happening if she hadn't had her mini makeover. Troy wouldn't have noticed her, she wouldn't have gone out with him and she wouldn't be stood crying now because of the way he had treated her. She may not have been happy as Geeky Gabi or Speccy Montez but at least she hadn't felt this bad. Maybe it was time for her to revert to type too. If she was Speccy Montez she wouldn't be hurt. Picking up her contacts case she threw it across the room with a shrill scream before once more sinking to her knees and dissolving into a flood of tears.

Taylor stared at the TV not really caring what was on, it was just noise in the background, as her mind wandered.

"Taylor!" her mom called upstairs "You have a visitor"

Thinking it was Gabriella or Sharpay come to rescue her, she set the TV to standby and went down.

As soon as she got half way, she could see it wasn't Sharpay or Gabriella but Chad.

"I don't want to see him Mom, tell him to go" she said refusing to look at him.

"Taylor, Chad has come to speak to you, don't be rude" she admonished, obviously having no idea what had happened between them.

"Mom!" she protested with a slight whine.

"Taylor you come down her right now, you have a guest don't be so rude" her mom instructed with a smile at Chad.

Taylor stomped down the remainder of the stairs with a scowl and stood before Chad, she refused to look at him, as her mother disappeared down the hall.

"I thought we could maybe go for a walk and talk" he asked quietly, praying she would say yes.

"What do you want Chad" she talked to the wall.

"I want to talk to you, to explain"

"There's nothing to explain, you made a bet with Bolton, to hurt my best friend and you expect me to talk to you?"

"Please Taylor, just hear me out?" he asked softly with an expression of pleading on his face.

Taylor grabbed a jacket that hung by the door and said "You have five minutes,"

Together they stepped out into the spring night, it was just getting dark and the street lights were coming on.

"So talk" she said bitterly as they began to walk.

"Taylor, the thing with the bet was stupid, it never really meant anything, never really got off the ground, it was just something we said in the heat of the moment, when Troy was mad at Gabi for turning him down, you know Troy he loves a challenge."

"It doesn't matter whether it was the heat of the moment, it still hurts. Have you seen the mess Gabriella's in? She's so hurt Chad, Troy hurt her, you hurt her" she said tears beginning to form in her eyes "You hurt me"

Taylor stopped walking to wipe her eyes, determined he wouldn't see her upset. Chad took her hand in his and held it.

"I know I did and I'm so sorry, sorrier than you can imagine, but it was before I really knew you or Gabriella. Troy never had any intention of going through with it, even if he didn't know that himself" he explained, his thumb stroking her palm, looking in other eyes trying to make her believe he was telling the truth.

"What do you mean?" she blinked away tears

"I knew Troy liked her, he liked her more than he realized and he just used the bet as an excuse to get close to her. I knew he wouldn't go through with it, a long time before he did. I think he told himself he was only seeing Gabi for the bet but it gave him a convenient excuse to keep seeing her and he wouldn't have to admit to himself that he liked her, really liked her"

Taylor snorted "Really liked her huh, so that's why he kissed Harlowe in the bowling alley" she said sarcastically.

Chad shook his head "He didn't, I was there"

"Don't lie to me again Chad, we know what happened. We overheard Harlowe on her cell and she admitted as much to me. She even had the cheek to ask me why you hadn't told me. You knew what had happened and you protected him, you didn't warn me so I could tell Gabriella instead of her finding out from that bitch"

"Hey I don't know what she told you, but she kissed him. It wasn't the other way around; she threw herself at him. . . What exactly did she say to Gabi?"

Chad was beginning to suspect a rat, a rat named Harlowe and as Taylor explained what had been said, he knew he was right.

"Taylor, Troy never made a date with her and certainly never said anything about being with Gabriella, the only way she could know all that, was if she heard Troy telling me he was going to confess everything to Gabriella, including the bet"

A light clicked on Taylor's head, it was all Harlowe, she had made it up to save face and cause trouble for Troy and Gabriella.

"What a bitch" she snarled looking at Chad.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven" Chad asked with a small smile.

Taylor met Chad's eyes and knew she was going to find it hard to stay mad at him "I don't know Chad, you really hurt me. I thought you'd lied to me and in a way you did, you should have told me everything, secrets have a nasty way of being found out."

"Please Tay Tay" he said with a little pout, using his nick name for her.

"I'll have to think about this, if I take you back, imagine how Gabi will feel, she's devastated enough as it is. She won't eat, she can't sleep and she cries all the time. If we get back together, it will be like a slap in the face for her"

"Tell her then, tell her how Harlowe kissed him and that he was not going to ditch her. Tell her it was all made up"

Taylor shook her head "But don't you see, the bet wasn't, the bet was real. Troy was actually thinking about screwing her for money, she feels like a hooker…Do you know how much courage it took for her to change? She changed to be with Troy and how does he repay her?"

Chad sighed he hadn't thought about it that way, and he'd be willing to bet that Troy hadn't either. At the time it had seemed like a big joke but now he had to face the consequences of his actions, he felt bad.

"I know you're right, but honestly Tay he wasn't going to go through with it . . . Now can you say you forgive me, please" he pleaded with a really bad begging expression, that made her laugh.

He pulled her close to him and whispered "I really am sorry Tay, I promise not to hurt you again, take me back, please?"

Taylor felt another little tear slip down her cheek, he sounded so sincere, and unable to help herself she nodded and sighed as she felt his mouth close over hers. He kissed her softly, slowly for a long moment before drawing away from her

"Thank you, for forgiving me"

Taylor chuckled slightly "You're not outta the woods yet big boy. I still have to break the news to Gabriella"

"Will you talk to her, about Troy, try to make her see sense?"

"Chad, what Troy did sucks. Only Gabriella can decide if she will forgive him, and I have a feeling it's not going to be easy" she said before placing her mouth against his, for another tender kiss, happy just to be in his arms.

Ok, so there it is. I'm not sure I like it, I think it's more depressing than angsty. Anyway I hope you get the idea of just how miserable Gabriella is, what will she do? Take him back? Would you? Till tomorrow. TinkT.xxx


	17. Over and Over again

I know I said that there was only two chapters left but as I'm re reading this, I am also re writing, so I'm going to try to get a little bit more from it, I may or I may not. Let's just see what happens. Anyway remember I own nothing, just the pleasure of my naughty little day dreams. Just a little bit more angst before the happy ending. Hope you like this and thanks for all the reviews. TinkT.xxx

Taylor spent most of Sunday deciding how she was going to tell Gabriella that she had forgiven Chad. She was worried that Gabriella would be hurt and upset that she had taken him back, after all Chad had been part of the bet. But Taylor believed him when he said it didn't mean anything and that he was sorry. She also believed what he had said about Troy and Harlowe, but knew she would have a very hard time convincing Gabriella of that fact. Gabriella had let her guard down, changed herself to be with Troy and how had he repaid her? By making a stupid childish bet. He'd hurt her very badly and Taylor knew it would be a long time before Gabriella would recover.

She knocked on the door of Gabriella's house and waited nervously for it to open.

"Hi Mrs. Montez, is Gabriella home?" she asked politely.

Mrs. Montez nodded and beckoned her inside "Sure Taylor, come one in, maybe you can find out what's wrong with Gabriella"

Taylor said nothing but smiled, if Gabriella wanted her mom to know what was wrong she would tell her.

"You can go on up, she's in her room, listening to some music"

Taylor smiled again and climbed the stairs that led to her best friend's room. She stopped just outside the door as she recognized the song; Over and Over by Nelly.

_Cause it's all in my head_

_I think about you over and over again_

_And I can't keep picturing you with him_

_And it hurts so bad yeah_

_Cause its all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_I replay it over and over again_

_And I can't shake, yeah I can't shake it_

_Nooo_

_Now that I've realized that I'm going down_

_From all this pain you put me through_

_Every time I close my eyes I'm like a shadow_

_Oh I can't go on not loving you_

Taylor sighed as she listened to Gabriella singing along and realized she was more hurt than she first thought, she was hurting badly. Taking a deep breath she tapped on the door and waited until the music stopped before pushing open the door.

Gabriella lay on the bed crying. She wore a baggy shirt and pants, her hair pulled away from her face and her old glasses were back in place.

"Gabriella?" Taylor said softly

Gabriella sat up and wiped her cheeks with a shaky hand " Oh hi Taylor"

"Oh Gabi, are you ok? Why are you wearing your glasses?" she came an sat next to her one the bed.

"None of this would have happened if I hadn't changed, if I hadn't tried to be someone else, someone I'm not. So I'm going back to me, Geeky Gabi" she explained with a few deep shuddering breaths.

"Gabs, you don't need to do this"

"Yes I do" she refuted then painted an overly bright smile on her face "Come to check up on me huh"

Taylor shook her head "Don't be mad with me 'kay. I have some news . . . I spoke to Chad last night and we, well, we're back together" she blurted out, looking nervous.

"Oh Taylor, why would I be mad at you? That's great news" she smiled, pleased for her friend. She knew how upset Taylor had been without Chad and she couldn't begrudge her another chance at being happy.

Taylor grinned in relief "I thought you'd be mad, cos of Chad and the bet you know"

"If you're happy with him and have forgiven him, then that's all I need to know, you'll have had your reasons" she reassured.

"Gabs, he told me that it never meant anything, nothing ever came of it, it was just a stupid thing to say, Troy-"

"I don't want to hear about him, I don't care anymore" she said venomously.

"Honestly Gabriella, nothing was going to happen and that thing with Harlowe, its not-"

"I don't want to talk about it" she snapped, her eyes flashing.

"Ok, I'm sorry. . . But please don't do this to yourself, you're better than that" she looked Gabriella up and down, taking in her appearance.

"I have to Tay, at least when I was Speccy Montez, I was relatively happy, I wasn't hurting. . . In a few days nobody will remember I was any different"

"Troy will"

Gabriella shook her head angrily "No! Troy Bolton will be too busy screwing Harlowe"

"_She_ kissed _him _Gabriella, she set you up. She found out Troy was with you and wanted him for herself, she set out to split you up. It was all her." Taylor explained, willing her friend to listen.

"Did Harlowe force him to make a bet with Chad, Did Harlowe force him to touch me or kiss me? Did Harlowe force him to lie to me? No, Troy Bolton managed that all on his own!" she cried, tears streaming from her eyes.

Taylor was taken aback by the venom and anger in her voice, she had always been so meek and timid, so shy, but now she was full of anger and hatred, and pain, Taylor could see, so much pain. It was going to be a long hard road to recovery.

The next morning at school Gabriella became Speccy Montez once more. Everyone could see she was different, it wasn't just the ugly baggy clothes or big glasses, it was her attitude. She radiated anger and hurt, she wouldn't look anyone in the eye, would only speak to her friends and barely raised her hand in class anymore. She hid herself away in the library during recess and lunch, not eating, just focusing on her studies, occupying her mind so she didn't have to think about Troy and Troy and Harlowe together.

Gabriella found it very hard to cope, every moment she spent in school, she felt as though she was trying to hide from Troy and for the most part it worked. However she would ever forget the first time she saw him since coming back

She had been walking along the hall on her way to homeroom with Sharpay, when she spotted him striding towards her.

"Gabriella please talk to me" he said quietly, shaken by her appearance.

"Go away, I have nothing to say to you" she wouldn't even look at him, kept her eyes firmly on the floor.

"Please Gabi, you have to let me explain" he stood in front of her blocking her way past.

"Haven't you humiliated me enough, now get out of my way Bolton" she hissed, feeling herself begin to unravel in front of him.

"Don't do this to us Gabi, please"

"There is no 'us" she spat and walked around him, her head down to hide the tears that were already leaking from her eyes.

As time passed Gabriella's friends found it hard to accept the change in her, she looked like hell, pale and tired with dark patches under her eyes. She had retreated behind her ugly clothes and big glasses; she wasn't eating and was loosing weight. She had begun to look ill. Even Troy had noticed and talked with Chad about it, he was worried about her. He couldn't believe he had done something so dumb and now they were both suffering for it. She wouldn't even look at him and Troy could see the ice in her eyes if it happens by accident.

Taylor could see it was obvious she still had feelings for Troy, she could tell by the longing expression Gabriella wore, when she thought no one was around. And she missed him, so much. Gabriella knew from the school grape vine that nothing more had happened with Harlowe. In face Harlowe was now dating Cody, which made Gabriella feel sick. The musicale auditions had come and gone but Gabriella couldn't face taking part, the thought of all those people staring at her when she felt this way was more than she could handle.

Troy hadn't made anymore attempts to talk to Gabriella, on Taylor's advice. She thought she needed time and space to get her head together, but that didn't seem to be happening, she was just slipping further and further away from him. Gabriella thought that he had had given up on her and was no longer interested, which annoyed her all the more, she preferred it when had been begging forgiveness, at least some part of her felt wanted and needed.

He didn't look happy Gabriella admitted, as she watched him in gym class a few days before Spring Fling. He didn't laugh anymore, his smiles seemed forced and his eyes looked cold and dead, not to mention the losing streak that was currently being endured by the Wildcats. His head wasn't in the game. Gabriella hadn't heard any gossip about him lately and wondered briefly, if he had been trying to tell her the truth initially, but then she squashed that idea. She couldn't afford to think about him that way, it made her vulnerable and if she was venerable she could be hurt.

Taylor noticed the wistful look on Gabriella's face, as she watched Troy in gym, and wondered if maybe the time had come to broach the subject of forgiving Troy and put then both out of their misery. She could tell both Troy and Gabriella were miserable without each other, and decided she was going to do what ever it took to get them back together. It was going to be hard, she'd need a plan and there was only one person she knew who was conniving enough to hatch it, Sharpay.

Troy tried not to look at Gabriella during gym class, seeing her so sad, so withdrawn, so unlike the Gabriella he had known, hurt him. He missed her so much, missed her mischievous laugh, her sexy smile and their steamy kisses. He missed the way she looked at him as though she wanted to devour him, missed the soft sounds she made when they kissed. She's spoilt him for other girls, he wasn't interested in them. Since splitting with Gabriella he'd had lots of offers but hadn't taken any of them up. Other girls didn't have her innocence, her body, her eyes, her smile, her laugh or her quick wit and intelligence. Other girls didn't push his buttons they way she did, other girls didn't turn him on with just one look. But he'd destroyed all that in one stupid, reckless moment. Because he had been angry and selfish, he'd said something stupid and now ruined both their lives.

"You will need to get her to the dance but I have the perfect idea" Sharpay said to Taylor and Kelsi that afternoon, after school.

"So tell us" Taylor demanded

"We use the same bait as before"

"Huh?" Kelsi frowned

"We can't lock them in a cupboard she'll kill him!" Taylor cried

Sharpay rolled her eyes " Duh! Jealousy, it worked before. All we have to do is make her think that Troy has moved on and got someone new and she'll start to think about all the good times they had, and how much she misses him"

"But what if it goes wrong and hurts her more? Are you sure this is a good idea Shar?"

The drama queen rolled her eyes "Trust me this is foolproof".


	18. Wait for me?

I know I say it every chapter but thank you so much for all your reviews, you guys are amazing, you keep me smiling.

Two days later Gabriella once more found herself shopping for a new dress, this time she went for a baby pink strapless dress, with sparkles across the bodice and lots of pink netting under the full skirt. Gabriella had fallen in love with it as soon as she had tried it on, but it didn't look right with her thick glasses and severe hair style. She knew she would have to go back to lenses and there was part of her that wanted to look hot, wanted to look good, to show Troy what he was missing. She may hate him but she had pride and even if he had another girl, she could still hold her head up high and look as Sharpay would say, fabulous. Deep down though she was scared, scared of how she would feel when she had to see Troy with another girl. She just hoped she wouldn't break down in front of him; she'd spent enough time crying over Troy Bolton.

Taylor had to tell Chad about the plan; he'd begun to wonder why Gabriella had been glaring at him. He knew he was supposed to be a love rat, a player but it still made him uncomfortable. Troy was still unhappy and for the sake of the team Chad hoped like hell, that this plan would work, if not it could backfire and blow up in their faces making all their lives miserable.

In the days leading up to the dance, Troy noticed a change in Gabriella, it was only little things but he noticed them all. She began to walk a little taller, held her head up more often, her hair style softer, her eyes brighter. He wondered what had happened, had she met someone? Had she gotten over him? Occasionally her eyes would stray to his and he could see her softening, her beautiful brown eyes brightening for a moment, before the ice appeared again.

Gabriella knew what she was doing, if Troy thought it would be easy to just forget her and move onto his next victim, then he had another thing coming. Part of her wanted revenge, to prove that he was a cheat, to encourage him to cheat with her. But she knew she wasn't that person, she couldn't hurt someone the way she'd been hurt.

Gabriella stood staring at herself in the mirror, biting her lip. Was she doing the right thing? Could she really handle seeing Troy with his new girlfriend? As hurt as she was, she missed him, so badly and sometimes she wished she could just have one more night with him, one more kiss, one more touch. She knew it was weak of her to want him after all the pain he'd put her through, but she couldn't help her feelings. Smoothing imaginary wrinkles from her dress, she heard a tap on her bedroom door. It was Taylor, dressed and ready for the Spring Fling.

"Hey Tay, you look amazing" she smiled indicating to the teal green strappy

dress she wore.

"Thanks Gabi, you look so pretty" she smiled back "Are you going to be okay with this?"

"Yeah, I have to get used to it, he's moved on and I think it's time I did too"

Taylor came to stand beside her in the mirror "You don't have to, you could always talk to him . . .I know you miss him"

Gabriella shook her head "No, its for the best, it's just gonna be hard that's all" she said softly, a little sadly.

"I know, but you never know what's around the next corner" Taylor said wisely.

Gabriella looked at her "Are you channeling the psychic hotline?"

The girls giggled, and Taylor was pleased to see a glimpse of the old carefree Gabriella.

"Something like that"

As they arrived at the school Gabriella got butterflies in her tummy, she was so nervous and scared about seeing Troy and his date, not wanting him to know it affected her. Together they entered the gym, arm in arm and quickly spotted Sharpay and Kelsi talking with Zeke and Jason. Chad was no where to be seen.

"Where is he?" Taylor muttered to herself, as they took their seats.

Gabriella suspected he could be with this other girl, but mindful of Taylor's feelings kept her thoughts to herself.

"maybe he's caught up in traffic and hasn't arrived yet" she suggested, looking around the gym, trying to see if Troy had arrived with his new girlfriend, she wanted to be prepared.

Taylor shrugged, looking a little sad "Maybe"

"Hey cheer up, look why don't we go dance, by the time we come back, I'll bet Chad will have turned up" she said brightly, tugging her friends hand towards the dance floor.

"Oh I love this song" Taylor exclaimed as the track changed and they began to dance. Gabriella laughed at Taylor as she enthusiastically joined in the dance, copying the moves of the rest of the school. It felt good to laugh after so long being sad, tonight wasn't about her and Troy, it was about Taylor and making sure she didn't get hurt. Laughing out loud Gabriella threw her arms into the air and danced for all she was worth, singing along in time with the music.

Troy entered the gym and felt as though he had been sucker punched. Gabriella was on the dance floor with Taylor, laughing and singing and looking more alive than she had in a long time. He watched her as she wiggled her hips in time with Taylor's before spinning around on the spot, laughing all the time. She looked more beautiful than he remembered, she wore her loose and curly, her dress tight in all the right places. Chad stopped in the doorway to see what Troy was staring at and hid a grin; he still had it bad for her.

"C'mon dude, you're blocking the door" Chad said with a little push. Troy walked forward and tried to look away but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her as she danced. He'd missed her so much and would give anything if he could just be with her once more, no knew he'd messed up but there must be something he could say or do to make it right. Chad lead him to a table filled with the other wildcats and said

"I'll be back in five, I gotta catch up with Tay" he headed across the dance floor and Troy watched as the couple shared a brief kiss, before Chad whispered something in her ear. Taylor beamed and nodded, still dancing with Gabriella. When suddenly Gabriella looked up and their eyes met across a croweded room, corny he knew but true. She was looking at him, really looking at him, for the first time in weeks and she wasn't looking away. Troy felt his heart thud as they continued to stare at each other; it was as though everyone else in the gym just disappeared.

Gabriella looked at Troy and felt her heart race, the way he was looking at her with such intensity made her shiver. She was confused, where was his girlfriend? How could he look at her that way when he was with someone, and how could she look back, she should tell him to go to hell, but she couldn't. His eyes bored into hers and she could feel the heat from them making her legs shake. It was as though they were the only two people in the room and she stopped dancing to stare at him, he stood, about to walk over when suddenly the moment was broken as Taylor whispered in Gabriella's ear and she had to turn her head to hear what was being said. He couldn't see what was being said but whatever it was, it brought a sweet smile to her face.

"Gabi, Chad says that Troy has broken it off with that Marnie chick, he said it didn't feel right" Taylor had said into her ear. Gabriella felt inordinately please and allowed herself to smile, she was pleased, pleased because she wouldn't have to worry about seeing him with another girl, now she could relax and enjoy her evening.

"oh" she replied, feigning non interest, but Taylor knew her better than that, she'd seen the red hot look that had passed between them. It was only a matter of time.

Taylor spent most of the evening with Gabriella, Sharpay and Kelsi, laughing and dancing. Gabriella was pleased to discover she was having a really good time and although her thoughts and her eyes strayed to Troy, she was managing to ignore the urge to talk to him, he still had hurt her badly and it would take a lot to make her forgive him. But she wanted too, oh how she wanted to; problem was she didn't even know if he would want to be forgiven anymore .

The only downside to the evening was Cody. Troy had not been the only person to watch Gabriella as she danced, Cody was still annoyed that he hadn't got what he wanted from her, maybe now her thing with Troy was over he could get it. Gabriella could see him watching her and she felt a little scared, it was the look, the look on his face as he watched her, like he wanted her but not in a good way, not in the way Troy looked at her. He looked her up and down as though she were a slab of meat, licked his lips and laughed when he saw her turn pale. Feeling sick she headed off the dance floor to make her way to the bathroom, Cody followed and caught up with her in the hall way by the lockers.

"Hey Gabriella, you miss me?" he sneered, grabbing her arm and pushing her into a locker.

"Let me go Cody" she snapped meeting his gaze, determined not to show any fear, despite the wobble in her voice,

"Now Gabi, is that any way to talk to an old friend?" he stroked a hand down the side of her face and she cringed

"Stop it! Don't touch me you jerk!" she tried to pull away from him but he held her fast.

"Gabi, Gabi" he mocked "You always did talk too much, you know I thought you were a sure thing and then lover boy had to come save you. . . But he's not here now" he said pressing his hips against hers, letting her feel him.

"You touch me and I swear to god Troy will kill you" Gabi spat,

"Baby, I heard all about your tiff with Bolton, he doesn't want to know you. Now may be if you're real nice to me, I'll teach you a trick or two that will make Bolton set up and beg for it, that what you want?"

Gabriella felt angry tears in her eyes "Why are you doing this to me? You've got Harlowe, you don't need me"

"Ah yes, the lovely Harlowe, a very talented girl, but I prefer my meat a little fresher, and besides, I want you, I want something Bolton never got" he laughed at the horrified expression on her face, leaning closer to her.

"Hey Gabi, there you are! Ooh what are you doing with him?" it was Kelsi, seemingly a little drunk.

Gabriella pulled free of Cody and hurried to Kelsi side "Lets go find Taylor" she said and practically dragged Kelsi back into the gym, her legs trembling her hands shaking. Gabriella had been certain that this time he would carry out his threat, she thanked God for Kelsi. By the time she found Taylor who was dancing with Chad, she was pale and shaking all over, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Oh my God Gabriella, what's happened it is Troy?" Taylor asked, pulling her friend into a hug.

"C- Cody, he pinned me up against a locker, said he was gonna get what Troy hadn't . . . Taylor I was so scared, if it hadn't been for Kelsi, I don't know what would have happened. He's sick, really sick" she cried, burying her face in her friends shoulder.

Chad looked at Taylor and their eyes met, she knew what he was asking and she nodded, sending Chad fleeing across the dance floor.

"You're okay Gabriella, we aren't going to let anything bad happen to you, I promise" she said softly, gathering her friend close and leading her to a near by table.

Chad found Troy outside in the hall, talking with some of the other guys.

"Hey Chad, come join the party" Troy invited

Chad shook his head, his face serious "Its Gabriella"

Troy looked up suddenly still "what's wrong,"

"Cody, he cornered her, pinned her up against a locker and threatened to, well, you know Cody"

Troy felt a wave of fury so profound he swore "Is she okay?" he sounded shaken up.

Chad nooded " A little upset but otherwise fine"

"Find him, I want him,"

"Troy, think about this man, if you get caught you'll be expelled for sure" Chad warned him but Troy was too far gone to care about consequences.

"I don't care, he's gone too far this time, I warned him what would happen next time he messed with Gabriella"

"I saw him bout a minute ago outside, think he was going for a smoke" Jason put in helpfully, with a smirk.

"Perfect, Chad c'mon" Troy said as he strode towards the exit.

As soon as the hall was empty, Zeke ran back into the gym and found Taylor.

"Taylor, you and Gabi have to come quick. Troy's gonna kill Cody, you need to stop him, he'll be expelled."

Taylor and Gabriella exchanged worried looks, before heading quickly for the door with Zeke.

Troy found Cody leaning against a wall, smoking.

"Delaney!" Troy snarled coming towards him, fists clenched

"Bolton has that little bitch being telling tales again?" he jeered, stamping out his cigarette.

"Don't call her that" he snapped and swung at him, his fist connecting with his face, knocking him off balance.

"What's the matter Bolton, suffering from a case of blue balls? Heard she wouldn't put out for you either, so you lost your bet? That why you pissed?" he mocked, aiming for his jaw, catching him off guard and Troy felt a sharp pain as his fist connected.

"What's the matter Bolton, scared I'll get there before you, ruin the little slut for you" Cody was breathing hard.

"Shut your mouth Delaney or I'll do it for you" he ran at him ad the pair wresteled for a second before, Troy managed to pin him to the ground. Sitting on his chest he began to pound his fist into Cody, who manged an up cut and caught Troy, busting his nose.

Gabriella and Taylor tumbled out of the door to hear Delaney calling her a bitch, and see Troy wrestling him to the ground. Gabriella's heart was in her mouth, Troy could get hurt, really hurt or in trouble, she didn't want that.

"Chad" she cried "stop them please"

"he deserves it Gabi, for what he did to you"

"Chad please, just make them stop" Gabriella begged as Troy was punched again, this time in the stomach and he fell to his side in a ball.

Cody looked up and saw Gabriella watching them, he kicked Troy in the stomach

"Don't know what the silly slut sees in you Bolton, she'll come looking when she wants a real man" he said and spat out blood on the floor.

Troy rose to his feet "Don't you dare call her that, you bastard, you're history at East High" he punched him again, catching him in the face, he would have a black eye tomorrow.

Chad appeared at his side and held Troy back as he swung again " Get outta her Cody, now!" Chad yelled.

Cody smirked at Gabriella as he passed her, licking his lips and she cringed away.

"Get away from her" roared Troy and he ran at Cody, his body bent double, his shoulder in Cody's stomach, sending him to the floor once again. He wanted to kill him, for hurting Gabriella, not once but twice.

As he reached out to punch him again, he felt a soft hand on his arm and he stopped

"Don't do this Troy; you'll be as bad as him. He's not worth it" Gabriella spoke to him, softly, tears in her eyes.

"He hurt you" he protested looking down at her, thinking how beautiful it was to hear her voice again.

"He can't hurt me any more Troy, please" she begged and almost sagged in relief as he nodded.

"Get lost Delaney, I'll see you on Monday" he hissed and watched as Cody walked away.

Troy looked down at himself; his new white shirt was covered in blood, his own and Cody's. His fists were bloody and raw and knew he had a bloody nose, but to Gabriella he had never looked more handsome. He had stood up for her, protected her again. He did care, he always had. He looked into Gabriella's eyes and saw the tears there, he felt bad, and he was making her cry again.

"Don't cry please" he begged

"Troy, you're a mess, you need to get cleaned up" she said indicating to his messy clothes, face and hands. He nodded

"I know, but wait for me?"

Gabriella took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded "Okay"

He smiled at her and the winced, rolling his shirt sleeves up.

Taylor stepped to Gabriella's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they followed the boys inside.


	19. Spring Fling?

Here it is everyone, the last chapter! Sob! Thanks to everyone whose being reading and reviewing and stuck with me till the bitter end, ignoring my very obvious plot holes and wanting to add naughtiness every where. I think I'm going to add an epilogue as it wouldn't be right not to give you all a little glimpse of their not too distant future. I will be starting my next story in the next few days, so keep your peepers open. Love to you all Tink. xxxx

As Chad and Troy disappeared into the nearest bathroom, Gabriella and Taylor returned to the gym to wait for them, the last thing they wanted to do was draw attention to the fact there had been a fight.

Gabriella looked fragile as though she would break down into a million pieces if anyone touched her, she was overwrought, her nerves frazzled. She'd had enough, first of she'd thought she would have to see Troy's new girl friend, then Cody had tried to attack her again and now this fight. She honestly didn't know how much more she could stand.

"Are you okay Gabriella" Taylor asked as they sat in at a table in the corner, away from everyone.

She nodded weakly "I think so; I'm just tired you know"

Taylor squeezed her friend's hand "I know honey, as soon as the guys get back, we'll go"

"No! I don't want to spoil everyone's night, besides there's only half an hour left, we can stay"

Taylor scrutinized her friend "Gabi, we don't have to, we'll go"

Gabriella forced a smile "I'm okay, lets just enjoy what's left, If we leave now, Cody will think he's won"

"Ok, but only if you're sure . . . What are you going to do about Troy boy?"

Gabriella shrugged, she honestly hadn't thought about it, all she knew was that when she saw him fighting, she'd been so scared he could have gotten hurt, she knew it wasn't finished between them. They way he had stuck up for her, defended her against Cody, tried to protect her, may be he still cared for her?

"I don't know Tay; he really hurt me you know?"

"But he's sorry Gabriella, he's been miserable without you, look what he did for you tonight" Taylor said and then sighed "I have a confession to make"

Gabriella looked at her friend "Go on"

"Tonight, this thing with Chad and the girl, well I lied to you. There is no girl; it's just something I said to get you to come. Me and the guys had a plan to get you and Troy back together" she blurted out

"You lied to me too" Gabriella felt hurt, she'd expected it from Troy but not her best friend.

"I know, I'm sorry but we thought it was for your own good, we know how miserable you both have been with out each other. We wanted to get you guys back together, please don't mad Gabi"

"Taylor, I'm not mad, just a little disappointed . . . I know you only did it because you care" she said with a little smile "But Troy and I are the only ones who can decide what's going to happen"

Taylor hung her head and looked a little sheepish "I know, and we're sorry"

Gabi hugged her friend close "It's okay but please no more machinations" she laughed as Taylor's cell buzzed.

It was a message from Chad

"Gone to get some ice. Troy's ok. Don't know how long we will be. Wait for us? Xxx Chad." Taylor read to Gabriella and looked at her.

"How about a dance while we wait?"

Gabriella nodded feeling better than she had in a long time and followed Taylor across the floor, to their waiting friends.

Troy wasn't busted up too badly, he had a little scratch in the corner of his eye, a bruise starting along his jaw and bloodied knuckles, he wasn't sure if the blood on his shirt was his own or Delaney's. Lifting his shirt he cursed as he saw three bruises beginning on his ribs, then winced as he touched them. They would hurt like hell tomorrow; he needed ice, for his hands and for his ribs. His shoulders were stiff from barging into Cody's body but he knew Cody would be in worse shape than he was. What he didn't know was what was going through Gabriella's mind, had she forgiven him? Did she want to give them another go?

"Troy, man you have to tell Gabriella how you feel dude" Chad said as Troy examined himself in the mirror

"I don't even know if she'll talk to me again" he winced, gingerly touching the bruise on his side.

"She said she'll wait for you didn't she?"

"Sure but that could be just to give me hell . . . Chad I need some ice, we're gonna have to go to the lockeroom"

Troy washed the blood from his hands and the left the bathroom, in search of ice.

Gabriella looked at her watch as the dj announced the last dance and all around her couples began to pair off, dancing slowly in time to the music. Taylor looked around but neither Chad nor Troy were anywhere to be seen.

"Shall we sit this one out?" Gabi suggested, more than a little disappointed, it would have been just like the movies, had Troy come back in time for their last dance. He could have swept her off her feet and they would be dancing, whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. Taylor was upset, she had hardly seen anything of Chad and now he'd missed the sweethearts dance, when she got her hands on him she was gonna let him have it with both barrels.

Gabriella looked at all the couples dancing and felt jealous, she wanted to be dancing and kissing and whispering, like everyone else. For once she wanted to do what other people did, to be normal, not just geeky Gabi. As the song finished and the couples began to drift from the dance floor and towards the exit, there was still no sign of either Chad or Troy. She began to feel a little worried, maybe something had happened with Cody, or maybe Troy was injured more than Chad had said.

As the gym slowly emptied, Taylor looked and Gabriella and said,

"Think they're ok? Should we go looking?"

Gabriella nodded "I think maybe we should"

They followed behind the crowd of students that were leaving the gym and headed to the spot they had last seen Chad and Troy. The hallways were crowded with students saying goodnight, so Gabriella and Taylor couldn't see much.

"I think we had better split up" Gabi suggested over the nose of the crowd. Taylor shook her head "No way. Not if Cody is still hanging around"

"So what do you suggest?"

"Lets start with the guy's locker room and we'll circle back around, we're bound to meet them some where along the way"

"'Kay" Gabriella murmured and they headed along the hall way in the direction of the locker room.

Fifteen minutes late they arrived back at the entrance to the Gym, the hall way was deserted, most if not all the students had gone on to after parties.

"I don't know where they cou- Chad!" shrieked Taylor as she spotted Chad strolling nonchalantly down the hall, as though he had all the time in the world.

"Where have you guys been?" he asked

"Where have we been?" Taylor echoed in disbelief "We've been looking for you"

"Where's Troy, is he ok?" Gabriella asked urgently, suddenly worried his injuries were worse than she thought.

"He's in the gym, looking for you" Chad pointed in the direction of the hall.

"Want me to come with?" Taylor offered, seeing the look on Gabriella's face.

She shook her head "No, I need to talk to him alone, but thanks Tay"

"You need a ride to Sharpay's?" Chad offered

"No, I'm good thanks"

"Okay then, tell Troy I said I'll meet him at Sharpay's" Chad said watched as the two friends embraced.

"Go get him Gabi" Taylor whispered in her ear, before walking away hand in hand with Chad.

Gabriella walked towards the gym door on wobbly legs; she was shaking so much and took a deep breath to cam her nerves, as she pushed open the door to the gym.

The room was still in darkness, the only light there was came from the disco glitter ball, that had been attached overhead and the soft flicker of the colored lights, from the DJ booth. Now empty of students Gabriella caught her breath at how pretty the gym looked with the sparkles from the glitter ball adorning its walls. In the background she could muted music playing but couldn't see Troy anywhere.

"Troy" she called out softly looking around in the near darkness.

"I'm here" he replied and Gabriella spun around her heart pounding.

Troy sat on the stage which had been constructed at the far side of the gym, his bloodied shirt was open and he wore a wildcats t-shirt underneath. He'd watched entranced as Gabriella had come looking for him, her face when she'd seen the lights, heard the music, would stay with Troy forever. She'd looked so beautiful and he couldn't believe that finally she had come to him, he prayed she had come for him. He watched as she walked towards him, looking nervous, their eyes meeting, and Troy smiled as the ice he'd seen before, thawed.

Gabriella walked slowly towards him, her heart thundering in her ears, her hands shaking. Their eyes met and she could see Troy's face through the flickering lights, he looked gorgeous, even after being in a fight. She'd missed his face, seeing his smile, the smile that he kept just for her. She came to a stop before him and tried a wobbly smile of her own.

"Hi" Troy said not quite sure where to begin

"Hi yourself" she replied her eyes taking in every inch of his face, from the bruise on his jaw to the cut beside his eye "are you okay?"

Troy nodded "Yeah, hurts a little but I'm tough"

Gabriella smiled and took another deep breath "I think we should talk"

Troy sucked in a breath of his own and winced as it hurt his ribs "I know"

"Can I go first?" she waited until nodded and continued "What you did, with that bet, really, really hurt me Troy. Hurt me in a way I never want to hurt again, I was so mad at you, I didn't even give you a chance to explain . . . well if you still want to, I'm willing to give you that chance"

"Yeah I want to, but I need to tell how sorry I am, that this all happened. The bet was just a stupid spur of the moment thing; I said it cos I was mad you wouldn't go out with me. It was Troy and his ego talking, not me. I promise it never got any further than that. I wouldn't do that to you Gabi, I really liked you" he finished softly

Gabriella felt her heart take a little dive; he said "liked you", not like you.

"I believe you" she said, a sad expression on her face "I know what happened with Harlowe, Taylor told me everything, I know it wasn't your fault Troy"

Troy said a silent prayer of thanks to Taylor.

"And I want to say thank you, for sticking up for me with Cody"

Troy smiled and winced again "It was nothing"

"It wasn't nothing Troy, you're hurt"

"Hey like I said I'm tough, I can handle it" he laughed a little, but it turned into a groan as his ribs protested.

"Oh poor baby, where does it hurt? Want me to kiss it better?" she joked, forgetting where she was, who she was with.

Troy's eyes darkened as they met hers and he nodded, pointing to him right eye. Holding her breath Gabriella leant forward and brushed her lips against the spot where he had pointed. She felt a tingle, zing through her whole body, Troy wanted to moan at the feel of her lips against his skin and he pointed to his jaw. Seconds later he felt the silky smoothness of her mouth against his jaw and he tensed, as her lips skirted over the bruise for a second before she pulled away. She stared up at him, her eyes wide in the darkness, he lifted a hand and stroked down her cheek. Noticing he was injured she turned her head and kissed his hand gently, holding it against her skin. Troy felt his heart rate speed up and he wanted, no he needed, to kiss her, to feel her lips move under his. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around her neck, leaning down to her, closer, closer, his eyes drifting shut.

"Dance with me?" she asked a mere second before their mouths were going to touch.

"Here?"

She nodded biting her lip nervously and Troy smiled at the gesture, even after all this time she was shy around him, unsure of him. He moved away from her a little and dropped off the stage onto his feet. Taking her hand to lead her to the middle of the dance floor and pulled her close against his body, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist as they moved in time to the music. Gabriella recognized the song as Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls and sang along softly in her head, her arms circling Troy's neck, as she gazed into his eyes. She felt so safe, so protected in his arms, it was like being in heaven, she thought, listening to the words

"_And I'd give up forever just to touch you_

'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closet to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't wanna go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that aint coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything seems like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know your alive"_

Gabriella listened to the words and became teary eyed thinking how right they were for her and Troy. As the song faded Troy stopped moving and just looked down at her, really seeing who she was. Not Geeky Gabi, not Speccy Montez, just Gabriella.

"Gabriella, will you go out with me, no more bets, no more secrets, just you and me? " he asked, staring into her eyes, worried she was going to say no.

"Yes, but if you hurt me again, it's over. I don't think I could handle it" she replied softly, sniffing away the tears in her eyes.

He stroked a finger down her soft cheek and used it cup her chin in his hand, tilting her face up to his.

He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly, his lips moving gently over hers. Gabriella felt a zing of electricity all the way to her toes and she inched closer to him, angling her head and sighing his name. It was the softest sweetest kiss Gabriella had ever known and she poured all her feelings into it, telling him without words how much she'd missed him, how much she needed him. Troy felt a tremor run through her body as their tongues met and he stroked his hands up her from her waist to her shoulders and back again. They kissed for long moments till lack of oxygen forced them apart and they were both breathing heavily. Troy rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, he felt complete, and Gabriella was where she belonged, in his arms.

He entwined his fingers with hers

"Let's get outta here" he whispered, smiling against her mouth.

And hand in hand, arm in arm; they left their Spring Fling behind them.


	20. A Cherry on top

So here you are folks, just a little snippet from the near future of our fave couple, then I'm done. A million thank you's to all who have read and reviewed, since this was my first ff, it's meant a lot that people like what I write. It's the very first time; I've shared anything I've written. Anyway enough from me . . . on with the show. Love Tink.xxxx

Gabriella jumped as she heard a rustle from beyond her patio doors, her heart rate increased as she realized what it was. She smiled to herself as something or someone rattled the door handle, trying to get in. Checking her appearance one last time in the mirror, she hurried to the door and pulled it open with a huge smile.

There on the other side hidden behind a large bouquet of red roses stood her boyfriend of eight months, Troy Bolton.

"Bolton, can't you use a door like everyone else?" she giggled as a face appeared over the roses.

"Why when this is so much more fun?" he smiled at her leaning down for her kiss, before he handed her the bouquet.

"Happy birthday beautiful"

Gabriella beamed, blushing as she lifted the roses to her nose "Thank you Troy, so where are you taking me?"

"I thought maybe a little dinner, then a walk, maybe a little studying" he grinned wickedly.

Gabriella slapped his arm "Troy!" she pretended to sound scandalized. Studying was Troy's code word for making out, his second favorite activity

after basket ball.

"Well can you blame me, when I have such a beautiful girlfriend?" he said charmingly, planting a soft kiss on her cheek, then her lips. It was like a match to a flame, what started out as a tender kiss, suddenly changed and became hotter, wetter, deeper. Gabriella pulled away from him

"That's enough lover boy, my mom will be expecting you" she said pushing him in the direction of the balcony edge.

"See you in five" he said with a wink.

Gabriella waited until he had disappeared from view and then took a little box from her bedside table and transferred it to her purse with a smile, imagining the look on Troy's face when she gave it to him.

Seconds later she heard her mom calling and raced down stairs to meet Troy.

They had dinner at Gabriella's favorite restaurant and then drove out to the beach to take a walk.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked as they strolled bare foot along the beach "you're a little quiet"

Gabriella smiled "Yeah, just thinking"

"About?"

"Us, you know how things have changed since we've been together" she said softly "how I've changed"

Troy nodded "but good changes right?"

"Uh huh" she was silent again lost in her thoughts.

Gabriella was no longer the shy, nerd she once had been, she was confident and happy and it was all thanks to Troy. They had been officially together since the night of the Spring Fling, and were still going strong. Some things never changed however, Gabriella was still innocent and Troy was still horny. They snatched time to be alone whenever they could and Troy had introduced Gabriella to parking but he was always careful when they were alone together not to push her for anything. Although the incidents with Cody were in the past, the scars they left behind were not. She sometimes suffered nightmares or flashbacks but Troy was patient with her, told her she was worth waiting for. There were times when she worried Troy would leave her for another girl, someone who could give him what he wanted, but then he would reassure her, tell her it didn't matter to him and she would fall a little further in love.

They walked along the surf, carrying in their shoes when suddenly Troy pulled Gabriella to a stop.

"Turn around" he instructed softly, smiling mysteriously.

Gabriella did as she was told and seconds later she felt the weight of a chain being fastened around her neck. Glancing down she saw she wore a delicate chain and hanging from it a tiny key.

"Happy Birthday Gabriella, that's the key to my heart" he whispered turning her in his arms and looking into her eyes "I love you" he said and Gabriella felt tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes. Although she'd guessed that he cared for her, he'd never actually said the words.

"I Love you too Troy" she whispered through her tears and cupped his face with her hands before kissing him gently, tasting her own tears as they slipped down her cheeks.

"I have a present for you too Troy" she smiled shyly and reached into her bag.

"For me? Brie it's your birthday"

"I know, but I want you to have it" she handed him the box and stared down at her toes.

Troy opened the box slowly and for a second there was a look of confusion on his face, then a slow grin appeared on his face and he lifted her chin to make her look at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked

She nodded shyly "Yeah, I'm sure"

Troy leant towards her and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, before looking back at the box with a wicked smile. There nestled amongst stark white tissue paper, lay one fat perfect cherry.

Yes it's short and no I'm not sure if I like it, but the idea just wouldn't go away, I wanted to show their relationship progressing but without being nasty about it.


End file.
